When Memories Fail PMYLMF revision
by Mg
Summary: [Complete] When King Endymion meets a woman named Selene and her son whom have no past, will he fight for her love even when he is chosen as the next suitor for the daughter of Queen Serenity? What will he do when the father of the child comes to reclaim
1. Prologue

She had been running since 6:00 in the morning and now it was almost 9:00. Most people wouldn't be able to endure it that long, as for her, she was used to it. 

She had one of those bodies that women would die to have and men would die to touch. Her whole body expressed equilibrium of tone about her. Her hair was her pride; a nice sun golden color that rode on like waves of the ocean, always flowing. 

Her baby blue eyes sparkled when she spotted a nearby bench; she felt like her calves would tear apart if she didn't sit down soon. With a heavy sigh and set determination, she ran up to it, sat down, and lay each arm on each leg as she bent her head down to catch her breath. 

"Tired?" She heard a deep voice say; she turned to the voice to see who had greeted her. She really hadn't wanted to be bothered today, but when she turned, deep midnight blue eyes had made her lose thought. Something about them made her shiver slightly; she didn't like this feeling. She decided to attempt to turn him off by pretending she didn't know English. 

"What...um...how you say...no English." She assumed that she played that off rather well since she had already had the French accent. She was certain he would see her predicament and leave her alone; her accent was clear as day. 

He smiled at her, a smile that both scared and warmed her at the same time. He thought he understood what she was going through, and decided to ease her heart by speaking French to her. 

"I'm sorry, didn't realize you didn't speak English. My name is Darien Wales. And you are?" she was intrigued by his knowledge of the language and decided to answer him. 

"Selene Gustof." She said softly as she sat up in her seat. 

"So, you visiting from Canada, Selene?"

"France." She replied. 

"Wow, you came a long way. How long have you been here?" 

"Three days." Se answered softly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but aren't you a little cold?" He looked in her eyes, something familiar...

"Excuse me?" she asked. 

"Well...it's in the middle of December and you're wearing a...well you're not wearing much." He stated flatly as he glanced over the white tights and sports bra she was adorning. 

"Well, I am kind of used to it." She turned away, silence following her thereafter. 

"Do you need someone to show you around?" He brooded. "I mean, I could if you want." 

"I'd loved too, but my schedule is very…complicated." She thought of her 3-year-old son who was at that house at that very moment with a baby-sitter.

"Well, if you ever need anything, a friend, a ride...a date" He added smugly "Here's my card, just give me a call." She took the card gratefully, believing somehow that he was someone she could trust, and arose from her seat. It simply had a name and a number on it. 

"Thank-you Mr...Wales is it?" she asked. 

"Darien Wales, but please do just call me Darien." She smiled and jogged away. He continued to look in the direction she parted from until another voice interrupted him. 

"Quite a vision of beauty, if I may say so myself, and someone seems to be smitten by her presence, your highness."A man with a deep voice, who was standing by commented. 

"Yes, she is a vision of perfection" Darien replied. 

"Yet another mistress to be added to your highness's collection?" There was no reply but Darien knew what he was implying; he was quiet the ladies man after all. "Your highness, if I may ask," The man began but was cut off. 

"You wonder why I was not my persistent, charming self, Malachite?" He arched his brow with a sardonic grin. Malachite smiled as he sat down next to him and nodded in response. 

"You ever have this feeling of déjà vu? I don't know...she seemed familiar to me, as if, I have met her before...odd things is that she kinda reminds me of that wench I met in England two years ago as well. I want to find out more about her." Darien chose to hide his complete motive from him, he hadn't wanted him to know that his true reason for being preoccupied was that she was the first woman who laid eyes on him and didn't have any affect. For some strange reason he felt this compelling feeling to have to know why; granted he had to admit to himself that not every woman who met him fell head over heels...but still...there was something inside of him that just wanted to know her, drew him to her even. 

Of course, Malachite merely arched an eyebrow in response. He knew how Darien normally operated; he usually didn't waste anytime, if he wanted he usually had the women in his bed within one to two days. 

"As strange as this may seem...would you like me to investigate further?" Malachite sighed as he sat next to his long time comrade.

"No...no thank you, I could do that myself," He said flatly. "And will you stop lurking around me like some secret service man! For goodness sake, I'm trying to not look like someone important and you're not helping at all...don't call me your highness in informal surroundings, you know that just annoys me!" He grumbled. "Stupid ass royal guards always embarrassing me in public...acting like they're some kind man on a mission..." He muttered to himself before facing a laughing Malachite. "You're my childhood friend! Act like it!"


	2. Chapter 1

She looked in her cupboards and sighed. She needed to restock on food, and the baby was hungry. 

She had not been used to this experience of having to take care of the baby on her own. But she insisted that her guardian let her be for at least a little while. Her guardian had been reluctant to agree, but in the end succumbed to Selene's wishes. She agreed to give her three days alone, but then she would be sending Minako to watch and help her. Minako would be arriving tomorrow. With the money she was given, she had bought a nice home for her to stay in Savannah, Georgia. It was a pretty nice two-story house. She didn't know why her guardian insisted that she buy that house, its not like she would be here that long. She shrugged off the thought and began to focus on her current predicament. 

She didn't have a car, cause she didn't know where to buy one, and she didn't know her way around town enough to find a grocery store. In fact, the only reason she made it this far was because her guardian had given her the number for a baby-sitter and the house was stocked when she had reached there, well, sort of stocked anyways. She sighed once more when she saw Darien's card tacked onto the refrigerator. 

She starred at it for a while. 

She really hadn't wanted to ask for help, and really had no intentions upon it when she took the card. She was a very stubborn person, but as stubborn as she was, she really had no choice in the matter, she had a three-year-old son to think about. 

She turned around and looked at the little boy with black hair that was playing on the floor amongst his toys. She decided she would ask for as little help as possible. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang twice before someone picked up the phone and a deep voice could be heard on the other side. 

"Good Afternoon." It said in English. 

" Bonjour, peux je parlez s'il vous plaît avec Darien." She answered back in French. 

"Darien, some French woman wants to speak to you!" The voice yelled. Selene was positive that she heard chuckling and then some quick footsteps hit the floor, then a thump, more laughing, and then footsteps again. 

"Selene?" Another male voice said. 

"Darien?" She replied. 

"Hey, how are you, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon." He continued in French. 

"Well...I was wondering if you knew where I could find a grocery store to buy some things." 

"Oh...I could take you, I know exactly where it is." He replied eagerly.

"No...it's not necessary, I can handle it really, if you could just give me directions." She tapped the countertop lightly as she kept watchful eyes on her son. 

"Nonsense, it would be my pleasure. I couldn't have you going out there alone." He was a persistent one. 

A_lone, not exactly alone. _

"Selene...would you like to have dinner with me as well?" He turned around and saw Malachite on the couch ready to burst out laughing. 

"Dinner, well, dinner may be a problem. I...uh "She was stalling; he knew she was stalling although he wasn't certain as to why. 

"Selene, is everything ok?" 

"Sure." She said haphazardly. 

"Then let me take you out. I'm pretty sure you would enjoy seeing something besides that place of yours." He arched his brow, as he was pretty sure he heard laughing that didn't sound like her own. 

"Well..." He sounded so sweet to her and she couldn't bear to hurt his feelings. "O.K. but..." 

"Don't worry, dress casual, and I'll pick you up in an hour O.K. Bye" He hung up the phone; he didn't want to give her the chance to change her mind. 

She sighed heavily after putting down the phone because he didn't give her a chance to tell him about her son. As soon as he showed up he would high tail it out of there when he discovered she had a child; most men do. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" She answered in English. 

"Selene?" Darien asked. 

"Uh...Selene is here hold on a minute." She mentally cursed her mistakes before pretending to call out to someone. "Selene!" She put the phone down then picked it back up again. "Bonjour." She said using her French accent. 

"Where do you live?" He asked. She giggled as she tucked a curl behind her ear. 

"I live at 23rd and Maple." 

"Thanks" He said in a rush and hung up the phone. 

"Looks like someone can't wait to get in someone's pants." Malachite chuckled while looking at the paper. 

"Why must everything be about sex with you?" Darien replied. Malachite merely arched his eyebrow at his friend. 

"Are you sure it's not really the other way around?" He turned towards his paper once more. "Hmph, someone's got it bad." He sang. 

"I do not." Darien said coldly, balling his hands into tight fists. 

"Endymion, you practically knocked me down trying to get the phone, and not to mention falling in the process!" Malachite laughed uncontrollably; Darien sighed, giving up on the argument, before speaking once more. 

"Listen, I'm taking her out O.K., and you're not coming with me!" Darien replied sternly. 

"I'm sorry your highness, but as your royal guard, I can not fulfill that request. You know as well as I do that." 

"Fine. Then you leave me no choice." Darien cut him off flatly. "I order you to stay here and await my return." 

"Ugh..." Malachite paused. "For peters sake Endymion, why can't you just let me do my job!" He knew he couldn't refuse an order. "You don't want to sleep with her?" He finally added sarcastically.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed. "I don't have to tell you of all my personal affairs!" He picked up the keys off of the countertop. 

"So you do want to sleep with her?" Malachite laughed as Darien rolled his eyes and walked out the front door. 

She had just finished putting on her son's shoes when she heard a knock at the door; she sighed deeply. 

"Justin, go get mommy's purse please." She watched silently as he left the room, lamenting as she approached the door to open it. 

"Selene, you look great, you ready?" He said with a smile as his eyes approvingly scanned over the simple light pink sleeveless cotton dress that she wore, her hair braided in one down her back with the end coming over her shoulder. 

"Uh...sure, could you come in for a minute." 

"O.K., where's your sister?" he asked. 

"My who?" 

"The woman who answered the phone, I assumed it was your sister." He said. 

"Oh...I am an only child, that was just umm, the lady who sold me the house." She quickly spat when being almost caught at her lie. 

"Oh" He silently walked in towards the living room in deep contemplation. He knew something was wrong; the smile on her face was proof of that very fact, it seemed so forced. 

She watched him walking around in the living room, an observant yet thoughtful look on his face, before following him and closing the door. It was now that she was realizing just how handsome he was. His white polo shirt complimented his body structure very well with khaki pants from New York casually draped over his lower body. 

She was still studying him when he turned around, his ravenous black bangs falling over his midnight blue eyes.

"I...I have something to tell you." She paused. "I tried to tell you on the phone, but, but..."She staggered. 

"I know, I'm really sorry about that, I was afraid you'd tell me no." He mentally kicked himse3lf for speaking so quickly; he made himself to sound like a desperate man. She blushed. 

"You see..." She slowly began "there's another guy in my life who will always come first and..." He felt like his heart was churning inside. "I don't think I could handle two guys right now." His pulse sped up. "He's coming with us, so I want you to meet him." 

"He's coming, with, us?" He asked unsure; he was almost hurt, no, he was hurt. 

As if on cue, Justin came running down the stairs with her purse neatly tucked within the crook of his arm. 

"Mommy, your purse." He exclaimed as he almost shoved it towards her haphazardly, ignoring the presence of the invading stranger.

. 

"I...I...this is Justin." She looked to Darien with a soft smile before lowering herself to the ground to look at Justin eye to eye. "This is the nice man I told you about." She paused. "Say Hello." 

"Hullo" He crossed his arms and stood in front of his mother protectively as if he was guarding her from an enemy. "I don't like him mommy." Darien merely arched his brow at the little boy. 

"A little spirited, isn't he?" Darien asked sarcastically. 

"A little protective you mean. Justin, say sorry." She reprimanded. 

"Why?" Justin said. 

"Because sweetheart, that was very mean." She gave him a stern glance that told him that he had better make nice or else. 

"No, it's O.K. really" Darien interjected. "I'd probably be the same way if I had a mother as beautiful as you." He flirted openly causing her to blush again, and for some reason just seeing her blush caused a warmness within him that he didn't understand. 

"Nevertheless, it was still mean." She said calmly "Justin say sorry." 

"Sorry." Justin replied while looking at Darien and then turning away with indifference. 

"So, are you ready to go?" Darien asked. 

"You still want to, I mean...I thought that..." 

"No, I told you it's no problem. Get your things." She didn't blush this time, but she smiled genuinely. It was the first time he had ever seen her truly smile, and it made him feel real good inside. He snapped out of his dreamlike state to see that she was talking to him. 

"Could you carry this please?" She said as she held out a small car seat.

"Sure" He took it from her arms and watched silently as she then picked up a big carry on bag along with her purse and let out her hand for Justin to grab on to. 

"What's the bag for, going on a trip?" He asked sarcastically while arching one eyebrow up. 

"It's called a baby bag. You don't get out much do you?" She replied sarcastically. He laughed at the ironic statement. 

"If you don't mind me asking...what's your story?" he asked. 

"Well," She paused. "I guess...I'm basically a 20 year old single mother with a three year old boy." She said quickly, then looked towards Justin who was feeding himself, spaghetti marks all over his face. She picked up a napkin and reached over to wipe the marks.

"He's a smart kid." He replied. _Wow, pregnant at 16, that must had been hard."If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the father" He said quietly; it was quiet for a moment before she looked away from Justin towards him once more. She folded the napkin within her hands over and over before giving him her full attention. What he saw in her eyes were a play of emotions so deep that he wondered what she could have possibly been through; he had seen fear, doubt, sadness, confusion, and then finally love. "I'm sorry...is he dead?" he asked softly. _

"I don't know." She replied softly and looked down in her plate. "You ever wake up like if from a dream and all you remembered was that there was someone out their looking for you? I don't even remember his name, who he is, or...or even when he gave me this child but...but " Her eyes began to water. 

"You love him, don't you?" He paused "I can see it, in your eyes." 

"Yeah...I do...something just tells me deep in myself that I do...and I don't know where he is, but for some reason I just know, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he'll find me."

As they walked through the lines of the grocery store, Selene pushed the cart while Darien held a sleeping Justin. Surprisingly, he went to Darien when Selene couldn't hold him anymore, and he stayed in his arms contentedly, his head snuggly resting within the crook of his neck. 

Despite the scene of peace they seemed to display, they argued quietly about everything. Every time they managed to calm down once more something else brewed up. And the when Darien took a bag of candy off the shelf and threw it in the cart, for Selene, it was the last straw. 

"Just what, I ask, do you think you're doing?" She asked him accusingly.

"Putting candy in the cart!" He rolled his eyes, a trademark of his that she was beginning to hate. 

"Oh no, I've heard about your Earth candy, rotting children's teeth away. My son has never touched the stuff and he is not about to start now! I will not have my son eating such garbage!" She paused "So take it out of the cart!" 

"Earth candy?" he said sarcastically and paused "What are you, from another planet? It's called Snickers, and if you take care of your child's teeth properly, then you have nothing to worry about!" He finished 

"Take it out!" she exclaimed. 

"I refuse, it will only put a smile on his face, so lighten up!" 

"Who's the parent, you or me?" She knew he was trapped. 

"Some parent, doesn't seem to like to do anything that will keep the child happy." She picked up the bag of candy, hit him across the face with it before putting it on a shelf to which it did not belong. "First of all, I can't believe you hit me!" he paused as she rolled her eyes; she was mocking him it seemed. "Secondly, that's not where it belongs!"

"Then go put it where it belongs!" She exclaimed before turning away from him and continuing down the aisle. 

It was then that they realized that they had become the spectacle of the grocery store, as everyone seemed to have stopped to look at them. Darien stood stunned with the baby in his arms as Selene was walking away with what seemed to be not a care in the world. He immediately caught up with her and began to wonder why he ever found an interest in her. If he had any interest in her it was slowly easing away. 

When they had reached her house, they were greeted to an already settled in Minako. 

"Mina, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Selene shockingly asked. 

"So I came early, so sue me." She replied with a smile. 

"Mina, this is Darien, Darien this is Mina my...my nanny." 

"Nice to meecha." She smiled as she put her hand in his own, inwardly miffed at being referred to as the nanny; she would have to get Selene back for that comment later. 

"Same here." He replied as he looked at the two. _Was he missing something or did these two look invariably alike?_

"So...where ya been?" Mina asked nonchalantly as she lounged back on the couch.

"Out...shopping," Selene replied.

"Where are the groceries?" She asked puzzled.

"In the back of the car." She put down her things before addressing her once more. "Mina, could you take Justin to bed please?" 

"Justin?" Mina replied and then suddenly remembered what Selene's guardian had told them about his first name.

"You know...my son." Selene replied sarcastically. "Three year old kid, about yay high." She finished the last part while make motions with her hands to show his height. 

"Thanks for the description, I wouldn't have been able to pick him out amongst all the other little boy's in this room by the name of Justin without you." Mina replied sarcastically as she approached Darien and attempted to take Justin from him. 

"Well, you know how I am, always willing to help you...out..." She arched her brow in wonder as Mina tried to take Justin from Darien, but for some reason he wouldn't budge, merely snaked his arms tighter round his neck. 

"Well," Selene paused "it seems he has taken some sort of liking to you." 

"At least someone has." he mumbled. 

"What was that?" Selene asked. 

"Listen, I'll take him to bed if you want, really, it's no problem." He paused "and you can put away the groceries!" He added on quickly and moved away so that he would not be swatted. 

"Some man you are!" She grumbled, "Fine then, his bedroom is upstairs and two doors down to the right." She turned towards Minako and gestured for her to follow her to the car. "Men are so lazy, I swear!" She continued as they made their way to the door. 

"And women are tyrants!" she heard him say when she had almost stepped outside. 

Darien silently deposited Justin on the bed and then stood to observe his surroundings. The room was set aglow by a soft blue light and consisted of a drawer and a bed clad in a big comforter set that had intricately done patterns of a yellow moon sitting in a dark midnight blue sky with stars in the background. If he looked closely, he could make out a picture of a boy standing on the Earth in the background looking at the sky or was it the moon? On the dresser there was a lamp with a blue stand and a shade with moons and stars that shined in a way so that when light shown through, it looked as if it the moon and the stars themselves were casting a glow upon you. To the left of the bed, a tiny blue toy box lie with Justin's suitcase on top of it. He walked across the plush carpeted floors to the toy chest and opened the suitcase in search of clothing, just to find it empty. 

"In da dresser." He heard Justin mumble in a tired voice, catching him off guard. 

He turned his attention to the boy, just as he began to sit up and yawn, his pudgy arms stretching their small length. Darien smiled before walking to the dresser and opening the drawers one by one to look for the drawer that contained his sleeping wear. He plucked out a dark blue pajama pant set, laid it on the bed, and then sat down next to Justin, proceeding to help him take off his clothes. When they were through, Justin tiredly climbed in the bed and spoke once more. "Can you tell me a stowy?" He asked softly while he yawned once more and stretched his arms. Darien looked upon him in deep thought before tucking the covers up to his chin and responding.

"Sure pal, you have any books?" He asked him.

"I do...but Mommy forgot to bring them this time." He replied while stifling a yawn that was approaching once more. 

"OK, then why don't I tell you a story that my mommy used to tell me when I was little huh?" He asked. "Will that do?" He watched as Justin nodded profusely with a smile before continuing.

"It's a story called Jack and the bean stock...and it's about a boy just like you whose mother couldn't afford to buy them anymore food. So his mother gave him their cow, their last possession, and told her son to go and sell their cow so that they can use the money to buy food." He continued. "So then..." He continued to tell the story until the end, just as Justin's eyelids were drooping and drawing to a close. He smiled softly as he tucked the covers beneath his chin once more and reached over to his head to smooth down the down of his silky black strands. Watching him silently, he gave into his weird compulsion and leaned over and kissed his forehead, causing a warmth and happiness to fill his body that he had never felt before. He leaned back up and ruffled the boy's head before getting up and walking towards the door, somehow feeling complete for the first time in his life. 

When Selene and Mina walked inside from bringing in the last load, they were greeted to Darien on the couch, laying down and watching TV. 

"By all means, make yourself at home." Selene said sarcastically "and there is no need for you to get up and help at all." When she said this, his head jerked around to look at her. 

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" He replied knowing fully well that that would unnerve her. Seeing the look on her face change to one of contempt, he smiled at her as he got up to help. "Hey, I was just kidding." He said in his defense as he walked into the kitchen. 

One would assume that they could do things in a nice order without finding anything to argue about, however, even when they put away the groceries they began to bicker. 

"That goes in the cupboard over there." She told him as he began to put something in the wrong place. 

"Personally, I think it would be more convenient in here." He countered. 

"Look, it's my kitchen and whatever I say goes." She commanded. 

"Yeah, and everything else I touch manages to belong to you." He gave his trademark roll of the eye. 

"Why you...." she replied. 

"I think I'll leave you two love birds alone, cause I'm tired and I need a break from noise." Mina interrupted as she began to leave. 

"Lovebirds?" Selene exclaimed, "More like I'm a swan and he's a pigeon." 

"No, I'm the Robin, and you're a stork with that big mouth of yours." He replied as Mina exited completely and shut her bedroom door when she reached upstairs.

"Oooohhhhhh" she said angrily " You take that back!" 

"Then take back what you said." He retorted. 

"No way you deserved it." She said while pointing a finger at him. 

On sudden impulse he put his mouth around the offending finger before she could retract it and slowly pulled back allowing his tongue to slide along it's length, finally releasing her finger and glancing at her obviously shocked face. 

"You better leave." she continued. "If my son was to come down here asking for a drink of water, what do you think he would say when he saw what you just did?" she paused "You know what he would say, he would say" 

"Ewwwwww, you licked a girls finger!" Said a small voice. Both adults turned abruptly to the voice but didn't see anything. 

"For a minute there I thought I was hearing things." He sighed deeply. 

"You weren't," she paused as she peered over the counter of the kitchen and saw Justin standing on the other side. "What are you doing up young man?" She questioned.

"I'm tirsty mommy." He replied "Can I 'ave so'water?" 

"May I have some water." Darien interceded causing Selene to arch her brow at him. 

"May I 'ave so'water mommy?" Justin asked again. 

"May I please have some water." Darien interrupted again laughing. 

"May I peeease ha' so'water mommy?" he asked a third time. 

"Certainly" Se replied while looking at Darien from the corner of her eye; she walked to the cupboard as Darien picked up Justin and went to the coach. 

"You must really like water, after the first time I would have rolled my eyes and got upset." He joked. 

"Yeah" He smiled a toothy smile. 

"Hey, do you like to play in water as well?" 

"Yeah, back at 'ome, mommy les me pay in the little people pool." He paused. "But you know what?" he whispered. 

"What?" Darien whispered back.

"I wanna sim in the big people pool" He replied "But mommy says that I don know 'ow ta sim well enough." 

"You want me to teach you?" Darien inquired. 

"Weally?!" He nearly shouted, trying to keep a whisper. 

"Darien, you want anything?" Selene inquired politely from where she stood in the kitchen.

"Yeah, a soda." He waved her away with the gesture of his hand. 

"What soda?" She replied. "I didn't buy any soda." 

"It's in the bottom cupboard, just pick one." He riposted to a confused Selene to stall her away. "Justin, how would you like to go to the beach?" he whispered. "I could get someone to teach you how to swim there." 

"Weally?" Justin cried out happily. "Wait, no, Mommy's not gonna let me go." 

"Just leave it to me, I can handle your mother." Darien responded sardonically with a wide grin as he leaned over to whisper in Justin's ear. 

Selene stared at the empty cupboard suspiciously before deciding to bring the matter up with Darien.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but there is no soda in the bottom cupboard, or in any cupboard for that matter!" She turned to him to see both Darien and Justin smiling at her. "What?" 

"Has anyone told you that you were the most beautiful person on Earth?" He asked. 

"All right, what are you two up to?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, her trademark brow raising high.

"See, I told you it wouln'work!" Justin interjected. 

"What are you two plotting against me?" She inquired.

"Darien thought that by buttering you up, you would take me to the beach." He replied "But I told him it wouldn't work." 

"Well Darien, nice idea, wrong people." She replied happily and in dignified tone.

"S'OK mommy weally, I can't sim out there anyway, s'too hard, and I know I'll never learn." He added on sadly.

"Oh, sweetheart, baby don't ever give up that easily, hey we could go and find someone to teach you baby." She knelt down before him, taking his hands within her own in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, but Darien promised me already." He replied and pointed at him; Darien gave a look of shock as he looked from mother to son.

"Hey, I didn't mean tomorrow," He defended. "I meant someday, I refuse to go to the beach tomorrow," he paused "and like you said, he's your kid." He added on and Justin began to cry into his mother's dress. 

"Why Darien Wales, you see what you just did?" She said angrily. "How dare you make a promise to my son and then break your promise!" She continued. "Tomorrow, you are coming here and you are going to take my son, Mina and me to the beach with no questions asked, and you are going to teach him how to swim!" she finished off. 

"Fine, fine." He replied. "I told you that you were a tyrant, I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock in the morning, be ready!" He replied as he walked to the door. When Selene wasn't looking, he winked at Justin making him smile before exiting the house. 

"Why do I feel somehow as if I have been tricked?" Selene said as she took Justin back to his bedroom. 

Justin merely smiled and kept on walking. 


	3. Chapter 2

Selene looked all around and drunk heavily of her atmosphere through the shady eyes of her glasses. She loved the aroma of the beach, to her it smelt so fresh and felt some calm. If truth be told, it was her first time ever being on a beach, but she wasn't going to tell Darien that. 

She looked at the beach in admiration of the way the waves crashes against the shore, and the way they seems to quickly escape back towards the sea. She began to further engross herself into its beauty when she heard a voice interrupt her thoughts. 

"Selene" Minako cried out. "Are you going to help or just stand there?" 

"Oh, sorry Minako." Selene giggled and then began to lie out the beach towels as Minako set the beach bag between the towels with all the things they would need. 

At that moment, Darien then walked up with something Selene recognized to be an umbrella. 

"What's that? Isn't it an umbrella?" She inquired. "Now why would we need an umb-" 

"Listen, Selene." He interrupted her. "Before you go on babbling again and arching your brow at me, it's a beach umbrella, and you're supposed to use it for shade!" He said sternly before setting up the umbrella between the towels. 

When he finished setting up Justin came running towards them with a stern looking Malachite not far behind. "What the...?" Justin quickly ran to hide behind Darien's muscular legs. 

"That little squirt kicked me!" Malachite exclaimed. 

"You star'it!" Justin cried out.

"I did not you little maggot!" He replied whilst trying to act dignified, his arms reaching out to get the boy from behind Darien. 

"You did too!" Justin exclaimed.

"Justin, why did you kick him?" Selene queried sternly of her son, letting him know that he was in trouble. "How many times must I tell you not to hit anyone, it's not nice, in fact, it's very rude." 

"Bu'mommy, it wan'my faul." He retorted in his defense. 

"So, you mean to tell me that he took your foot and made you kick him?" She paused waiting for an answer as Justin put down his head and kicked at the sand. "I didn't think so, now I want you to apologize this instant." 

"Yes ma'am." He said 

"No wait." Darien interrupted. "I want to hear his side of the story." 

"Darien Wales, how many times do I have to remind you that" 

"I'm the parent" Darien finished the statement for her. "Yeah I know, but come on, it could be a possible misunderstanding. For all we know it could have been Malachite's fault. I can't believe you would choose a stranger's side over your own son." _That'll shut her up for sure._

"Hey, I'm not a stranger and I'm innocent!" Malachite interjected. "I'm your ro-umph" He began to say when Darien elbowed him in the stomach. 

"Oh, so sorry." Darien replied sympathetically. "Must be that trick elbow of mine, he-he." He ended contemptibly. 

"All right Justin, tell us what happened." She said as she eyeballed Darien with serious disdain. 

"I was gettin' out of da car to go afa Darien, when I 'eard him say somethin' bad 'bout you mommy, and Darien...so I kick him." He continued. "Then he yell at me so'word that starts wit a sha, no she, no, whatever, and ran after me." Darien glanced at Malachite in a way that said he knew exactly what he said, and not to say it again. 

"What did he say to make you kick him Justin?" Minako kneeled before him and asked. 

"He said tha' Darien was gonna, gonna, hmis ods momnsuy." He mumbled. 

"What?" Selene questioned. 

"He said tha' Darien was gonna hisst ondm momsdmy." He replied just a tad bit louder than the first time. 

"Speak up Justin." Darien replied. 

"He said tha' you were gonna hit on mommy!" Justin yelled while pointing at Darien. Suddenly Darien's face turned red as all eyes were on him; everyone just erupted in laughter. "What's so funny?" he inquired.

"Nothing baby, come and sit down next to mommy so that I can put some sun block on you." She managed to say when she had calmed down. 

Selene sighed blissfully whilst taking off her son's shirt; Malachite and Darien went back to taking things out of the car whilst Minako laid back on one of the towels. 

"Listen, sweetheart...next time someone bothers you, come to me first before kicking them O.K.?" 

"Yes ma'am." His shoulders slumped over as she continue to massage the crème into his back; when she was done Darien came over and knelt before him. 

"Ready squirt?" He asked him. 

"Yeah!" Selene smiled as he jumped up from his position on the sand and ran towards the water with Darien not far behind; soon after, Malachite finished unpacking the cooler and took off towards the water along with the rest of the men. 

"You know, he would make a really good father." Minako said to Selene. 

"Maybe." She said. 

"And a lover for that matter." She continued with a slight giggle. 

"How can someone manage to be so sexy and yet so irritating at the same time?!" She inquired as she looked towards the shore where Darien stood, sun glistening off his fair skinned body**. **Every crevice and line in his muscles were outlined by it's rays; his hair was wet and matted to the sides of his face. He was even smiling, and she had to admit that it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. 

"You know, he is a catch, but I think Malachite's even better looking." Minako added with a smile. "Look at that body, you'd think he was some warrior god or something." 

"Get a grip Minako," She shook her head admonishingly whilst handing her the sun block. "Here, put this on my back and I'll do the rest." She took off her long shirt to reveal the bathing suit underneath. It resembled one of those hula dancer's outfits, the bikini top being strapless with light blue flowers that resembled her eyes and white lilies on it as well, and the bottom a skirt that was tied up to the side with a bikini underwear underneath that matched both pieces. 

When Minako had finished applying the crème, she took off her shirt to reveal a simple golden orange bikini, which resembled the style of Selene's except for the skirt. They both began to apply amounts to the rest of their bodies when Selene had finished applying it to Minako's back. 

Selene searched through her bags for a brush and upon finding one stood up, allowing her hair to cascade below her knees so she could brush through it; when she had completed what she considered to be an ardent task, she sat back down and looked towards Minako. 

"Could you French braid my hair please?" She inquired softly. 

"Sure." She kneeled behind her braided her hair quickly, standing up and stretching when she had completed the task. "Let's go for a walk along the shore." She suggested.

Darien smiled to himself as Justin swam around him; despite the fact that his reputation for being around children wasn't a grand one, he had to admit that he was a great time teaching the boy how to swim, and to their amazement, he seemed to be a pretty quick learner. 

"You're a pretty good for someone who's never swam in the beach before." He commented. 

"Ma mommy says dat I pobaly got it fom my dad." Darien merely smiled in response, and was caught off guard when Malachite tapped him on the shoulder. 

"L-Look." He stuttered in a half-stunned manner, his mouth agape. Darien turned his head towards where Malachite was pointing to see two beautiful women walking down the shoreline. 

"Those are two of the most beautiful women I have ever seen!" Darien replied with his mouth open slightly. 

"What I wouldn't give to be with one of them." Malachite lamented. As if on cue they heard Justin yell out in excitement. 

"Mommy!" he called out as he swam to the shore to meet her. 

The pair stood dumfounded, a little too lost in their own world to register what the boy had said as he swam away from them. It wasn't until he had reached the shore that they realized they let him leave without supervision. 

__

Selene is going to kill me! Darien thought to himself as he watched the little boy run to the woman in the Hawaiian looking bikini. 

The two looked on in confusion when they heard him start to call out something to her. 

"What's he saying?" Malachite rubbed his chin in concentration. "Maui, no uh, money, no wait..." 

"Mommy" Darien answered as he closed his mouth. As if being controlled by some outside being, both men looked at each other. 

"Selene? Minako?" They both said. 

When they became completely mobile again, they noticed that they were not they only ones who seemed to be captivated by them. It was then that they decided to join them, stake their claim, and let all other men know it was hands off, that these women belonged to them...well, at least they belonged to them more than anyone else.

They took off into the water at neck breaking speed. When they reached the shore they ran up to them and scooped them up, startling them half to death. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Selene cried out. 

"Malachite!" Minako exclaimed. "Put me down!" 

"You guys look so hot, we thought you might need some cooling down" Darien replied as they ran to the water with Justin behind them laughing all the while. When they reached the water, Darien and Malachite held the screaming women high above their heads. 

"Put us down, I command it." Selene yelled authoritatively. 

"Who do you think you are, a tyrant?" He mocked.

"Please put me down." Selene said 

"I don't know Darien." Malachite replied. "You think we should?" 

"Malachite, put me down this instant!" Minako commanded.

"Darieeeeeeennnnnnnnn!" Selene screamed. 

"All right, all right." He said as they both began to release them into the water. Minako shrieked when Malachite dropped her in, the freezing cold water overwhelming her; as for Selene, she held on tight as soon as her toe touched the surface. 

"The water's freezing!!!" She exclaimed and quickly grappled her arms tightly around Darien's neck and placed her legs around his waist. "Please don't let me go!" She exclaimed. 

"I won't, just stop screaming in my ear." Darien looked to both Mina and Malachite for help but they both shrugged helplessly. He sighed as he watched them both left him suffocating with a startled woman holding on for dear life, Justin following in their wake. They stood starring at each other for a while in the waist high water when he suddenly had a wicked idea in mind; he smiled evilly at her.

"Darien Wales, what are you up to?" She questioned when he suddenly held on tightly to her body. "Darien?" Where the last were she said before he submerged deep in the water taking her with him. He could tell she was mad, but he never expected what she did next. She kissed him beneath the water with all her might and fury. Selene had learned this trick from Minako; something she told her to do that could distract men when you were in trouble. She wasn't necessarily in trouble, but this could help.

To him her kiss tasted of nectar and pomegranate, the wine of the Greek gods. Beneath the water she lay on top of him and just continued to kiss him. She put all of her concentration into that moment and that kiss and for a good while his entire mind went dull from it. It was a minute and a half into the kiss when he realized that by now he should be without breath, and yet somehow this kiss sustained him. These were the thoughts that trailed over his mind before she released him and resurfaced. 

It took him a while to come back up and stand before her. It was then that he noticed the evil grin she had on her face. She then slowly took her right hand out of the water to reveal his swim trunks. When he looked down he suddenly understood; the kiss was merely a distraction. 

"Hey, give that back!" He exclaimed angrily as she waved it over her head. 

"Fight me for it." She replied.

"Excuse me, you must be joking." He retorted.

"I am so serious, fight me." She looked at him daringly, as if provoking him in every way to do what she asked. 

All at once their were big splashes everywhere as Darien attempted to get back his trunks, trying to keep himself mostly under the water in the process; but she put up just as good as he gave and blocked his every move. He cursed as he realized that he would not be getting them back this way; he would have to ask politely. 

"Can I have my swim trunks?" 

"May I have my swim trunks?" She returned with a giggle. 

"May I have my swim trunks?" He repeated frustratingly. 

"May I please have my swim trunks?" She continued. 

"May I please have my swim trunks?" He grumbled at her, his face turning red in fury. 

"You're not smiling." She taunted. 

"Selene!" He yelled. 

"O.K., O.K., here!" she said sternly as she through them at him. "Such a party pooper."

Ever since Mina came into the picture, it made it even easier for Darien to get Malachite off of his back about him and Selene ever getting together. To Darien, it just seemed like a lost cause. He only continued to be around her because Malachite and Mina had seemed to find a newfound friendship, one that he had to question the intimacy of: and besides he admired Justin. 

Whenever they went anywhere it was always the lot of them along with Justin and Darien and Selene in the end always ended up having an argument that concerned him. 

It didn't take long for Mina to catch on and enlist the help of Malachite and Justin; together devised up a plan to get them to become friends. Of course they had to promise Justin something in return for his help. 

"So you guys all ready to go to?" Darien asked as he looked at the two sitting on the couch nonchalantly, Malachite having his arm draped around Mina. 

They had all made plans to go by plane to Puerto Rico, and then to go on a huge cruise ship in the waters. It was well known fact that only in the waters of Puerto Rico and France could one witness the magic of the dinoflagellites that inhabited the water. When agitated they glowed, making the waters sparkle green like the stars in the sky, the waves a fluorescent emerald. 

"Actually, Darien" responded Malachite. "There's been a change of plans. Mina's feeling sick, so I decided to stay behind and help out." He replied.

"But I already paid for the trip, we can't cancel it." He crossed his arms in a semi-argutative state.

"Look Darien, you can still go, both Selene and Justin are going." Mina added as she moved to lie on the couch with her head on Malachite's lap. 

"What's going on? Minako, why are you not dressed?" They turned to see Selene coming downstairs, suitcase in hand. 

"Malachite and Mina aren't going." Darien said flatly. 

"I'm not feeling good Selene, I'm going to stay home." Mina looked towards her direction with a melancholy glance.

"Minako," Selene responded sympathetically. "If you're not feeling good, then I'll stay with you." 

"Oh no you don't Selene." She quickly replied. "You're going to go and have fun. You told me you always wanted to see this because you never got a chance when you were in France." 

"Besides Selene, I'll stay with Mina...that way you, Darien, and Justin can go" Malachite added smugly. 

"O.K., I guess that's all right." She sighed as she looked to the stairway to see Justin walking down resembling a tower of whip cream. "Justiiinnnn." She whined. "What did you do?" 

"I wanted ta put on som'o dis stuff like I saw on tevevision but it kep'on comin' out and it got all ova my clothes." He bent his head down low and humble like, the toe of his shoes digging into the carpet. "I'm sowee mommy."

"Justin, you hurry up and march up those stairs and wait for me so you change into some different clothes this instant!" She reprimanded. 

"B-but mommy, I-I got it all ova my clothes." He added meekly; she shot up the stairs like a thunderbolt and came back down five minutes later with a blank expression. They watched as she allowed herself to fall onto the reclining chair that was opposite Mina and Malachite. 

"I can't believe that room," She paused. "It's like a huge shaving crème can exploded in there; it'll take hours to clean out." 

"Selene, look don't worry...we'll take care of it, why don't you and Darien just go...me and Malachite will take care of the mess and Justin as well." 

"Oh no, there's no way in this universe that I'm going to allow myself to be stuck on a ship with just him to talk to." Selene crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, turning away with her nose in the air. 

"My sentiments exactly." Darien stated as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"Look you two, you're parting in 4 days, the least you could do is separate on good terms!" Mina added. 

"Come on, just try to get along for 4 days." Malachite stressed. 

"We've been together for a week now and we haven't gotten along!" Darien reasoned as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. 

"Besides, we could last if we wanted to, we just don't want to." Selene added nonchalantly. 

Darien nodded in agreement. 

"All right then, prove it to me." Malachite replied. "If you two can last for this whole trip being nice without parting, then I'll, I'll" 

"You'll leave us alone!" Darien and Selene added and then gave each other awkward glances. 

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." Malachite added. 

"Minako too." Selene added. 

"Sure, sure, me too." Mina replied. 

"Deal." They both agreed. 

"Selene, come on." He yelled into the door while knocking at the same time. "We're going to miss the show!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She all but screamed. "Hold on!" 

It was the morning of the departure, after they had already steeled in, and the captain had requested that all guests come to the ballroom for the welcome party. It was really more of an invocation in which they would hand out the papers with all the scheduled events on it. Darien was a bit surprised that there were so many things to do, he had expected it to be a simple trip with the sparkling waters being it's main feature. As it turns out, Malachite had booked them a somewhat of a deluxe suite. 

He was startled from his revere when she he heard the door open and she then stepped outside. He mentally came to the conclusion, as he glanced at her light blue spaghetti strapped dress with white lilies on a light blue background, that the however long it took her to get ready, it was well worth the wait. He really admired the way her straw high thick-heeled sandals crisscrossed round her leg; it accented the dress greatly. And her hair, it was the first time he had seen it down, especially in the curly state it was in. 

Unbeknownst to him however, whilst he was getting his full taste of her, she was getting her full drink of him. Silently admiring the way in which his light brown Khaki shorts with a dark blue polo shirt fit him snuggly, his hair still wet from a recent shower. She was brought back to reality when he spoke to her.

"Ready, M'lady" He put out his arm for her to take, unintentionally getting a whiff of her scent. _Mmmm...wildflowers. _

"Certainly my good man." She replied as she placed her arm in his. 

"Welcome to the Sea Escape Cruise line." The captain began. "My name is Captain Jim and I just wanted to tell you that we call this the 'Sea Escape' because we want you to relax and leave all your troubles behind you. We have taken the liberty of coordinating many activities on the ship that you can take part in, feel free to make yourself at home. All along the ship you'll find various exotic foods, so please, help yourselves. We're here to serve you, so any problems at all, just let us know. So now, I bid you to have fun and enjoy yourselves!" 

When the captain had finished talking, Darien turned to Selene to translate what the captain said and then told her that he would be going to the casino to play some games should she be looking for him. He could of sworn he saw her frown when he had said this, but brushed it off when she smiled and said that she would be walking on deck should he want to find her. Soon after he departed, she sighed. She really hadn't wanted to walk around alone when everything was so new and different to her, but she digressed.

__

Well, first time for everything. She concluded. 

She walked around aimlessly, unaware of all of the male eyes watching her and making no moves for fear of rejection; one of the many gave into compulsion and approached her.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Said a male voice. 

She turned to acknowledge a blond man with a white polo shirt and a pair of blue shorts who was a head over her in height. 

"Yeah, it is...how you say...wonderful." She replied nonchalantly with a deep French accent. 

"My name's Andrew, and your name is?" He asked with the arch of a brow. 

"Selene, Selene Gustof" She answered. 

"You speak French?" He stated rhetorically.

"Oui." She replied " J'ai vécu en France pendant 8 ans." _Which was basically a lie, but he didn't know what she was saying anyways._

"Do you know any English?" He asked. 

" Je comprends l'anglais un peu," She replied while using hand motions to demonstrate what she was saying. 

"Tu, uh, tu come by yourself?" He continued, attempting to speak French but speaking mostly English instead. She laughed at his efforts; he thought he would melt by her smile. 

"No, I come with friend." She countered. 

"Oh." He replied. "Selene, tu veux, eh...ah dance?" 

"To dance, yes" She replied and smiled when he put his arm out for her to take. She accepted the gesture and allowed him to lead the way. 

Darien sat at the bar of the dance room. Many women had already asked him to dance but for some reason he didn't want to. He had to admit that he wished he had her company with him right now. He enjoyed arguing with her; she looked too cute to him when she was pouting. He also had to admit that she was different from most women he dated. Most women that he was with agreed with everything he said just to get closer to him. But Selene didn't care; she always made her true opinion known to him. With her he could actually see what people thought of him, and what more, she wasn't at all scared of him. He picked up his cocktail and sipped the last bit of it and when he turned around he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was square dancing with another man! Suddenly Darien felt anger rise within in him. 

"Darien, snap out of it man!" Said a male voice. " You look like someone who just got hustled! After winning so much money in poker, you'd think you would be celebrating! " 

"Why so Greg?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the dance floor.

"Because, I have watched a couple women ask you to dance in the past 10 minutes, and you have managed to turn them all down. You need to relax, socialize." He returned smoothly. 

"No thanks." Darien replied. 

"It's a woman isn't it?" He inquired. 

"What, huh, no." He responded; he really wasn't paying much attention, he was looking at her. 

"OK, then do you mind telling me what you're starring at?" 

"Well, um, I'm um," He searched dumbfounded for an excuse for his obvious distraction. 

"...am looking at that woman." Greg finished for him; Darien turned to look at him and smiled. "Not that I blame you, she's really beautiful." 

"That she is, that she is." He replied. "So...why aren't you at the palace?" 

"Excuse me?" He inquired shockingly when Darien turned his total attention to him.

"You know what, that's why you can't play poker, cause you can never keep a straight face Nephlite." Darien continued as he looked at the man with an unmistakable black wig on. "Malachite told you to watch me?" He sighed at being caught, but nodded his head in agreement. 

"He told me he was staying back in Savannah and told me to come on this trip." 

. 

"You know, I am capable of taking care of myself." Darien looked at him in a frustrated manner. "I wish you guys would stop following me like this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so how's the vacation so far?" He dismissed the conversation with the wave of his hand.

"How's the palace holding up?" He ignored his question and posted his own, his brow arching in process. 

"Zoycite and Jedite are doing just fine managing everything, it's all under control." He replied easily. 

"Well, I guess I can say that I am having an interesting time." 

"Whatever, Malachite told me the whole story. I don't see how you can possibly argue with a woman with that body." He looked to the dance floor to see a woman smiling gleefully while dancing in another man's arms before looking at Darien once more. 

"It's easy, believe me. She's the most annoying, irritating, and yet intriguing woman I have ever met. How can someone manage to be so sexy, and yet so infuriating at the same time?" He threw his hands in the air as if giving up on some hidden battle. 

"So, you slept with her yet?" he asked. 

"No!" He snapped. "Is that all you guys think I do? Have sex all the time? Sex, sex, sex! What am I, a raging body of hormones ready to burst at any moment?" He exclaimed.

"I'm only going by what I see okay...in any matter, what's the problem, you would have usually done so, and had her out of your mind by now."

"I don't know, she's not like any other woman I have ever met, she's, she's well, different." He replied. 

He was beginning to worry now. She was supposed to meet him here at seven so they could watch the water; it was now eight. He knew she could be late sometimes, but this was ridiculous. His concern getting the best of him, he decided that he was going to walk around and begin to search for her. 

He went back to the dance hall and after not seeing her anywhere; he headed straight for the bar to speak with Nephlite.

"Have you seen Selene?" He asked. 

"No, she left with that guy more than an hour ago after taking a drink." He replied. 

"I want you to look for her, if you see anyone harming her in any way, hold them, and look for me. I'll deal with them myself." He ended coldly before walking away. 

He was going towards the direction of her room to see if she was there when he was certain he heard someone calling his name softly; almost immediately he stopped and traveled his steps previous steps, attempting to track down the sound. When he reached the door that he was sure it had been coming from, he gave it one look before stepping back and busting through. The sight that he was greeted with he was sure would haunt him for weeks. 


	4. Chapter 3 (Rated R for Nudity)

She was writhing and moaning where she lay on a bed with only a white sheet to cover her nakedness. His heart was suddenly filled with so much pain and heartache that he couldn't believe; and to think Justin almost came with them on this trip! He knew at once by looking at the way in which she looked at him with excited, agitated and yet distant eyes, that she was drugged.

"Oh, Selene." He walked over to her swiftly; for some reason that he couldn't understand, he had even felt like crying for seeing her looking like this, so helpless and confused. 

"Darien." She moaned his name when he took her in his arms and started to comb his fingers in her hair. 

"It's okay...I'm here." He comforted her and was slightly thrown of kilter when he felt her fingers begin to caress his body.

"Darien..." He muttered a curse as she began to place kisses along his neck; he was about to lift her in his arms and take her back to her room when he was certain her heard a noise. Without needing further warning he turned around and ducked quickly as a pan went flying over his head. He swung a hard kick sending his opponent flying to the floor; it was the man from earlier except he was not wearing as much as he had been previously and a very prominent tent formation could be seen in his half unzipped pants. With anger rising in his eyes he quickly grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall with a look that could kill.

"If you ever...touch her...again," He growled. "If you ever come within the same breathing space as her again...If I even have to look at you, or if she ever has to look at you...I WILL NOT HESISTATE TO KILL YOU!!!" He ended coldly as Nephlite walked in. 

"Hey man, look, if you let me go, I'll let you have a piece of her too, both of you." Darien had never been so disgusted in his life; he immediately put on a fake smile. 

"Really, the both of us." Darien queried with the raise of a brow; he nodded with a wide grin.

"Darien" Selene moaned once more; just hearing her voice and being brought back to the reality of her state, caused his anger to rise tenfold. 

"You promise?" He smirked. 

"Yeah man, just let me go." Her replied eagerly.

"Oh, all right." He allowed the man to fall and then turned to see Nephlite standing at the door awaiting orders. "But first things first." He added; before the man could blink he about faced and sent a punch reeling into his face causing him to fall unconscious. "Take him to the ship's jail, I'll deal with him fully later." He ended as he cracked his knuckles repeatedly before spitting on the man's prone body. 

As soon as they left Darien turned towards Selene, her arms were out and waiting for him.

"Darien." She moaned. "I need you." 

__

It isn't fair. He thought as he picked her up in his arms, sheet and all, and carried her to her room along with her clothes. 

She was a mother with a son at home waiting for her and this had to happen. God, if he hadn't been there...and then what if she would have become pregnant or worse...that man could have had some disease or...he blocked those thoughts from his mind as he deposited her gently on the bed. He had saved her; she was safe. 

Her arms came round his shoulders to embrace him as her lips began to plant passionate kisses all up and down his neck once more; he knew what this meant, he had to high tail it out of there fast before she made him lose control; he could never do this to her. Even though the Lord knows how much he wanted it. 

He tried to pull away, she responded by kissing him fully on the lips and forcefully pulling him down onto the bed with her. He wanted to not respond, but it was so hard, especially when her fingers blindly found the buttons for his shirt and tore it open.

"No Selene...damnit...(moan)...no." She kissed up and down his chest, her fingers trailing here and there, touching him all over. He had to gather all the energy he could muster to push her away from him, and wasn't surprised when she reached out for him once more; he grabbed her wrists in one hand, she retaliated by arched her body towards him, the sheet slipping down some to give a tantalizing view. 

He shut his eyes tightly, he knew that what he was about to do would be somewhat harsh, but he needed to keep an eye on her and at the same time make sure she didn't try come after him. He sighed as he pulled off his belt with his free hand and proceeded to fasten her hands to the railing. He would only do it until she felt asleep, he reasoned; then they would both be safe. 

When her hands had been secured he arose from her bed and went straight for her suitcase; if he was going to survive this, she would have to have some clothes on.

When she was fully clothed in a long tee shirt and a pair of white socks, he retreated to the other side of the room where he attempted to ignore the sounds of her moaning and calling out to him.

When she had finally fallen asleep, he arose from his place by her desk and went to her, almost immediately removing her constraints. She looked better this way, innocent once again. He knew in the morning that she wouldn't remember a bit of the night's events and he was happy that was so, he would hate to know how she would react if she knew just how close to losing her humanity she had become.

Nephlite half bowed when Darien entered the dark room with a somber look early that morning, when the sun had barely touched the sky. 

"How is she?" 

"Asleep." He replied as he took out some white bandaging tape and began to wrap them around his knuckles and hands; he looked to the seemingly empty room before turning back towards Nephlite. "You didn't touch him did you?" He asked contemptibly.

"No, but when I told him who you were, he visibly freaked." He chuckled. "I think he fell asleep in one of the darker corners of the room."

"Good...I need someplace to vent some frustration." He pulled his shirt over his head and placed it on a chair nearby before walking across the room to the still figure in the darkest corner. He loomed over him before bring his hand back to slap him hard across the face. "Wake up." He spat. The man's eyes fluttered opened just in time to have a punch aimed at his face. "I'm going to teach you the hard way...why you will never treat women that way again."

He was surprised to find her gone when he had returned to that room later after bathing and changing into a comfortable pair of clothes. Almost immediately he freaked, afraid that something had happened to her, but calmed down when he found her standing alone by the deck's railing. The wind was blowing through her hair, and he inwardly chuckled when he realized she was adorning a pair of jogging sweatpants and sweatshirt.

"Do you jog every morning?" He watched as she turned towards him with a vacant look before turning back towards the view of the ocean. "Something wrong?"

"I just...you ever just wake up and just feel lousy?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down into the water. "I don't know...I just...I just don't feel good this morning."

"I know how that can be...did you eat anything this morning?"

"No...I couldn't sleep all that much, so I just got up, got dressed, and started jogging around deck."

"Oh...what do you say to joining me for breakfast this morning?"

"Looking like this?" She mused.

"Have you even bothered to look at what I'm wearing?" He chuckled as she turned towards him with her brow arched to assess his blue denim cut of jeans, white sweatshirt, and brown sandals. 

"Well...guess you'll fit in..." She giggled lightly before continuing. "But I would rather settle for a light meal so that we can eat outside, the view her is breathtaking."

"I guess I could arrange for a picnic." He smiled. "It does feel rather nice out here...the breeze that's coming in is rather cool."

"Then I guess that settles it." She smiled.

She brought the blanket closer to her body with one hand, the other reaching into the basket for a warm croissant settled into her surroundings.

"You ever wish that you could just freeze frame an entire scene?" He murmured as spread some grape jelly across a piece of toast.

"Yeah...it almost seems so unreal." She sighed as she lay back somewhat, popping pieces of the croissant in her mouth. "So warm and yet cool at the same time...it's like a painting or something." 

"Ya know, I have to admit, I really like being with you and I wish that you didn't have to go." Her head jerked towards him and recognized the seriousness in his words. Things were moving too fast; there was so much he didn't know about her. There were so many things that she could not tell, suffice to say, she felt that he deserved at least some of the truth.

"Darien-"She sighed as she looked away, trying to find the words with which she could tell him this.

"I know what you're going to say...you're going to say it's too soon right? That I couldn't possibly feel anything for you yet, but Selene...you, I don't know, you just make me, you make me feel...different." He nervously slipped his fingers through his hair as he turned away, trying to find the words to describe the way he felt. "And I really like your kid, and I want-"

"Wait, slow down...let me talk first, before you say anything." She replied. "I've been lying to you somewhat."

"Excuse me?" His eyes returned to her, looking at her disbelievingly.

"Remember when we first met?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, I really had not wanted to be bothered by you, or Malachite." 

"You saw Malachite?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm not blind you know." She chuckled before continuing with a sigh. "Anyway, I tried to figure out a way to get you to leave me alone, so…" she stopped talking for a while wondering whether or not she should go through with this. 

"So…?" he asked 

"I started speaking my second language." She said quickly and winced waiting for the blow. 

"I don't get it." He stated 

"Try this one on for size." She said and then began speaking in English without her accent. 

"I can speak English." His face dropped and he grew silent. 

"So that woman you claimed to be the owner of the house, was, you?" She nodded silently. 

"You mad at me?" Her eyes stared into his blank expression; the silence brooded for a while and he began to scare her before he shockingly busted out laughing. 

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He asked with glowing eyes. 

"And my name is Serena, not Selene." She finished. 

"Well, well, well, Serena, nice to meet you." He laughed, making her smile. "You know, if you lengthened your name, it would be Serenity." He stated and glanced into her startled face. 

"Who…who's Serenity?" She queried. "Oh, she's the legendary Princess of the Moon." He paused. "Some of us believe that there is life on other planets. And that there is this legendary Princess of the Moon who will hold a lot of power when she comes into reign...Right now, it is a belief that that there's a kingdom on the moon that rules the universe...and the books say that the Princess is the most beautiful woman ever seen." 

"The books?" She merely choked at his words.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago they made a startling discovery in Ancient Greece. These books appeared out of nowhere and they told the stories of the legends I speak of. We don't understand how they could have gotten there, and yet they were somehow preserved in the sand.".

"Do you believe in the legends…of the princess?" She whispered. 

"Yes, I do...I don't know why either, but something in my heart tells me that it's true...I sometimes wonder what it would be like to meet someone with such power, such beauty." He paused. "The thing is, a long time ago, I fell in love with someone...and it's the oddest thing, because I feel as if I just woke up one day and she was torn away from me." He turned away from her, his body solemn. "I was in some kind of accident when they found me, I lost all memories of what she looked like and who she was. The doctor's thought it was kind of strange...I mean, how can you remember there being someone and yet not remember what they look like or even their name?" Sighing dejectedly, he continued. "I figure that maybe this woman, the princess that is, would someday help me find her...I mean she has power right, sure she can help me find what I have searched for all theses years." He turned and glanced at her, she had a questioning sardonic grin on her face. "What?" 

"And to believe all this time I thought you were just a sourpuss." She replied as she hit him lightly on the shoulder; he chuckled deeply in response.

"Darien, if there's life on other planets," she suddenly change the mood to a more serious one. "and the Princess has so much power, why do you suppose they never contacted Earth?" She chewed thoughtfully on the last piece of bread before downing her drink.

"That's the same question that's been puzzling me, and I seriously don't get it." He breathed, placing his piece of toast back down on the blanket. "I've always thought of beings on other planets as being more advanced than us here on Earth." He paused for a moment and lightly scratched his chin. "You know it's funny, but we look in the telescopes everyday and we see the moon, but it looks blank as a slate. If there is a kingdom on the moon, why does it look inhabited?" 

"Have you always been this deep Darien Wales?" she asked. "Why is it that you hide yourself behind that blanket of cold feelings. When you keep things to yourself; your feelings, ideas, beliefs: you will always feel cold inside." She paused. "But when you share what you have inside with another, beneath that blanket, like right now, you feel so much warmer." She turned to look at him and saw how intensely he was starring at her. 

"Have you always been this beautiful, this serene?" He inquired with a smile on his face; she placed her head down and blushed before he took his hand from within the blanket, and with two fingers he tilted her chin up to him. "Whoever Princess Serenity is, she could have more beauty than a crystal sea, more grace than a swan, more splendor than the sunset on the horizon of the ocean, but her beauty will never, ever surpass yours." She was startled at the intensity of his words and could only watch mutely as he slowly began to close the gap between them. When they finally kissed, it ignited the fireworks that had been within the both of them. They kissed passionately, as if they would never see each other again, as if the world was going to end, as if no one else mattered but them. As they kissed, a lonely tear trickled down the side of Serena's face. Whirlwinds of thoughts swirled throughout her mind. She didn't want this to happen. He had fallen for her, she knew it, but she could never let herself feel the same way as he felt for her. She could never love another, she just couldn't do it anymore. 

__

Don't worry _Serena_ .She told herself. _You're almost back to the Puerto Rican shoreline, when you get back the trip will be over. You'll go back to Savannah, and from there you, Mina and Justin will leave and exit form Darien and Malachite's lives. They'll never see you again, and you're positively sure that overtime they'll forget you guys ever existed._ She suddenly released herself from the kiss and wiped the tear so that he could not see. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Darien, you don't know me at all. I can't allow this to continue." She replied. 

"Why, when it feels so right? You can't deny that Serena." He countered.

"I-I did something unlawful when I was young, and for it I was punished. I'm...I'm so ashamed of myself." She rubbed her face with her hands repeatedly as she rocked back and forth. 

"I don't care what" he began 

"No Darien listen." She interrupted him. "I can't, I can't love another, I won't love another, I can only love him, I'm sorry, but I will wait until he returns for me." 

"Serena, I can't believe you are waiting after some jerk that left you str-". Whack! 

"Stop it!" she interrupted after she slapped him hard on the cheek. "Don't ever talk of him in that way. He loved me, and loves me still." She yelled. "I can feel it, and I know he still searches for me." She turned away as the tears came once more. "You know what Darien, you truly disgust me. What about the love you so recently spoke of? Would you truly so quickly betray her love by giving into another?!" She said coldly. "Hmph, I guess then that truly never really was love was it, or maybe, maybe that girl doesn't exist. Maybe she's some fictional character you made up so that you can get me to soften up to you. Pretty little Serena all vulnerable and no place to go!" She stood up angrily, the blanket dropping from her shoulders.

"That's not true" He refuted as he stood to face her.

"You know, even if she is real, I pity the girl that FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He watched silently, his body immobile, as he watched her run away. 

"Serena, what happened out there?!" Mina exclaimed to her silent friend on the plane. 

"Excuse me ma'am, but you're going to have to lower your voice just a little." The stewardess arose from her bent position before continuing. 

"First of all, you come back and he knows you speak English, and that your name is Serena." She began in a voice barely above a whisper. "And second, you guys are worse off than you were before you went on the trip. At least, when you were arguing, you were talking to each other." For a while it was quiet. "Well..." She pleaded. 

"All I can say is that he loves me for the wrong reasons."

"Does it really matter when it comes to love why you even love?"

"It does when I have to chose between the love of man that surpasses everything I've ever dreamed, and the love of a stranger."

3 months later

As time grew on Darien's heart grew cold and he blocked his heart towards loving again. And with time he became a restless man in every aspect of his manner, except when he dealt with his people. If there was anything about his kingdom that was never disputed, it was the fact that he was well respected by all, and even loved by some.

He sat in his conference room along with his generals. It was there that they met and discussed any matters concerning the areas in which they governed. Malachite governed the Northern Lands, Zoycite the South, Jedite the West, and Nephlite the East. There were other lesser kings around Earth who ruled certain lands, and they reported to Darien's guards, who in turn reported to him 

"That's it, none of you has anything disturbing to report?" Darien inquired with disturbingly haunted eyes.

. 

"No Endymion, for some reason the lands are rather peaceful around this time of year." Zoycite replied as he swindled his chair a bit to follow the path of his pacing.

"It's going to be a boring couple of days indeed." He mumbled. "No one has anything necessary for my interference?" The room remained quiet as he slumped into his chair and stared out the window.

"Endymion, although this has no bearing on matters that concern the people of my region, this may interest you." Malachite interceded.

"Proceed." 

"Well, you and the rest of us are very aware of the archaeological dig that is under way in Greece." Malachite began and they all nodded in response. 

"That's where they found the books containing the legends of Selene." Zoycite commented. 

"Well, it seems that they have made a new discovery. Although they did not comment on how significant it was, they requested our presence in Athens in three days at noon." 

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Darien exclaimed before turning relaxed eyes to each of them. "Is everyone certain that in their regions that no grave matter of strict importance is about?" They all nodded. "All right then, prepare for our departure to Athens, Greece." 

After preparing the palace for his absence, and getting all matters situated, Darien and his generals departed for Athens. With Darien's private jet, they reached there in not time of course. When they arrived the well-known archeologist, Dr. Mento, greeted them. When they approached the camp ground, the people bowed down and Darien immediately spoke up. 

"No need for formalities now, I got enough of that back home." He smirked and became somewhat agitated when the people didn't budge. "Next man that bows shall have his head cut off where he stands." He finished with a smile and watched with amusement as the people quickly stood. "Now, show me what you have discovered." When he said this everyone scurried about as Dr. Mento approached them once more. 

Darien glanced around at his surroundings and became absent of the fact that Dr. Mento was speaking with his generals. All he could see that was worth anything was a pile of treasure that was off to the side with one man standing guard. Sure, he had plenty of wealth and treasure, what was so special about what they recently found? 

As he stepped closer the guard stepped aside, and that's when he saw it. The most beautiful sword he had ever laid his eyes upon. The hilt was made of pure silver, while the handle was made of solid gold. To the untrained eye, this would look like an ordinary sword, but Darien knew better. It was expertly made. Every groove, curve, and line was done to make the sword sharper, lighter, and easier to handle. It was magnificent. 

__

I don't think the archeologist will mind if I take this back to the palace. He thought as he began to pull the sword with little effort out of the side of a stone it seemed to be wedged in. Just as the sword was almost out, he heard a blood-curdling scream.

"M'Lord noooooo!" Dr. Mento screamed. It was too late; Darien had already pulled the sword from its place and suddenly had this overwhelming feeling that he was becoming one with it. "Oh, Selene!" Dr. Mento exclaimed as he almost fainted. 

"What, I don't see what's so dangerous about this sword." He wielded it in his hands, captivated by the way in which the sun gleamed off its surface. 

"M'Lord," Dr. Mento began, a slight quiver to his voice. "For days we have been trying to pull the sword out of it's place. But, if anyone dared, they were electrocuted." 

"You expect me to believe that the same sword, that I pulled out of the stone with little effort, electrocuted the lives of those who tried before me?" The doctor nodded. 

"It would seem, Endymion." Malachite began. "That the sword has chosen you as its owner." 

"Are you now telling me that this inanimate object has life?" He arched his brow in amusement. 

"Precisely." Malachite replied as suddenly the ground began to shake. They all backed away from the treasure, which seemed to be the source of the problem. The ground suddenly opened up and swallowed the precious gems and stones that lay above it and suddenly a great cloud erupted from the huge crack in the ground, obscuring their vision. When the cloud cleared up, before them stood a man in gleaming silver armor covering everything up to his neck; the headpiece was seemingly in the shape of a falcon. On the crest of his armor was a golden moon insignia. 

"Don't be afraid." He began. "Allow me to ease the tense between us." He placed two fingers on the emblem and said the words: "Falcon Mode, disengage." Immediately a bright light flashed and they covered their eyes. When they opened their eyes once more, before them stood a man with long brown hair pulled to the back, in a white uniform. Diagonally, from shoulder to waist, was a golden sash covered in medals. "I am Galen, Captain of the Royal Moon Guard, Protector of the Moon Kingdom, and Ambassador of the Alliance of the Silver Millennium. I have come to greet the keeper of the silver saber."

"Silver saber?" Darien asked while approaching him cautiously. "You mean this thing." Darien said waving the sword around as if it were a toy.

"Silly human, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Galen warned. Darien arched his eyebrow as he swung the sword one more time; he jumped in shock as lightning flew from it towards the sky sending him back a bit. Galen laughed at their bewildered faces. "I have come to give you the challenge of the century, King Endymion of Earth." Galen stated. 

"Challenge me?" Darien asked. "And how do you know my name?" 

"We've been watching you and your planet, King Endymion of Earth, for a millennium." Galen replied. Darien narrowed his eyes at Galen in a questioningly manner. 

"Who's been watching me?" Darien asked. 

"Why, the Queen of the Universe herself, Queen Serenity." He replied. 

"What of this challenge?"

"You've been chosen, King Endymion of Earth." Galen replied. 

"Chosen, chosen for what?" Malachite asked. 

"Just as protective as ever." Galen addressed him. "Malachite, Captain of the Earth Kingdom Guard, governor of the Northern Lands, and advisor to Endymion, the King of Earth. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." 

"If that man says Endymion, King of Earth one more time, I think I'll throw up." Jedite mumbled to Zoycite, who immediately smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh. 

"If it makes you uncomfortable Jedite, then I'll simply address him as Endymion." Galen chuckled and Nephlite joined in merriment. "Nice to see you are on my side, Nephlite." They were a little pensive of the fact that he knew their names, and it also seemed as if he knew them as well. 

"That's great, but what of this challenge?" Darien inquired. "And what have I been chosen for?" 

"You, Endymion, have been chosen as the semi ruler of the next millennium. The Crystal Millennium, to be exact." He replied. 

"Excuse me?" Darien inquired. "The next ruler of what?" 

"Why the universe of course, beside your queen that is." Galen replied. 

"My Queen?" 

"Why the ever so lovely, elegant and eternal; Princess Serenity the Second." Galen replied with a smile. 


	5. Chapter 4NonHentai

"The legendary Princess Serenity?" Malachite asked shocked. 

"Yes...but before you can receive your entity, you must past three tests of worthiness." He paused. "The first test is of Strength and Confidence, the second is of power, and the third is of love." 

"Wait a minute, the first two tests I understand, but the third. How do you plan to test me on love?" He inquired skeptically. 

"Why that is simple King Endymion, to win the test of love, you must win the heart of the princess." 

"Wait a minute," interjected Jedite. "If he passes the three tests, he will be the next ruler of the universe beside the universe's most beautiful and guarded prize, Serenity?" Galen nodded. "And what do we get?" 

"Your jobs will be the same, to guard the king...and for your services, you will get a little something on the side." He chuckled at a hidden joke. 

"Like what?" Nephlite asked. 

"You shall find out, and believe me when I say that you shall not be disappointed." He turned serious eyes back to Darien. "Now, King Endymion, do you except?" 

"What kind of test, what shall be expected of me, and what does the millennium alliance receive from this?" He pestered; he refused to go through an agreement with a people he did not know, blindfolded.

"I am sorry, but I am not to reveal what each tests entails, all you need to know is that each time you pass a test, you will be told so. The millennium's reason for choosing you can not be revealed to you, less it sway your reasoning." He paused. "There is something else, Serenity, the princess, knows nothing of this, as far as she is concerned you are merely another suitor, and should you except this mission, that's how it should remain. In fact, no one is to be told of what you have learned today." He paused. "Now, do you except?" Darien looked back at his generals. He definitely needed a change and suddenly felt as if everything was riding on this decision. That's when he knew his answer. 

"I except...when do the tests begin?" 

"Now." Galen began as a sword materialized in his hand. " I shall fight you to the death, but all you need to do is get the confidence that I look for." 

"To the death?" His eyes became hard that so much would be expected of him so soon; choosing not to voice his thoughts, he prodded with another question. "How am I to do that?" 

"I cannot reveal that to you, I can only let you know when you have it." He replied. "I suggest you tell everyone to get back, we're going to need all the space we can get." He grinned widely, a glint in his eye as he began to wield his sword. They all backed up immediately as both Darien and he got in fighting stances. 

Metal met metal as they fought with dire earnest. Their bodies moved quickly and agile, beads of sweat dripping from their foreheads. They continued in this manner until Darien used his foot to make Galen trip. Galen surprisingly jumped up and over Darien and pulled him from behind. He then brought a sword up to his neck and began to whisper. 

"I questioned the queen's motives for choosing you, I did not think you were worth it. Too bad now you'll have to die." As he said this Darien's eyes became fiery. "You are a worthless human, you could never rule the universe." Darien's mind was going crazy. "No self confidence in you at all, I don't know what she saw in you." He threw Galen over his shoulders. 

_He's right, I have no confidence, but in times like these, it's hard to be...god I miss her...think confidence...confidence, why do I feel this burning need to release some greater power in me when I know that I am giving all that I have got? Both opponents jumped in the air, swords hitting with great force before they touched ground one more. __I feel like it's calling me…it's overwhelming…I must release it! He didn't know where it was coming from, but he didn't care, he was going to use it. Everyone watched in astonishment as Darien's body began to glow a dark midnight blue. His speed increased to the point in which he had Galen backing up and on the defensive, struggling to block every move he made. His eyes glowed a brilliant silver blue before Galen managed to get him in a chokehold one more, and whisper in his ear. _

"You have achieved confidence in your abilities, now relax your powers." He slowly released him as the blue aura dimmed down to nothingness. "Your powers are great Endymion, they only be fine tuned. As you continue to focus on the relations of the moon, I will train you to fine tune it."With a flick of his wrist his sword disappeared.

"Powers?" Darien probed dumbfoundedly. 

"Yes Endymion, you have powers, the powers of Earth. They are their strongest when you are on your own planet...just as the sailor warriors." 

"A Sailor Warrior, they are not described in the legends." He replied. 

"The Sailor Warriors have stronger weapons than those imaginable, but in order to protect the princess, those powers are kept secret." Galen continued as Darien's guardians approached. "And now, the queen herself wishes to speak with you." 

"This is not happening." Zoycite replied in shock. 

"I assure you, this is happening." Galen smirked before placing his fingers on the emblem once more. "Your highness, phase 1 completed, phase two underway." 

"Thank-you Galen, I'm going to speak by visual message." She replied. They watched in awe as an image began to materialize before them. When it became clear, it revealed a 3-D image of a woman wearing a long ice blue sleeveless dress that hugged her figure. Her hair cascaded all the way down to her feet, on top of which rest two balls on either side of her head; her forehead carried the same emblem encrusted on Galen's vest. 

Galen immediately bowed down and lowered his head, Darien and his guardians followed suit as a sign of respect. 

"Rise." She began with a smile, watching as they all silently stood. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face Endymion. You have great promise and I am hoping that we will meet soon." 

"It would be an honor." He replied. 

"I am pleased to here you say this, because I am planning to visit Earth within two days, and I shall be bringing all of the royal family with me, I am hoping that you can accommodate us." 

"Greatfully." 

"Well then, it is settled, Galen, prepare to teleport back to the moon palace." she paused. "And again, it was nice to meet you." 

"More so to be graced with your presence, your majesty." He countered as she and Galen disappeared. 

"We have to leave immediately and prepare for their arrival." Darien commanded. "Wait till I tell mother." 

** **

Darien sat on his seat in the ballroom, all kinds of thoughts going through his head. He wished Serena were here. In the end, she had proven to be someone he was quite comfortable talking to. He wished he could talk to her now; this whole even was beginning to make him feel quite uncomfortable. 

He sighed as his thoughts were suddenly bombarded by the sounds of trumpets. Two guards opened the door and the announcer began. He glanced behind him where his mother sat patiently; she winked at him and smiled brilliantly before he turned back around. 

He watched as the crowd separated in order that the royal party may walk through. As necessary for protocol, he arose from his seat and stood in front of the table awaiting them to enter so that he may greet them; his mother joined him and stood to the side.

"Her royal heighness, Princess Minako from the planet Venus." Everyone bowed as she entered in an opaque orange dress that clung to her body like a second skin. It had thin straps at the top, and the breastline came over the dress like a hood that dropped down, showing some cleavage and yet keeping for modesty. The end of her dress came down in a frill. 

Darien was shocked to see Mina walking up to him, and he could tell she was equally shock to see him standing before her. Her golden tiara glistened in the light, the orange gem dangling in the center of her head and sparkling like the sun. Huge candy curls spilt from the tiara, orange hibiscus flowers surrounding the fancy arrangement. He had to admit that she looked beautiful, but her beauty did not move him much. 

He turned to look at his general Malachite, and inwardly chuckled at look he saw flash across his face. Mina walked up to him and curtsied, and he bowed in response. She then slowly got up as Malachite took her hand and led her to the spot in which she was to sit. 

At this, all new types of random thoughts began to enter his mind. He stood dumbfoundedly and numb to his surroundings; his mind was still on Serena. He might get used to the idea if she was the princess...what if it was her? 

Before he could make head or tails of the situation, he was bowing to the Queen of the Moon herself. She nodded her head in acknowledgment and he escorted her to her seat next to his mother before returning to his spot, one thing on his mind. He was about to meet the millennium' best kept secret, as the legends had called her. She was the only heir to the throne that would rule the universe. If she weren't heavily guarded, everything would plummet. It was she who was needed in order to continue the bloodline as well, for only the true bloodline could use the silver crystal. He had never heard much detail about it, only that it held within, the ultimate power. His thoughts were once more halted by the sound of the blasting trumpets. 

"Presentingggg." The announcer began. "Her royal heighness, heir to the throne of the moon kingdom, and next ruler of the universe," 

_Mental note...kill the announcer. Darien's heart stilled. _

"The Supreme Princessss...Serenity!" He exclaimed with finality, and moved out of the way as she entered; everyone bowed at her presence. Without realizing it, Darien immediately searched for her eyes. Those eyes, that looked a smoldering gray. Gray...Serena's eyes were baby blue, her hair golden. They shared some resemblance, but it wasn't her, the princess's hair was a sparking crystal diamond shade. He breathed a deep breath as he looked over her apparel, her long ivory sleeveless dress draped to the floor, the breastline going straight across the top of her dress. 

In the midst of the breastline, two ivory fabrics flared out in an upside down vee shape and dropped to the opposite sides of her dress. They came from the center of her breastline down like a cape, which was not removable. The inside part of her dress was visible because the cape didn't cover the entire gown, but only the back and sides. There was gold embroidery all down the front of the inside on top of the ivory and on the side of the inside; she had a slit that came all the way up to two inches above mid thigh. Her hair was done up in the same way as her mother's, except around her buns she wore white roses and on her head, a crystal tiara with a huge blue diamond and a silver crescent moon in the center. Curls spilled from her tiara, framing her face beautifully.

When she reached him he took her hand, bowed low, and kissed it; she responded in turn, lightly dipping as he bowed, a sudden warmth overcoming the two of them. 

"Now I know why the legends never described you, your beauty is breathtaking." He whispered to her while they danced. 

"Is that your best?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"The way you've addressed me, it's not unlike the way many of the suitors before you tried to earn my favor." She replied. He was stunned by her bluntness, but he was not one to be outwitted. 

"Forgive me for commenting on your appearance in order to clear the silence that hangs between us." He whispered to her; she giggled lightly at his empty expression. 

"You know, we can not argue like this, if we are going to be working together for a while." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Did you not know, it is customary, if I approve, for me and my suitor to go on a few missions to see whether or not we work well together."

"It would seem that the millennium alliance is keeping secrets from me again, but nevertheless, this could prove interesting…do you approve?" He replied sardonically.

"Perhaps, and I assure you, Endymion, that it is strictly business; no other suitor before you has ever managed to get me to do anything…that I did not want to do." She whispered gently into his ear, tickling his senses.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me." He smirked.

"This is merely child's play Endymion." She paused, her eyes darting to his lips before looking back up again. "If my intention were so, you would not be standing here." She was melting him with her touch; he needed to keep distance from her. As if on cue, the music stopped and he let go of her and bowed before her, she curtsied in return. 

"It has been a pleasure dancing...with you, Serenity." 

"No Endymion, the pleasure's all mine." He watched as she went to speak with the other princesses and he headed towards his generals. Just as he was almost there, he could have sworn that he saw Serena; a flash of blue and gold is what he saw before his eyes. He began to walk around the room, following the colors, and just when he thought he had lost her, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Lost?" He heard a feminine voice say. He immediately turned around to gaze into baby blue eyes once more. 

"Serena, what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I should be asking the same, King Endymion." She raised the level of her voice and arched her brow when she said his name. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but-" 

"No it's O.K. really." She cut him off, her eyes darting to where the princess stood regally, talking amongst other royals. "Looks like somebody's climbing the social ladder." She continued as she looked back to him. "I had to come here to see if the rumors were true. I can't believe that the Princess you spoke of is here, and what's more, you have been chosen as her next suitor Darien Wales." 

"Just call me Darien, Serena." He sighed. "Look, I never met for this to happen, I-" 

"Don't apologize to me, I ended it remember." She cut him off once more, before changing the subject. "She sure is beautiful isn't she?" She turned her full attention to where the other woman stood. "I could never be more beautiful than her. She has everything; I have but my son...and I'm pretty sure everyone loves her, and yet the one man who has ever loved me, is lost to me…" The words _perhaps forever _were left unsaid as she glanced towards her shaky hands, immediately tightening into fists so that he would not see.

"Serena, I loved you." He countered fiercely. 

"You didn't love me for the right reasons, Darien." She sighed before continuing. "And even if we would have gotten together, you would always have a spot in your heart for her, and I couldn't take that. I don't want a majority of your love...call me selfish...but I want it all."He could feel his heart breaking into; rejection was a hard reality.

"I see," He began, gathering his composure, even if he was hurting inside. "Well then, Serena, I have to tell you, that you have become to me one to reckon with. I admired you the way you are, I admired you for you, and I felt more comfortable with you than with any other. I find talking to you like a walk in the park. And I'm hoping that I can come to you and talk to you about anything, as a friend." He knew she was right; he would always reserve a part of his heart for her; but even if he knew it, he still wished it weren't so. _I have never felt so alone in a room full of people before. _

"Thank-you, I've never had a male friend before." She looked a little ways away and then directed her attention back towards him. " I think I see someone I want to speak to...I have to go." 

"Did I mention that you look really good tonight?" He said to her as she walked away. 

"Good, but not beautiful." She whispered as she walked away. 

It hurt to let him go, but she knew it would never work out. Not with 'her' in the way especially, whomever she was. She still remembered that day on the ship when she ran away from him crying, as if it were only yesterday; she had been so stupid.

_No...I won't do it! Not again! I can't do it again... She cried into her pillow, not surprised when she heard a knock on the door._

"Go away!" She cried. 

"We need to talk." He said softly. 

"I think we've talked enough!" 

"Serena, will you give me a chance?" His voice grew slightly louder; he wasn't about to leave without talking the whole thing through; there was silence for a while."Please, Serena, I'm...I'm scared." 

"Scared of what?" She mumbled under breath, unbelievingly. 

"I'm scared of, of losing another chance at love...it's a hard to find and I just need to, to; I don't know what I need. Please...just listen to me." His voice began to soften at his last words. 

"Talk." She submitted finally. "I'm listening." He sat outside on the floor and leaned on the door. 

"Serena, I still love, her, in fact I'll always love her." He began. "But just because I love someone else, doesn't mean loving another will replace that love. I mean, you love your parents, and even if they die, you'll always love them right, and if anyone else came along to act as a parent to you, just because you except them, doesn't mean you love your parents any less." She wondered if someone was trying to play some sickened joke on her when he had said those words. "It's been four years since the accident, and although I don't want to except her possible death, I have to see it as a possibility. I have to...to move on. I don't think she would want me to...to be miserable all my life. I can't live forever in a dream waiting for something that I will never be sure that I will get..." Thunk! His head hit the floor hard and he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them slightly once more, his vision was a blur. Slowly, little by little he widened his view, and that's when he saw her. She was on all fours with her face directly above his, a few inches away, her body still inside the room. 

"Sorry didn't realize that you were leaning on the door. You all right?" She asked. He got up slowly and she rose with him. He stood there for a while before he got a dazed look on his face and fell forward; she caught him and brought him in the room; he awoke five minutes later. 

"Yeah, I'm all right." He answered. 

"That's good to know but your response is 5 minutes late." She giggled as she continued to hold a washcloth with ice to the back of his head. He noted his position on the bed with his head in her lap. 

"Did I black out?" he asked. 

"You must of hit the floor harder than I thought, because like I said, you were out for 5 minutes." 

"Why did you open the door anyway?" 

"I pitied you." 

"Pity huh? I should try that next time." He replied sarcastically. 

"I guess you can say I'm a sucker for a hurt man." She laughed. He quickly got up and was sitting upright on the bed. 

"When I was little, and I used to get hurt, my mom used to kiss it, and then it felt better all over again." He said with puppy eyes. She arched her eyebrow at him. "And if my memory serves me right, you're kisses are somewhat different than any other I've ever tasted before." 

"Darien Wales, you are not hurt!" she retorted. 

"Yes I am, really, so if you just kiss it and make it better then, I'll be able to leave this room without limping." He said sadly. 

"You hit your head not your legs you idiot!"

"Hey, you were the one who did this to me, so the least you could do is remedy it and make it better." It was quiet for a while, and he just sat there giving her the puppy eye look. 

"Oh All right, ALL RIGHT!" She whined and rolled her eyes. "You big Baby. But no, and I mean no, KINKY stuff." 

"I'm hurt that you would even suggest such a thing, what do you think, I'm after your body?" he said sarcastically. 

"That's exactly what I think, now tell me, where does it hurt?" She queried in a serious tone. He pulled off his shirt. "Just what are you doing?" 

"Showing you the boo-boos." He replied. He wasn't about to let her know that he was enjoying this whole event; he turned his back to her and she gasped. 

"What-what happened to your back? Where did you get all those bruises and scars?" His back was not a disgusting sight; it was just scared with smooth bruises.

. 

"I got them from the wars." He replied softly.** **

** **

"I didn't know you were a soldier." 

"Well, I guess it was something like that." 

"And here, you have these marks near the back of your head, they're sort of symmetric. They're between your neck and shoulder at the top of your back, where did those come from, Darien?" She asked softly. 

"I don't know...when I had awaken from the accident they were there...they're very minor, and I know they could be easily fixed, but..."

"It's all you have of your past huh?" She whispered.

"Yes...it is."

"Funny...you have a scar that is the only piece of a past you can't remember and you hold onto it...I have a scar that's the only piece of a past nightmare that makes me remember it in vivid imagery as if it happened yesterday...and I can't get rid of it no matter how hard I try." She turned away from him, looking down at her hands so she would not have to see his eyes.

"Where did you get yours from?" He broached softly, he didn't want to frighten her into withdrawing from him.

"It's not something that I want to tell...it's not something that I like remembering." Bringing her legs to rest beneath her, she looked at him with deep pooling eyes.

"Come on Serena, don't be a hypocrite now." He smirked, trying to make light of the conversation as he attempted to remind her of what she had told him earlier about hiding feelings.

"Look, I can't." She argued. 

"Serena you can trust me...like I trusted you...when I told you something that I've never told anyone before, not even Malachite." His hands reached up and cupped both of her soft cheeks within.

"I-I can't, Darien, I-I can't, I've-I've never told anyone." She sobered. 

"Serena, don't you trust me?" 

"Yes, but I can't tell you, I-I just can't." She cried and he held her close to his chest, allowing her to do so.

"Remember what you told me about keeping bitterness inside, you'll never be truly happy or have release unless you share it." He retorted. 

"You-you were listening t-to me?" She asked puzzlingly as she gazed into his eyes. 

"Yeah, what do you think?" He answered. 

"That's not the reaction I get from most guys." She replied softly. 

"Yeah, well there are those who ruin it for us good ones." _Good ones? Since when did I become a part of the team of the good ones? _

"It's not something very easy to tell." She began.

"Look, you go ahead and cry into my chest, and you can hold my hand too if you want...If you feel it overwhelming you, just cry all you want, and crush my hand as hard as you can." She laughed as he looked at her with sincere eyes. 

"I'd like that, a whole lot." She replied as they began to shift positions. She opted to sit in his lap, her head lying on his chest. She entwined her right hand with his left as his right arm wrapped around her waist, her legs curled up between his. It was quite for a while before she spoke. 

"I-I got this mark, when I was staying in France." She paused as she tried to continue; he decided not to pressure her, he knew in time that she would speak. She breathed deeply before she let out the words she had kept inside for so long.

"I...I had met this guy named Richard, an artist...and he seemed pretty nice and all. Typical male, flowers, candy, cards...always something new to show me how much he cared for me. Of course, I had been very stubborn about the whole thing...I didn't want to start a relationship because I had my son and all...I thought it was way too soon...well, one day, he overheard me talking to my friend about my 'long lost love'." She leaned her head against him, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I was an open book, I was so vulnerable...he went in for the kill...I was so happy...(sniff) that I didn't see what was happening...(sniff) until he was raping me on his studio floor." She gripped his hand tightly, burying her head into the crook of his neck as she shed tears. "God, I was such an idiot!"

"No, it wasn't your fault...you didn't know." He rebuked her softly. He hadn't known what to think of her words, it had hurt him to know that he had not been there for her, even if he had not known her then. _It wasn't fair. He held her close as she continued to cry out, finally venting what he knew must have been months or so of held back misery."I wish I could have been there, I wish I could keep you safe in my arms so that you could never be touched by another." He rocked her back and forth, consoling her with anyway he knew how._

"I just need you to be here for me now Darien." She lamented.

"I'll never leave." He replied adamantly

"No Darien." She said firmly as she pushed lightly against his chest, and looked upon his with new eyes. "I 'need you' to be here for me...now."

"Anything, anything you want." He responded quickly, still not understanding. She arose from his arms to look into his confused face, biting her lip lightly on the side, before raising her sweatshirt above her and allowing it fall softly to the carpeted floor. 

"Serena?" He looked at her questioningly as she leaned up to him, her hands clasping behind his neck, and caught his lips for a deep kiss. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing above her, slowly lowering her back to the bed. He understood what she wanted as she kissed him with an unforeseeable passion and urgency, digging her hands into the back of his head, plunging her hands in his hair. 

She allowed him to make love to her, and for the moment it was sweet heaven. He whispered words of love and beauty into her ear in French. She hadn't felt so entangled and empowered in all her life, and even though she had not remembered her first time, she knew it could have never compared to this. 

For him, with release came pleasure, happiness, and sated love. For her, release was accompanied by reality; almost too soon she shot up like a bullet from a gun, bringing the sheets up to cover her nudity as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

"Oh god." She rocked back and forth, clinging the sheet tightly as she sobbed. "What have I done?"

"Serena?" He touched her back lightly; she jerked away from him. 

"Please...don't touch me." She shivered, continuously rocking back and forth in that one position.

"Serena what's wrong?" Had he hurt her? He didn't even want to approach the possibly, but he had to know what was wrong…he couldn't live with himself if he had…"Did I…did I hurt you?" He flinched as she brought the sheet even tighter to her chest.

"No okay…please...just-just leave...please." She continued to sob as she brought her hands to cover her face in shame. 

"Don't do this to me...don't close me out again Serena, damnit." He spat. "What we shared was beautiful…don't regret it please…I'll do anything you want just…please don't regret it…tell me you don't regret something so-" _Special? _

"I'm sorry...I should have never...we should have never" She never felt so ashamed in her life; she had practically begged him for it...and now, now she could lose her chance forever. She should have never brought Darien into her world, he would never understand, and she would never be able to tell or explain it to him; she should have told him the first time they had gotten together that she wasn't interested. It would have saved him…it would have saved them both.

"Serena I don't get it...what did I do?" He felt his body slump, rejection finally sinking in full force.

"I've lost...for one night of passion, I have lost any chance I ever have of getting him back again...I've lost..." She rocked back and forth continuously, repeating the same words over and over again.

"Serena please-" He reached out one more time for her with shaky hands.

"Just go away...." She sobbed with finality as she arose from the bed and shut herself up in the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 4Hentai

"The legendary Princess Serenity?" Malachite asked shocked. 

"Yes...but before you can receive your entity, you must past three tests of worthiness." He paused. "The first test is of Strength and Confidence, the second is of power, and the third is of love." 

"Wait a minute, the first two tests I understand, but the third. How do you plan to test me on love?" He inquired skeptically. 

"Why that is simple King Endymion, to win the test of love, you must win the heart of the princess." 

"Wait a minute," interjected Jedite. "If he passes the three tests, he will be the next ruler of the universe beside the universe's most beautiful and guarded prize, Serenity?" Galen nodded. "And what do we get?" 

"Your jobs will be the same, to guard the king...and for your services, you will get a little something on the side." He chuckled at a hidden joke. 

"Like what?" Nephlite asked. 

"You shall find out, and believe me when I say that you shall not be disappointed." He turned serious eyes back to Darien. "Now, King Endymion, do you except?" 

"What kind of test, what shall be expected of me, and what does the millennium alliance receive from this?" He pestered; he refused to go through an agreement with a people he did not know, blindfolded.

"I am sorry, but I am not to reveal what each tests entails, all you need to know is that each time you pass a test, you will be told so. The millennium's reason for choosing you can not be revealed to you, less it sway your reasoning." He paused. "There is something else, Serenity, the princess, knows nothing of this, as far as she is concerned you are merely another suitor, and should you except this mission, that's how it should remain. In fact, no one is to be told of what you have learned today." He paused. "Now, do you except?" Darien looked back at his generals. He definitely needed a change and suddenly felt as if everything was riding on this decision. That's when he knew his answer. 

"I except...when do the tests begin?" 

"Now." Galen began as a sword materialized in his hand. " I shall fight you to the death, but all you need to do is get the confidence that I look for." 

"To the death?" His eyes became hard that so much would be expected of him so soon; choosing not to voice his thoughts, he prodded with another question. "How am I to do that?" 

"I cannot reveal that to you, I can only let you know when you have it." He replied. "I suggest you tell everyone to get back, we're going to need all the space we can get." He grinned widely, a glint in his eye as he began to wield his sword. They all backed up immediately as both Darien and he got in fighting stances. 

Metal met metal as they fought with dire earnest. Their bodies moved quickly and agile, beads of sweat dripping from their foreheads. They continued in this manner until Darien used his foot to make Galen trip. Galen surprisingly jumped up and over Darien and pulled him from behind. He then brought a sword up to his neck and began to whisper. 

"I questioned the queen's motives for choosing you, I did not think you were worth it. Too bad now you'll have to die." As he said this Darien's eyes became fiery. "You are a worthless human, you could never rule the universe." Darien's mind was going crazy. "No self confidence in you at all, I don't know what she saw in you." He threw Galen over his shoulders. 

_He's right, I have no confidence, but in times like these, it's hard to be...god I miss her...think confidence...confidence, why do I feel this burning need to release some greater power in me when I know that I am giving all that I have got? Both opponents jumped in the air, swords hitting with great force before they touched ground one more. __I feel like it's calling me…it's overwhelming…I must release it! He didn't know where it was coming from, but he didn't care, he was going to use it. Everyone watched in astonishment as Darien's body began to glow a dark midnight blue. His speed increased to the point in which he had Galen backing up and on the defensive, struggling to block every move he made. His eyes glowed a brilliant silver blue before Galen managed to get him in a chokehold one more, and whisper in his ear. _

"You have achieved confidence in your abilities, now relax your powers." He slowly released him as the blue aura dimmed down to nothingness. "Your powers are great Endymion, they only be fine tuned. As you continue to focus on the relations of the moon, I will train you to fine tune it."With a flick of his wrist his sword disappeared.

"Powers?" Darien probed dumbfoundedly. 

"Yes Endymion, you have powers, the powers of Earth. They are their strongest when you are on your own planet...just as the sailor warriors." 

"A Sailor Warrior, they are not described in the legends." He replied. 

"The Sailor Warriors have stronger weapons than those imaginable, but in order to protect the princess, those powers are kept secret." Galen continued as Darien's guardians approached. "And now, the queen herself wishes to speak with you." 

"This is not happening." Zoycite replied in shock. 

"I assure you, this is happening." Galen smirked before placing his fingers on the emblem once more. "Your highness, phase 1 completed, phase two underway." 

"Thank-you Galen, I'm going to speak by visual message." She replied. They watched in awe as an image began to materialize before them. When it became clear, it revealed a 3-D image of a woman wearing a long ice blue sleeveless dress that hugged her figure. Her hair cascaded all the way down to her feet, on top of which rest two balls on either side of her head; her forehead carried the same emblem encrusted on Galen's vest. 

Galen immediately bowed down and lowered his head, Darien and his guardians followed suit as a sign of respect. 

"Rise." She began with a smile, watching as they all silently stood. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face Endymion. You have great promise and I am hoping that we will meet soon." 

"It would be an honor." He replied. 

"I am pleased to here you say this, because I am planning to visit Earth within two days, and I shall be bringing all of the royal family with me, I am hoping that you can accommodate us." 

"Greatfully." 

"Well then, it is settled, Galen, prepare to teleport back to the moon palace." she paused. "And again, it was nice to meet you." 

"More so to be graced with your presence, your majesty." He countered as she and Galen disappeared. 

"We have to leave immediately and prepare for their arrival." Darien commanded. "Wait till I tell mother." 

** **

Darien sat on his seat in the ballroom, all kinds of thoughts going through his head. He wished Serena were here. In the end, she had proven to be someone he was quite comfortable talking to. He wished he could talk to her now; this whole even was beginning to make him feel quite uncomfortable. 

He sighed as his thoughts were suddenly bombarded by the sounds of trumpets. Two guards opened the door and the announcer began. He glanced behind him where his mother sat patiently; she winked at him and smiled brilliantly before he turned back around. 

He watched as the crowd separated in order that the royal party may walk through. As necessary for protocol, he arose from his seat and stood in front of the table awaiting them to enter so that he may greet them; his mother joined him and stood to the side.

"Her royal heighness, Princess Minako from the planet Venus." Everyone bowed as she entered in an opaque orange dress that clung to her body like a second skin. It had thin straps at the top, and the breastline came over the dress like a hood that dropped down, showing some cleavage and yet keeping for modesty. The end of her dress came down in a frill. 

Darien was shocked to see Mina walking up to him, and he could tell she was equally shock to see him standing before her. Her golden tiara glistened in the light, the orange gem dangling in the center of her head and sparkling like the sun. Huge candy curls spilt from the tiara, orange hibiscus flowers surrounding the fancy arrangement. He had to admit that she looked beautiful, but her beauty did not move him much. 

He turned to look at his general Malachite, and inwardly chuckled at look he saw flash across his face. Mina walked up to him and curtsied, and he bowed in response. She then slowly got up as Malachite took her hand and led her to the spot in which she was to sit. 

At this, all new types of random thoughts began to enter his mind. He stood dumbfoundedly and numb to his surroundings; his mind was still on Serena. He might get used to the idea if she was the princess...what if it was her? 

Before he could make head or tails of the situation, he was bowing to the Queen of the Moon herself. She nodded her head in acknowledgment and he escorted her to her seat next to his mother before returning to his spot, one thing on his mind. He was about to meet the millennium' best kept secret, as the legends had called her. She was the only heir to the throne that would rule the universe. If she weren't heavily guarded, everything would plummet. It was she who was needed in order to continue the bloodline as well, for only the true bloodline could use the silver crystal. He had never heard much detail about it, only that it held within, the ultimate power. His thoughts were once more halted by the sound of the blasting trumpets. 

"Presentingggg." The announcer began. "Her royal heighness, heir to the throne of the moon kingdom, and next ruler of the universe," 

_Mental note...kill the announcer. Darien's heart stilled. _

"The Supreme Princessss...Serenity!" He exclaimed with finality, and moved out of the way as she entered; everyone bowed at her presence. Without realizing it, Darien immediately searched for her eyes. Those eyes, that looked a smoldering gray. Gray...Serena's eyes were baby blue, her hair golden. They shared some resemblance, but it wasn't her, the princess's hair was a sparking crystal diamond shade. He breathed a deep breath as he looked over her apparel, her long ivory sleeveless dress draped to the floor, the breastline going straight across the top of her dress. 

In the midst of the breastline, two ivory fabrics flared out in an upside down vee shape and dropped to the opposite sides of her dress. They came from the center of her breastline down like a cape, which was not removable. The inside part of her dress was visible because the cape didn't cover the entire gown, but only the back and sides. There was gold embroidery all down the front of the inside on top of the ivory and on the side of the inside; she had a slit that came all the way up to two inches above mid thigh. Her hair was done up in the same way as her mother's, except around her buns she wore white roses and on her head, a crystal tiara with a huge blue diamond and a silver crescent moon in the center. Curls spilled from her tiara, framing her face beautifully.

When she reached him he took her hand, bowed low, and kissed it; she responded in turn, lightly dipping as he bowed, a sudden warmth overcoming the two of them. 

"Now I know why the legends never described you, your beauty is breathtaking." He whispered to her while they danced. 

"Is that your best?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"The way you've addressed me, it's not unlike the way many of the suitors before you tried to earn my favor." She replied. He was stunned by her bluntness, but he was not one to be outwitted. 

"Forgive me for commenting on your appearance in order to clear the silence that hangs between us." He whispered to her; she giggled lightly at his empty expression. 

"You know, we can not argue like this, if we are going to be working together for a while." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Did you not know, it is customary, if I approve, for me and my suitor to go on a few missions to see whether or not we work well together."

"It would seem that the millennium alliance is keeping secrets from me again, but nevertheless, this could prove interesting…do you approve?" He replied sardonically.

"Perhaps, and I assure you, Endymion, that it is strictly business; no other suitor before you has ever managed to get me to do anything…that I did not want to do." She whispered gently into his ear, tickling his senses.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me." He smirked.

"This is merely child's play Endymion." She paused, her eyes darting to his lips before looking back up again. "If my intention were so, you would not be standing here." She was melting him with her touch; he needed to keep distance from her. As if on cue, the music stopped and he let go of her and bowed before her, she curtsied in return. 

"It has been a pleasure dancing...with you, Serenity." 

"No Endymion, the pleasure's all mine." He watched as she went to speak with the other princesses and he headed towards his generals. Just as he was almost there, he could have sworn that he saw Serena; a flash of blue and gold is what he saw before his eyes. He began to walk around the room, following the colors, and just when he thought he had lost her, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Lost?" He heard a feminine voice say. He immediately turned around to gaze into baby blue eyes once more. 

"Serena, what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I should be asking the same, King Endymion." She raised the level of her voice and arched her brow when she said his name. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but-" 

"No it's O.K. really." She cut him off, her eyes darting to where the princess stood regally, talking amongst other royals. "Looks like somebody's climbing the social ladder." She continued as she looked back to him. "I had to come here to see if the rumors were true. I can't believe that the Princess you spoke of is here, and what's more, you have been chosen as her next suitor Darien Wales." 

"Just call me Darien, Serena." He sighed. "Look, I never met for this to happen, I-" 

"Don't apologize to me, I ended it remember." She cut him off once more, before changing the subject. "She sure is beautiful isn't she?" She turned her full attention to where the other woman stood. "I could never be more beautiful than her. She has everything; I have but my son...and I'm pretty sure everyone loves her, and yet the one man who has ever loved me, is lost to me…" The words _perhaps forever _were left unsaid as she glanced towards her shaky hands, immediately tightening into fists so that he would not see.

"Serena, I loved you." He countered fiercely. 

"You didn't love me for the right reasons, Darien." She sighed before continuing. "And even if we would have gotten together, you would always have a spot in your heart for her, and I couldn't take that. I don't want a majority of your love...call me selfish...but I want it all."He could feel his heart breaking into; rejection was a hard reality.

"I see," He began, gathering his composure, even if he was hurting inside. "Well then, Serena, I have to tell you, that you have become to me one to reckon with. I admired you the way you are, I admired you for you, and I felt more comfortable with you than with any other. I find talking to you like a walk in the park. And I'm hoping that I can come to you and talk to you about anything, as a friend." He knew she was right; he would always reserve a part of his heart for her; but even if he knew it, he still wished it weren't so. _I have never felt so alone in a room full of people before. _

"Thank-you, I've never had a male friend before." She looked a little ways away and then directed her attention back towards him. " I think I see someone I want to speak to...I have to go." 

"Did I mention that you look really good tonight?" He said to her as she walked away. 

"Good, but not beautiful." She whispered as she walked away. 

It hurt to let him go, but she knew it would never work out. Not with 'her' in the way especially, whomever she was. She still remembered that day on the ship when she ran away from him crying, as if it were only yesterday; she had been so stupid.

_No...I won't do it! Not again! I can't do it again... She cried into her pillow, not surprised when she heard a knock on the door._

"Go away!" She cried. 

"We need to talk." He said softly. 

"I think we've talked enough!" 

"Serena, will you give me a chance?" His voice grew slightly louder; he wasn't about to leave without talking the whole thing through; there was silence for a while."Please, Serena, I'm...I'm scared." 

"Scared of what?" She mumbled under breath, unbelievingly. 

"I'm scared of, of losing another chance at love...it's a hard to find and I just need to, to; I don't know what I need. Please...just listen to me." His voice began to soften at his last words. 

"Talk." She submitted finally. "I'm listening." He sat outside on the floor and leaned on the door. 

"Serena, I still love, her, in fact I'll always love her." He began. "But just because I love someone else, doesn't mean loving another will replace that love. I mean, you love your parents, and even if they die, you'll always love them right, and if anyone else came along to act as a parent to you, just because you except them, doesn't mean you love your parents any less." She wondered if someone was trying to play some sickened joke on her when he had said those words. "It's been four years since the accident, and although I don't want to except her possible death, I have to see it as a possibility. I have to...to move on. I don't think she would want me to...to be miserable all my life. I can't live forever in a dream waiting for something that I will never be sure that I will get..." Thunk! His head hit the floor hard and he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them slightly once more, his vision was a blur. Slowly, little by little he widened his view, and that's when he saw her. She was on all fours with her face directly above his, a few inches away, her body still inside the room. 

"Sorry didn't realize that you were leaning on the door. You all right?" She asked. He got up slowly and she rose with him. He stood there for a while before he got a dazed look on his face and fell forward; she caught him and brought him in the room; he awoke five minutes later. 

"Yeah, I'm all right." He answered. 

"That's good to know but your response is 5 minutes late." She giggled as she continued to hold a washcloth with ice to the back of his head. He noted his position on the bed with his head in her lap. 

"Did I black out?" he asked. 

"You must of hit the floor harder than I thought, because like I said, you were out for 5 minutes." 

"Why did you open the door anyway?" 

"I pitied you." 

"Pity huh? I should try that next time." He replied sarcastically. 

"I guess you can say I'm a sucker for a hurt man." She laughed. He quickly got up and was sitting upright on the bed. 

"When I was little, and I used to get hurt, my mom used to kiss it, and then it felt better all over again." He said with puppy eyes. She arched her eyebrow at him. "And if my memory serves me right, you're kisses are somewhat different than any other I've ever tasted before." 

"Darien Wales, you are not hurt!" she retorted. 

"Yes I am, really, so if you just kiss it and make it better then, I'll be able to leave this room without limping." He said sadly. 

"You hit your head not your legs you idiot!"

"Hey, you were the one who did this to me, so the least you could do is remedy it and make it better." It was quiet for a while, and he just sat there giving her the puppy eye look. 

"Oh All right, ALL RIGHT!" She whined and rolled her eyes. "You big Baby. But no, and I mean no, KINKY stuff." 

"I'm hurt that you would even suggest such a thing, what do you think, I'm after your body?" he said sarcastically. 

"That's exactly what I think, now tell me, where does it hurt?" She queried in a serious tone. He pulled off his shirt. "Just what are you doing?" 

"Showing you the boo-boos." He replied. He wasn't about to let her know that he was enjoying this whole event; he turned his back to her and she gasped. 

"What-what happened to your back? Where did you get all those bruises and scars?" His back was not a disgusting sight; it was just scared with smooth bruises.

. 

"I got them from the wars." He replied softly.** **

** **

"I didn't know you were a soldier." 

"Well, I guess it was something like that." 

"And here, you have these marks near the back of your head, they're sort of symmetric. They're between your neck and shoulder at the top of your back, where did those come from, Darien?" She asked softly. 

"I don't know...when I had awaken from the accident they were there...they're very minor, and I know they could be easily fixed, but..."

"It's all you have of your past huh?" She whispered.

"Yes...it is."

"Funny...you have a scar that is the only piece of a past you can't remember and you hold onto it...I have a scar that's the only piece of a past nightmare that makes me remember it in vivid imagery as if it happened yesterday...and I can't get rid of it no matter how hard I try." She turned away from him, looking down at her hands so she would not have to see his eyes.

"Where did you get yours from?" He broached softly, he didn't want to frighten her into withdrawing from him.

"It's not something that I want to tell...it's not something that I like remembering." Bringing her legs to rest beneath her, she looked at him with deep pooling eyes.

"Come on Serena, don't be a hypocrite now." He smirked, trying to make light of the conversation as he attempted to remind her of what she had told him earlier about hiding feelings.

"Look, I can't." She argued. 

"Serena you can trust me...like I trusted you...when I told you something that I've never told anyone before, not even Malachite." His hands reached up and cupped both of her soft cheeks within.

"I-I can't, Darien, I-I can't, I've-I've never told anyone." She sobered. 

"Serena, don't you trust me?" 

"Yes, but I can't tell you, I-I just can't." She cried and he held her close to his chest, allowing her to do so.

"Remember what you told me about keeping bitterness inside, you'll never be truly happy or have release unless you share it." He retorted. 

"You-you were listening t-to me?" She asked puzzlingly as she gazed into his eyes. 

"Yeah, what do you think?" He answered. 

"That's not the reaction I get from most guys." She replied softly. 

"Yeah, well there are those who ruin it for us good ones." _Good ones? Since when did I become a part of the team of the good ones? _

"It's not something very easy to tell." She began.

"Look, you go ahead and cry into my chest, and you can hold my hand too if you want...If you feel it overwhelming you, just cry all you want, and crush my hand as hard as you can." She laughed as he looked at her with sincere eyes. 

"I'd like that, a whole lot." She replied as they began to shift positions. She opted to sit in his lap, her head lying on his chest. She entwined her right hand with his left as his right arm wrapped around her waist, her legs curled up between his. It was quite for a while before she spoke. 

"I-I got this mark, when I was staying in France." She paused as she tried to continue; he decided not to pressure her, he knew in time that she would speak. She breathed deeply before she let out the words she had kept inside for so long.

"I...I had met this guy named Richard, an artist...and he seemed pretty nice and all. Typical male, flowers, candy, cards...always something new to show me how much he cared for me. Of course, I had been very stubborn about the whole thing...I didn't want to start a relationship because I had my son and all...I thought it was way too soon...well, one day, he overheard me talking to my friend about my 'long lost love'." She leaned her head against him, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I was an open book, I was so vulnerable...he went in for the kill...I was so happy...(sniff) that I didn't see what was happening...(sniff) until he was raping me on his studio floor." She gripped his hand tightly, burying her head into the crook of his neck as she shed tears. "God, I was such an idiot!"

"No, it wasn't your fault...you didn't know." He rebuked her softly. He hadn't known what to think of her words, it had hurt him to know that he had not been there for her, even if he had not known her then. _It wasn't fair. He held her close as she continued to cry out, finally venting what he knew must have been months or so of held back misery."I wish I could have been there, I wish I could keep you safe in my arms so that you could never be touched by another." He rocked her back and forth, consoling her with anyway he knew how._

"I just need you to be here for me now Darien." She lamented.

"I'll never leave." He replied adamantly

"No Darien." She said firmly as she pushed lightly against his chest, and looked upon his with new eyes. "I 'need you' to be here for me...now."

"Anything, anything you want." He responded quickly, still not understanding. She arose from his arms to look into his confused face, biting her lip lightly on the side, before raising her sweatshirt above her and allowing it fall softly to the carpeted floor. 

"Serena?" He looked at her questioningly as she leaned up to him, her hands clasping behind his neck, and caught his lips for a deep kiss. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing above her, slowly lowering her back to the bed. He understood what she wanted as she kissed him with an unforeseeable passion and urgency, digging her hands into the back of his head, plunging her hands in his hair. 

He moved hand up her clothed thigh slowly, and stopped where her sweatpants began, pausing for a moment, before linking his hand beneath her pants and pulling down, kneading her thigh in the process. She bent her knee up so that her foot was flat on the bed as he moved his lips near her ear and whispered huskily. 

"Vous êtes si beaux." He spoke passionately in French; she closed her eyes, feeling as if she was drowning. He began to slowly send hot massaging kisses down her neck, setting her body afire. He knew that no one had touched her like this since she conceived Justin; he wanted to take things slow just for her. 

His hands were all over her, slowly caressing and kneading, eliciting moans from her. "Je vous aime." He continually whispered sweet words into her ear that spoke of her beauty and his feelings for her. Wherever his hands went, his mouth followed suit, planting light butterfly kisses, never lingering long enough to send her over the edge, and she whimpered because of this. He divested them of their remaining clothing before continuing, spreading her legs wider apart, and placing his thighs between them. He moved closer to her face with a look of uncertainty in his eye; things were going too fast. Even as his manhood was close to her mound, he was unsure of whether or not he should continue. "Serena, this isn't right." 

"Please" She said softly while licking her lips seductively. Being so close he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to; he brought himself in to the hilt in one fell swoop and waited as her body arched towards him repeatedly, shivering slightly as she grasped his shoulders tightly. Her eyes were shut tight, and he stared lovingly at the look of sweet agony on her face.

"Look at me." He commanded; her eyes opened like a beacon, one tear falling out the side of each. "You okay?" She nodded her head, instinctually tightening her grasp on him by wrapping her legs around his waist. He almost choked as he began to move within her slowly; she met him thrust for thrust as they continued to ride the escapade of love. They went at various paces, savoring every moment, and he was with her every step of the way. When she wanted faster, he was faster. When she wanted slower he was slower, anticipating all her feelings, understanding all her needs. 

She cried out his name when she came and shuddered beneath him; he screamed her name in response and spilled his seed deep within her, before falling lightly to her side. For him, with release came pleasure, happiness, and sated love. For her, release was accompanied by reality; almost too soon she shot up like a bullet from a gun, bringing the sheets up to cover her nudity as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

"Oh god." She rocked back and forth, clinging the sheet tightly as she sobbed. "What have I done?"

"Serena?" He touched her back lightly; she jerked away from him. 

"Please...don't touch me." She shivered, continuously rocking back and forth in that one position.

"Serena what's wrong?" Had he hurt her? He didn't even want to approach the possibly, but he had to know what was wrong…he couldn't live with himself if he had…"Did I…did I hurt you?" He flinched as she brought the sheet even tighter to her chest.

"No okay…please...just-just leave...please." She continued to sob as she brought her hands to cover her face in shame. 

"Don't do this to me...don't close me out again Serena, damnit." He spat. "What we shared was beautiful…don't regret it please…I'll do anything you want just…please don't regret it…tell me you don't regret something so-" _Special? _

"I'm sorry...I should have never...we should have never" She never felt so ashamed in her life; she had practically begged him for it...and now, now she could lose her chance forever. She should have never brought Darien into her world, he would never understand, and she would never be able to tell or explain it to him; she should have told him the first time they had gotten together that she wasn't interested. It would have saved him…it would have saved them both.

"Serena I don't get it...what did I do?" He felt his body slump, rejection finally sinking in full force.

"I've lost...for one night of passion, I have lost any chance I ever have of getting him back again...I've lost..." She rocked back and forth continuously, repeating the same words over and over again.

"Serena please-" He reached out one more time for her with shaky hands.

"Just go away...." She sobbed with finality as she arose from the bed and shut herself up in the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 5

Someone tapping on her shoulder suddenly brought her back to the present. She was vaguely aware that anyone had entered the place balcony. 

"So, did you tell him?" She turned to face a Minako, a somber look on her face. 

"No I didn't." She replied. 

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that he would be the king." She paused again. "But you should tell him anyway." 

"Look Minako, he doesn't need me anymore, he's got his Princess." She replied. "Besides, look at me, I'm nothing compared to her! I could never compete for his love." She turned the ballroom to see him dancing with the Princess yet again. 

"Serena, you look great

"Oh really, well not compared to her I don't." She paused. "Let's compare shall we, She's beautiful, I'm not, she's wealthy, I'm comfortable, and let's not begin with her perfect body." Mina arched her brow to her friend. 

"Serena, you know that isn't true." 

"Look Mina, if you don't mind, I want to be alone for a while; why don't you go guard her mighty highness like you're supposed to. Someone might wonder about your whereabouts if you stay out here with me." She turned her back as Mina walked back to the ballroom not saying a word. 

She looked upon the forms of Darien and Serenity dancing; he was seemingly smiling about something, and it made her ache to know that his smile wasn't directed at her.

_He looks so happy. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran through the ballroom, brushing right by Darien and Serenity, and went out the door. _

_I wonder where she went. He stood immobile, his eyes vacant, as he searched the room for Serena. __She disappeared into thin air. _

"Endymion." Malachite called out to his friend as he walked over to him. 

"What?" 

"You better ask Serenity to dance, she looks like she's getting bored…" 

"Duty calls." He replied blankly before leaving Malachite and walking over to where Serenity stood amongst the other princesses. "Excuse me your highness, may I have this dance." He bowed before her and let out his hand, the other girls giggled. 

"It would be my pleasure." She replied, placing her hand in his own. When they were out of earshot, Mina spoke up.

"You guys I think I see Serena, I'm going to go talk to her OK?" She walked away briskly, not even waiting for a response.

"I think we're going to have an exciting time together Endymion." Serenity said to him. 

"Do you?" His voice was empty, seeing Serena for the first time in three months was taking its toll on him.

"Yes, you intrigue me, you know that?" 

"I intrigue you?" He arched his brow, finally giving her his full attention.

"You seem almost as if you hide something." She replied. 

"You're right when you say I hide something, because I have decided not to speak my mind for fear of being just cut down for my opinion." He replied sarcastically. 

"You are different, I give you that." She giggled. " You're not seriously afraid of me, are you Endymion?" 

"My lady, not in the slightest. You couldn't harm a fly."

. 

"Well, Endymion, beware, cause my bark is worse than my bite." 

"Yes, those are mere words Serenity, but you are no surprise to me, in fact, nothing surprises me." As soon as he had spoken the words, he remembered at time when a certain someone had indefinitely surprised him.

"Hey, give that back!" He exclaimed angrily as she waved his swimming trunks over her head. 

"Fight me for it." She replied.

"Excuse me, you must be joking." 

"I am so serious, fight me." She looked at him daringly, as if provoking him in every way to do what she asked.

"Why are you smiling?" He heard Serenity inquire. 

"It's no-nothing, I was just, I can't remember." He replied quickly. 

"Must not have been important." She replied. That's when he felt it. It passed quickly and he wasn't sure what it was, all he knew was that he felt a warm brush of wind pass by both him and Serenity and it felt familiar somehow. "Did you feel that cold chill, what was that?" 

She brought her arms around her body as the cool breeze settled around her; she never felt so alone. Her eyes became filled as they looked to the moon, she wondered for the fifteenth time, would he ever find her? She was startled from her revere when she heard soft footsteps behind her. 

"Do you not think it rude to leave your guests unattended? Why are you here?" Serena murmured softly into the night.

"I was worried about you." She turned around in shock as she joined her on the stone bench next to her in the midst of the garden, if anything, she was not whom she was expecting. 

"Excuse me your highness, I was not expecting you." Her voice assumed a respective tone, as she turned to look at the moon once more.

"Who were you expecting?" She inquired.

"No one…" She nearly choked on the words, a bitter taste rising in her throat.

"Perhaps If you speak of your problems-"

"It's a little too late for that, if I may say so myself." She whispered as she turned tearied eyes to her guardian. "You knew that this was happening all along…didn't you?" She accused.

"Serena, I had no knowledge." Her voice sounded so sincere, but Serena wasn't in the mood for sincerity; she wanted the truth.

"Permission to speak freely." She requested as she rocked back and forth, her arms extended behind her and supporting the movement.

"Permission granted." She sighed.

"I do not believe what you say about not knowing! You've been watching me for damned long; I know Minako and the others report to you about everything that I do! I am from your home; I know of those computer screens that you use to watch over the Earth Royalty and other dignitaries! I am not in the dark!" With every word she trembled, her anger boiling. "Tell me your highness...you see everything on your high technology systems do you not?" Her eyes burned as she looked towards her. "Tell me...did you see us? Did the scientists...did they see us? Did they enjoy watching me make a fool of myself? Did you enjoy watching him screw m-"

"Watch your language young lady!" She stated firmly, taking on a hard face. "I may have given you permission to speak freely, but that does not mean you can speak to me in anyway that pleases you. I am your Queen and you will still treat me as such!"

"Certainly, you highness." Her voice was bitter, as she looked back at her with equally hard eyes. Silence loomed over them before the Queen finally relented.

"Perhaps, I had some knowledge that you had felt this way, but by the time I had known, it was too late." She watched as Serena stood up suddenly and began pacing back and forth. "The council decided that it was time that we brought Earth into the Millennium of Silver, you well know that my daughter's time to reign as the Queen of the new Crystal Millennium comes soon...she must find a suitor..." She trailed off.

"Fuck the council and their stupid decisions. They are the ones who have ruined my life!" Her voice became soft near the end of her speech as she bowed her head into her hands, and began to sob. "Just tell me one thing...why him?"

"He is the Kind of Earth Serena, protocol requests that-"

"Well fuck protocol!" She passed her fingers agitatedly through her long golden strands; she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"You have been on Earth too long, I can see that your language is beginning to be affected by it." Serena ignored her comment, and continued with her tangent.

"I know there is another reason why he was chosen...please, tell me." She wiped the falling tears from her eyes, before staring straight into the eyes of the woman before her. It was silent for a moment before she spoke once more.

"The council recognizes him as being the Senshi of Earth."

"A man...the last guardian of the princess." She replied in sudden dawning.

"He has powers that surpass that of a senshi, though we have not alarmed him of this yet. " Serena sat quietly for a moment before she finally just broke down; warm arms encircled her as she cried.

"It isn't fair!" Serenity felt so bad for her charge, he wanted to help her out, but there was only so much she could say.

"What isn't fair child?" She asked as she cupped her chin in the palm of her hand and brought puffy red eyes to face her own. "That you had one night of passion and lost your chance to come home, and possibly your love? Or that you had one night of passion and maybe love, and now the one you may love is in the arms of another?"

"I don't know…I just…I don't know." She held Serena tightly within her arms, allowing her to release all pent up feelings. Serena pulled back somewhat after sometime and looked up into her eyes, excepting of her fate, suddenly coming to terms with it.

"I can not go back now, can I?" She looked down to the ground; she didn't need the Queen to answer for her to know the truth in her own words.

"No child, you can not..." She brought her hand up to wipe the tears from Serena's eyes before continuing. "I know what you are thinking, but you can not request a petition now for extension...the council has come to the conclusion that four years is enough for him to find you...and that perhaps it wasn't what we had all thought."

"It took us sixteen years to find each other the first time...what is four years in comparison?" She looked away distantly, a vacuous look in her eyes. 

"I agree...but unfortunately, the council is firm about this one..." 

"And if he were to ever find me?"

"I'm sorry...you still could not come back." 

"I traded my freedom for one night of passion, for something that may have been...but I guess it does not matter does it?" She paused. "It is not like I had family or friends to return to...so what if I never get to return back to the moon...I have everything I need here...Justin...oh god, he doesn't deserve me for a mother." She sobbed, turning back into the arms of the Queen.

"No Serena, you have been the best mother for him...and I can tell that he loves you very much...my child, do not worry, I feel that in the end...that things will come together." Serena looked up and was surprised to find tears falling from the Queen's eyes.

"Why do you cry?" 

"Because...I am worried about you." Serena knew that she was being sincere, but she couldn't help but feel as if her sincerity was directed at something in particular, and then she knew.

"You know…you know about France…you know what I have not told them…" She withdrew from her embrace, hugging her arms around her body as if to protect herself from scrutiny."Please, leave me." She spoke softly.

Though she would never tell her, Serenity knew much more about her charge than she thought; something that she knew her charge didn't remember. Inwardly, she was very grateful that Endymion had been there. She wanted to comfort further, but knew that to be alone right now was what Serena needed; without further words, she left Serena sitting alone, eyes staring up to the moon.

It had been a week since Serenity and Darien had gotten together, and he felt the woman was being as stubborn as a rock. He flirted with her, charmed her, and yet she did not show any favor in any direction towards him. Frankly, he was getting rather bored of the whole scenario. He began to wonder if she would ever come around. Rumor had it that this woman had been through over hundred of suitors. 

He sighed with happiness as they had just finished a negotiation successfully, a piece of cake for him as he had done this before many a times. He was really looking forward to meeting that bed of his head on and not even Serenity's coldness was going to get to him. 

The delegation meeting they had just completed was on one of the moons of Jupiter, so they had to stay in two separate suites at one of the Royal Inns. Afterward the meeting, he opted to escort her to her room, and then walked to his own, which was across the hall and a little down the way. When he reached his door, he called out to her. 

"Good night Serenity…see you in the morning." 

"Endymion." She called out sweetly.

"What?" He was half in and half out of his door; he was not in the mood for orders. 

"Could you come here for a minute?" He walked sluggishly to her door.

_What the hell does this woman want now? _When he reached her door he was surprised at what she did next. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard, then she quickly released. "Surprised?" 

"Ummm…well…" 

"No? Well how about now." She kissed him again and pulled him into the room. 

"So it was that great huh?" Malachite asked when Darien entered his and the general's private lounge at the moon palace.

"Excuse me?" He arched his brow as he retrieved a fresh loaf of warm bread from the table and sat down, engulfing it nonchalantly.

"My word can you pack it in!" Jedite scoffed as he glanced at the almost finished loaf.

"What are you talking about?" He picked a few fruit from the bowl in front of him and began to pop them in his mouth, Jedite and Nephlite dropping their cards on the table to stare at him as he continued.

"You've been prancing around here all happy go lucky. I know something had to happen Darien, I'm not stupid you know." Malachite smiled.

"And by what can you make such an accusation?" He smirked.

"Well, Endymion, judging by your rapid food intake, too put it lightly." Zoycite analyzed with a wide grin as he placed his book down on the table. "Oh forget the data, just admit it, you just had sex."

"All right, all right." He submitted. "All that I will say is, I'm pretty sure that Serenity had as good a time as Princess Minalle." He ended, shooting accusing looks at Malachite. Zoycite, Nephlite, and Jedite all chuckled as the tables suddenly turned on their accusing friend.

"You don't miss a beat do you?" Malachite inquired.

"Nope." He laughed wholeheartedly. 

"So, has she said the big words yet?" Jedite questioned as he continued the game.

"No." 

"I see." Zoycite observed.

"I don't get it, what's not to love?" 

"How bout the arrogant, egotistical, son of a bitch attitude?" Jedite stated.

"At times like this…I just want to reach out and mutilate someone." He replied pointedly to Jedite, causing him to laugh.

"Do you love her?" Nephlite inquired.

"No, but the deal was for her to love me, not the other way around." 

"Well, maybe she's just like you, but a little more ruthless." Jedite added triumphantly as he threw a couple of gold coins in the center of the table.

"Scary concept." Darien replied. 

"Yes, very scary." Malachite retorted. 

Serena sighed as she sat a bench, staring into nothingness; she felt like her whole world had turned upside down. Her eyes focused on where her son sat in the sandbox with other kids, playing with toy cars, pails and small plastic shovels. She smiled. It made her happy to know that her son, at least, was sheltered from everything around him. She was surprised that he had never asked why he had no father, after all, all the other kids he played with probably told him that they had one. Or maybe it was because they spent to so much time moving from place to place that he wasn't able to come to terms with the fact that it was odd. 

Moving from place to place. She hated it. She needed to break free from this kind of life; it wasn't good for Justin. He had been so loving through it all, but she knew better; he needed a father figure in his life. In just that week or so he had spent with Darien, she saw a new light in Justin's eyes that she had never seen before when it was just the two of them. The occasional 'when's Darien going to visit' questions didn't help the situation any better either. Every time he asked that it made her heart ache; she had opted to tell her son that Darien simply had a big job to do and although he really wanted to see him, he really didn't have time now. Of course, Justin would only badger her and ask her questions that all started with the word 'when'.

Sometimes she would sit there and watch Justin, surprised at the fact that he had picked up some of the bad habits Darien had that she had loved to hate. She couldn't believe his response when she had got him a present the other day from the toy store. She had assumed he hadn't seen it, but when he asked her what she got and she said it was nothing, he actually smirked! She couldn't believe it…and she was even sure that she had caught him rolling his eyes when playing with one of the kids at the playground the other day! 

She slumped back in the bench, stretching her arms with her head pointed to the sky, before deciding that it was time to go home. She looked straightforward and was caught slightly off guard when she noticed a man off in the distance staring right at her. To be sure, she looked behind her to see if there could be anything else he was looking at…nothing. She became slightly apprehensive when he started walking towards her. Her eyes at once searched Justin out, attempting to see how quickly she could pick him up and leave. Unfortunately, he noticed her line of vision and followed it to her son. 

She watched unsure as a look of shock appeared on his face as he looked between her and Justin several times before passing by him and coming closer. She let out the breath she had been holding, happy that he at least was not out to hurt her child. 

He stopped about five feet away from her and just starred at her with soft eyes, his breath coming out in soft puffs; it was during this time that she finally had the chance to take a look at him in full: black strands falling over his brown eyes, as he continued to stand their immobile before speaking.

"Serena…I've finally found you." He breathed; and then she fainted.


	8. Chapter 6

It had been another week of him tolerating Serenity's surprises, antics, and sex games, and yet he still knew not of what she thought of him. After being cooped up his palace all day, he opted to take a walk in the park to clear his hazy mind. One would not think that very strange, for someone to take a walk in the park, but if they were to fly halfway across the globe in their private jet so that they could walk around in a particular park in a city known as Savannah, then it would be a different story.

His mind filled with memories of him sitting down on a particular bench and watching one particular female jog around the park track. He sighed when he noticed that he was not to far from that particular spot; he slowly walked over and took a seat. 

He smiled warmly as he recalled that he had never actually got any jogging done that day. Though he would never tell Serena, as soon as he saw her he was floored; she was the reason he had to sit down. Of course his ego demanded that he keep that bit of information to himself. His eyes trailed over the whole track as he was able to recall exactly how many times she had jogged it before opting to sit down; thankfully, at his bench. Sometimes he wondered, what would have happened if she had chosen to sit somewhere else? What if she got tired and decided to sit at another bench where there was another man? Would he have even approached her at all? 

Images of him and Serena making love suddenly filled his head. He arose quickly, in his mind that bench was cursed; it brought him memories of a woman whom he loved, whom didn't reciprocate the feeling. He shuffled his feet along, not really looking where he had been going, when he bumped into someone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was…Darien?" He heard a familiar voice say. _No...it couldn't be...Why would she be here? Now of all times!_

"Serena?" He looked down at her, his eyes clearing up, he hadn't realized before how short she was compared to him, just about a foot in difference, enough for her to fit right beneath him. "How are you? What have you been up to lately?" 

"I've been…catching up with my life. " She looked down to the ground, hands gripping her purse as she swayed in one spot. Was it his imagination, or was she trying to avoid looking at his eyes?

"Well, you look great." _More than great actually._

"Th-thanks." She was stuttering; a trait he knew she only picked up when she was hiding something. "S-so do you." 

_Darien you are an idiot! How can you talk about loving one person while you're fucking someone else? Maybe I'm not in love...maybe I'm just in love with the idea of love. The possibility that there would be that one person, who would always smile just for me,__always laugh for me, __always be there for me...that would intrigue anyone right?He sighed. __I could drop a pin right now and here it falling...I'm such a damn mess, who do I want Serenity or Serena? Serenity's exciting, sexy, she's playful...boy is she ever playful! But Serena's sweet, kind, beautiful, innocent...she's not even my type. Serenity's my type...why am I having this conversation???I wonder what she's thinking._

_ _

_He smells so good...he even looks good. What am I saying? He always looks good! And of course, I look like a mess. She carefully tucked a stray tendril behind her ear. __Look at me; I'm practically falling all over myself again. I can't do this anymore. Not now, he's no longer mine. He belongs to the princess now, he couldn't possibly love me or have any feelings for me...have we been standing here for five minutes in silence?? I can here a pin dropping if I wanted...please say something, anything..._

"Serena...there's something that has been bugging me, that I don't understand." He sighed. "How is it that you know Mina?"

_Anything but that...why did he have to ask that? She moved that pesky tendril from her face before speaking._

_ _

_"Well-" She was about to answer him when a man walked up to where they were standing, Justin at his side with his hand in his own. __Oh no, I almost forgot! Of all the times..._

"Darien!" Justin exclaimed.

"Hey sport." He smiled, before looking back up to the man he knew not of. _Who is this guy?_

"Darien, Usagi has told me all about you...and Justin speaks highly of you as well." He reached his hand out in greeting. Darien looked at her questioningly because of the unfamiliar name and the obvious endearment. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." He began before turning towards Serena. "You didn't tell him who you are?" She crossed her arms before speaking.

"I was not allowed to tell anyone of whom I was, or anything about the moon." She knew Darien was starring at her now, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Oh yes, of course. But now that the ban has been lifted, I see no problem in informing him of your position." He looked back to Darien and continued speaking. "On the moon, Usagi was Princess Serenity's Lady in Waiting." Darien looked to Serena in shock, as she stood there immobile, before looking up with finality, confirming the news.

"I don't understand...who, who are you?" He looked pointedly at the man, unsure of where he fit in the whole picture. 

"Darien…this is James, he's…he's Justin's father." She finally blurted out. He tried to mask the pain that this new knowledge was accompanied by, but he knew that deep down he was insanely jealous. 

"It's nice to finally meet you." He replied when he had finally gathered his composure. "You're a lucky man."

"Thank-you...but every time I look at them, I know this is true...I've searched the planet over for her and now that I have found her, I shall not let her go." He smiled triumphantly.

"So...what are your plans?" He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked to the seemingly happy family. 

"Well, we have talked about it, and we have decided to get married." He replied. 

"Oh, congratulations Serena, James, I-I hope you're happy…together." It took him so much of his pride just to say those words; he should have been the happiest man in the world with what he had going for him, but he still felt like a loser in the end. 

"It will take sometime to get things going again, but I know things will work out, because it was meant to be." Darien tried for the umpteenth time to look to Serena's eyes, but she turned her face away from him. 

"Well, it was nice to meet you Darien. Let's go Usagi, we have to see to getting that chapel secure." 

"Right…well, it was nice seeing you again…Darien." And then she was gone; once more leaving him confused and disoriented. He suddenly began to think back to the time when she had told him something about being punished for some kind of wrongdoing; he vaguely wondered if it had something to do with the princess.

Darien was pacing the floor in circles in his private chambers while Malachite watched him from a cushioned chair; he stopped and glanced towards his direction. 

"So what do you think? He asked. 

"I think it's safe to say that you still love her." Malachite replied nonchalantly as he placed his newspaper down on his lap. 

"That's not what I asked you." Darien began. "Look, I've traveled down that road before and I think it's dumb for me to travel it again. Besides, I'm supposed to love Serenity remember? That's the only way I can become King and finish those dumb tests." He paused before continuing. "Now, back to the real question at hand, doesn't this guy just seem too perfect to you?" 

"Funny, you didn't think the tests were dumb before." He lingered for a moment as he leaned back in his chair. "Darien, forget the fact that whenever you were with her you argued, forget that when you two were together, all that seemed to radiate between you was detestation. The thing is, around her; you seemed normal, and more alive. Now you, excuse me for saying this but, you are acting like a pig-headed, sophisticated class act jerk." He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. "If this is the wrong answer, if this is not what I am supposed to think, then tell me why you are talking to me in the first place? What do you want me to say?"He paced the floor before him for a while longer, before he paused and looked at Malachite solemnly. "You came here expecting to hear what you wanted to here but all you got was the truth…what you didn't want to hear…maybe she's moving on…thing is, you can't give her a chance to do that."

"You're right." He slumped down into the chaise and buried his face in his hands. "Things are so complicated now; I've agreed to some stupid challenge all because I thought I could finally reach some kind of closure in my life. I thought that I would never see her again, and now I find out that she's close to the Princess...I don't, I don't know what to do anymore...things have just gotten so…so…different."

"Well, the truth usually works." Silence was the reply to his comment._ "Darien, you are going to have to face her and this time, not let her go." _

"I know, I have done that, but what if she doesn't love me?" He extended is hands in the air with gesture. "What if she really doesn't love me? I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection again. I already went through hell and back the first time."

"Well, maybe you should just tell her that...tell her how she hurt you, tell her how she made you feel. Love should be shown without the use of the word love, she could think that you are merely falling in love with love, instead of falling in love with her…look at it from her side. She had a kid with a man and he has now come back to take claims on her. Why shouldn't she want the chance to have a family with the first man she had fallen in love with? Isn't it only fair that he get a chance to have her again?"

"No! Because she's in love with me now damnit!" His voice became soft before he spoke once more. "And I fell deep a long time ago."

Darien sighed as he languidly lie back against Serenity's chest, this was definitely not the place one should be when trying to figure out whether or not they were in love with another. The sounds of giggling filtered through his head as she dipped the crème colored sponge in the water and lifted it to his chest once more. 

He opened slitted eyes to survey his surroundings; both he and Serenity had decided to retire after a long meeting in a huge white ornate tub, filled with water and scented oils, layered with rose petals. To their right on a small stool sat a vast golden embroidered bowl filled to the brim with chocolate covered strawberries, to their left a bucket of ice, a bottle of champagne, and two wine glasses. He'd be a damn liar if he didn't admit that being where he was, was as comfortable as heaven. 

His fingers mindlessly trailed up and down her calved muscles that encircled his waist; of course, the fair maiden had been ignored for quite too long and was no longer content with the silence she was being delivered. He flinched slightly when playful hands found their way silkily, to wash his pride esteem. 

"What are you thinking about?" She leered. "You have been quite too hushed in my company for too long…lord knows we mustn't have that."

"Nothing important." He sighed.

"It must have some value if it has kept you occupied for such a time." While wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close to her chest, she placed a light butterfly kiss at the nape of his neck. He thought for a moment, considering whether or not he should discuss the matter with her, when he finally decided against it.

"It is merely trifling matters of the state, nothing you should be worrying your beautiful face over." For some reason, Serenity felt that he may be lying to her, but decided not to press it; she didn't quite understand her feelings for this complicated man. 

Minako sighed as she lounged back on the sofa of the girl's lounge suite in the Earth castle.

"Where's Serenity again?" Lita asked from her position near the ceiling high window.

"She's with her Endymion again on a diplomatic meeting with the council." Ami readjusted the glasses on her face and flipped the page of her book. 

"Oh..."

"It so boring around here!" Rei exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and began to pace back and forth. "If I don't get out of this forsaken castle, I think that I shall go mad!" She ranted. "Where are those stupid royal guards anyway? They're supposed to be escorting us and they are fifteen minutes late!"

"Ladies and gentleman, the bitch has spoken." Jedite commented as he entered the room. Before he could think twice, Rei was already at his side, hand raised in the air; he caught it easily.

"How dare you speak of me that way?" She spat.

"Don't mind him Reianne, that boy is so hot to trot for you that he finds that your anger is the only way he can get your attention." Malachite joked as he walked into the room, the other men filing behind, and sat next to Minako.

"I think they make a cute couple, Rei needs someone who can defuse her fury." Minako commented with a sparkle in her eye as Malachite presented her with an orange hibiscus flower.

"And once in a while it's nice to know there is someone out there who doesn't stand for Jedite's shit." Nephlite laughed deeply as he encircled warm arms round Lita's waist.

"What are you reading my dear?" Zoycite smiled as he plucked the book from Ami's hands. "Today is a day for excitement, no reading allowed." Ami blushed as he removed the glasses from her face.

"It's about time someone was able to pull that girl from her books...if there is anything you ever need Zoycite, I am in your debt." Rei laughed as she looked towards where the two sat quietly on the chaise opposite Minako and Malachite. 

"How bout 3 hours, a room, and Ami alone...I think that should cover anything I ever do for you." 

"Zoycite!" Ami's eyes became wide at the hidden meaning in his words, a light red tint appearing on her face once more. 

"Get a room!" Jedite exclaimed as he looked at the two in mock humor.

"That's what I just asked for." Zoycite smiled mockingly.

"Enough talk, you have come to escort us have you not? Where can one find a skating rink?" Lita questioned.

"Skating?" Jedite scowled. "We do NOT skate." 

"Oh, come on, we're going skating girls." Rei smiled, happy to have found something to agitate her escort with.

"Ugh, no, we are not." He combated.

"Let's get dressed, it shall be fun." Ami replied as she pulled Zoycite from his seat. Each girl pulled their counterpart from their place and in the end, their male companions were forced to take them to the skating rink. 

"You know what, you guys are like Endymion, he always tries to pull us out here on the rink." Malachite chuckled as he skated with Mina's hand in his own. 

"Fascinating, a man whom is not afraid to show his artistic side." Zoycite sighed as Ami spoke; he pulled her even closer to his warmth.

"He's always saying that it improves our agility, and forces us to become extremely flexible." He commented.

"He is right you know." Rei smiled.

"Yes, but I'll be damned if I'll let him now that." Jedite swung Rei in front of him so that he was guiding her movements; she glared daggers at him as she turned her head to face him and was caught off guard when he held her tightly to his body.

"So, do the best skaters come here?" Lita asked.

"Yes, sometime they hold free lance competitions." Nephlite replied. 

"Free Lance competitions?" She arched her brow, a curious look on her face.

"Well, during free lance competitions, they allow everyone to get on the ice. Then they watch as everyone skates around the rink." He explained the matter further, filling in on more of what it entailed.

"From the skaters on the rink they pick ten skaters, and that lucky group gets to compete against each other in the competition." Malachite finished for him as he leaned at an angle when they neared the end of the rink. "If they tap you, you have to get off the rink. When there are ten people left on the rink, those are the ten competitors." 

"Wow, sounds exciting!" Lita exclaimed as they continued to glide around the rink.

"OK baby, that's it nice and slow." Serena smiled as she led Justin by the hand onto the ice for the first time.

"Mummy, itso hard." His short legs wobbled back and forth as he attempted to stand without falling.

"Tell you what Justin, maybe we should just try teaching you when there's less people on the rink." She sighed and then suddenly changed her demeanor. "Hey, you want me to pick you up?" He nodded his head enthusiastically, knowing what that meant. She swung him in the air and he laughed as she began to spin with him in place; the sounds of their giggling and laughing echoing all over the rink. 

"I wonder why your voice is echoing so much?" She murmured, but when she stopped spinning, she got her answer. Everyone was practically off the rink except her and a few others. "What's going on?" 

"Serena, is that you?" She heard a voice call her name out. She turned around to see Lita coming towards her.

"Lita, what's going on?" 

"It's a competition, and you have obviously been chosen to compete." She replied triumphantly. 

"No, I can't" She argued. "Besides, I'm here with Justin, I can't leave him here alone." 

"Problem solved, the others are here; they weren't chosen." She laughed.

"I just couldn't." She held Justin in her arms as she continued to defend her case.

"Yes you could mummy." 

"See, even Justin agrees, I'll take him to the others." Without giving Serena another word edgewise, Lita quickly grabbed him and began to bring him across the rink, Serena hot on her trail. 

"No, Lita really, I don't feel like skating anyway." She yelled. "Lita!" She sighed before deciding to pick up the pace. When she reached, the way she was skating everyone thought she would hit the wall, but she made a sharp turn and came back at them. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have my son back." 

"Oh come on Serena, Lita needs some real competition." Ami suggested as she looked over to her friend from behind the wall.

"Yeah, she needs someone to whoop her but...that's what she needs" Rei triumphed, throwing her hand eagerly in the air.

"Har, Har, Rei" She crossed her arms over her chest, an evident scowl on her face.

"Look, I don't feel like it OK."

"Really Serena, why not?" She knew the voice without even looking up to check. 

"I just came here to teach Justin to skate." 

"What better way to teach your son, than to show him from someone who has better skills. I heard you were a pro, prove it." 

"Look Darien, I have nothing to prove, to you or to anyone else." She looked to them all with a steadfast glare.

"Please mummy." Justin pleaded with soft eyes. "Everyone always says your great, how come I never get to see you skate?" 

"Well, because, I…uh, OK..."She sighed in defeat. "But just for you baby." She gave him a small peck on the cheek before following Lita to the other side. 

"This I have to see." Darien replied. 

"Everyone else already picked numbers, so you two will be last, you and then you." A man with a rurly mop of brown hair explained to both Lita and Serena when they arrived on the other side of the rink. 

"Oh, great, not only did you guys sucker me into this, but I have to be last." Serena sighed as she sat down on the bench nearest to the short wall.

"Hey, you know how they say they saved the best for last." Lita joked.

"Yeah whatever." She crossed her arms and sighed in contempt, this really wasn't what she wanted right now. "This is really stupid." 

"No it's not, it's fun. When was the last time you had fun?" 

"Right before you dragged me to the other side of the rink." She commented. "You know this is really unfair, I have years of experience against these people." 

"Hey, but you haven't skated since you were sixteen." 

"Like that really makes it better…"

"Well think of it this way, now you could show the people of Earth some new tricks." Lita's laughter died as Serena turned away with a sigh. "Listen, I know things aren't the best right now for you…but you have to take it all in stride, have fun…let go." She silently wondered how Serena could be so melancholy, especially since she had just discovered who Justin's father was. She thought for sure that that would make Serena the happy person she used to be again, but she knew that was for not when she heard her next words.

"God knows I'm trying Lita." She sucked in a breath and licked dry lips as she looked over to the other side of the rink where Justin sat on Darien's shoulders, both looking on at the competitors. "God knows I'm trying." Lita followed her line of vision and then suddenly understood.

"Hey Miss, you're on." She looked up startled, as the man looked pointedly at her.

"Well, here I go, wish me luck." Serena watched as she arose and went to the entrance to the rink. "Oh, and Serena?" 

"What?" 

"Don't you dare think of chickening out!" She stepped out onto the ice, hearing Serena's voice filtering through her ears in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing this for Justin remember?" She shouted before focusing careful eyes on her friend's technique.

"She's good, but not as good as me." Serena turned just as a woman with long wavy red hair approached her from behind.

"Excuse me." Arching her brow at the woman's obvious bratty behavior, she crossed her arms and turned fully towards her.

"Well, around here they call me the champion." She began. "Because you see, I am just the best." 

"Oh really?" 

"Really, in fact, I think they should just hand me the trophy right now." 

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" 

"Because, you see, there's some dents in the ice, just little chunks missing, and well…let's just say I hope she doesn't fall. You can't do anything about it now, and no one will believe you, they think they checked the ice completely and thoroughly already, so don't try to tell the authorities." Serena quickly ran to the wall and shouted over it at her friend. 

"Lita!" she screamed off the top of her lungs. "Watch out!" Her eyes scanned over the ice for the dent and then found it. She attempted shouting and pointing at the same time, but neither seemed to get her friend's attention.

"Hey, what's Serena shouting?" Malachite inquired; Darien followed her eyes to the ice and saw what she was looking at. 

"There's a dent in the ice!" He yelled. They all watched in horror; Lita was skating right to it.

"Lita! Watch out!" Nephlite screamed. Hearing his voice, Lita attempted to stop skating, unfortunately she was unable to keep her balance and ended up sliding and then falling on her rear. Almost immediately, Serena and Nephlite were at her side.

"Lita, you all right?" Serena asked frantically. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She began. "But I think I may have twisted my ankle. Why did you guys stop me?" 

"Because of that, Serena saw it first." Nephlite replied, pointing at the dent. They watched as the maintenance man along with the manager got on the rink and took notice of the dent. 

"Get someone to patch that up now!" He yelled. "Are you all right miss?" He switched eyes over to Lita with concern.

"She's fine, no thanks to you." Nephlite retorted as he picked Lita up in his arms and carried her over to the others. 

"Sir, there are several dents in the ice that have somehow gone on notice…what should we do?" The maintenance man inquired.

"So what's going to happen now?" Serena asked as she followed the manager to the side of the rink where the competitors were. 

"Since the ice is messed up, I guess we're going to have to call a winner from the previous skaters." He commented. "Sorry." She looked to the other side of the rink where Nephlite was carrying Lita in the booth where the others were, and then she looked to the other snotty competitor. She watched as the manager got up to the microphone to speak. "Ladies and gentleman, since the ice is dented, we're going to have to call a winner from the previous skaters. So the winner of this competition is..." Serena pulled him by the arm and whispered something into his ear. "Oh, ladies and gentleman, there's been a change in plans. It seems the last skater still wants to skate." He announced and then whispered to Serena. "Are you sure about this?" 

"You can't let her skate, if she gets hurt it will be on you." The woman argued.

"What is she doing, I thought she was crazy, but not this crazy!" Darien argued as he watched Serena talk with the manager. "She could hurt herself." The girls simply looked at him and then laughed. "What's so funny?" 

"Well, you just said that Serena was going to hurt herself skating!" Lita giggled when she saw the men's puzzled faces. 

"Will someone explain something to us, because we are obviously in the dark on something." Zoycite looked on with a skeptical face. 

"It's just that, when Serena skates…" Mina began. 

"She never makes mistakes." Ami finished. 

"Yeah right, I'll believe it when I see it." Jedite replied skeptically. 

"You soon will." Rei laughed as they looked back at the other side of the rink. It appeared as if they were having an argument. 

"I'm going to go see what's going on." Darien placed Justin in Mina's arms, then left them and crossed the rink. "What seems to be the problem?" As soon as she saw him, she turned away; she felt slightly embarrassed about him fighting her battles. 

"She wants to skate, but if she gets hurt, I will be held accountable." The manager replied. "It's really a policy of ours, the ice must be in perfect condition before skaters are allowed on it…"

"Then why were you going to let her skate before?" He crossed his arms in wonder as the man began to stutter. "Never mind that, you will not be held accountable, you have my word on that, I trust that she has the skill to maneuver it." 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The woman voice angrily. "Do you plan to pay for this man's license when his rink becomes revoked? I know that I have won, just give me the trophy." For the first time since he arrived, Darien noticed the angry woman and was bothered by her selfishness over a silly competition; he merely arched his brow at her. 

"Are you going to let her skate, or shall I personally close down your rink now." He spoke with authority; the man immediately recognized who he was and bowed to him. Darien rolled his eyes. "Enough of that please, just let the woman skate." 

"Your majesty, I'm sorry I did not realize." She started spurting off apologies while secretly admiring Darien's rugged handsome appearance. Ignoring her presence, he walked over to Serena. 

"A few moments." It was a command; everyone left the area so that it was just he and Serena. "This means a lot to you." His voice was soft and tender, to Serena it felt almost like a lover's caress that blew against her neck…

_Perhaps…no, he couldn't possibly._

"I wanted to do it for Justin, and for Lita." She ringed her fingers before her, afraid to turn around and look him in the eye. "Did you mean what you said, you really trust me?" 

"Why is it you don't believe that I trust you?" She turned around with finality and suddenly realized how dangerously close to him she was. 

"Because you've never seen me…skate." 

"Yeah well, I was over there and the other girls were bragging about your expertise, so I thought I had to see it for myself." He chuckled deeply at her obvious discomfort._Perhaps…no, she couldn't possibly._

"I haven't been on the ice like this, since…since" 

"You had Justin." He finished for her; she looked up at him and smiled. 

"Thank-you." Lips dangerously close to his, she whispered, before moving aside and pecking him on the cheek. "Wish me luck." 

_Oh no, she's not getting away with that one!_ _Love or no love…_ He quickly pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips and then quickly released her. "Now, that. Was a good luck kiss…from a friend." She got on the ice, a slight hue on her cheeks and a wide grin on her face. _So that's why she's so used to the cold weather_. He watched as she began to pick up speed by running a lap around the rink once at a fast pace. 

_Mmmm, it feels so good to be back on the ice again like this. I haven't done this in such a long time._She began to bend forward on one leg, extending one arm forward, the other arm and leg she extended backward as she began to spin really fast. She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't get dizzy. _I haven't done the camel spin in a long time; it sure felt good to do it again._ She picked up speed once more and took off from the backside, inside edge of her right skate blade. Jumping in the air, she performed three complete mid-air turns and landed on the back outside edge of her left skate blade. She giggled to herself as she began to skate backwards, constantly looking over her shoulder, and building up speed. _I haven't done those moves in a while! I feel so free. Hmmm… the dents in the ice are coming up, if I aim right, I'll take off right before them…and then I can do a quick figure eight perhaps…_. 

"What is she doing?" asked Malachite. "She's going right towards all of the dents!"

"Yeah, whatever." Mina rolled her eyes unfazed and looked at her friends; they adorned equal expressions. 

Darien watched as she was getting closer and closer to the dented area. 

"Is she crazy, what is she doing?" _She couldn't possibly miss them._

_ _

_50 centimeters. _

_40 _

_ _

_30 _

__

_20_

All the men wanted to close their eyes at this point, but that's when she did it. She jumped when she was ten centimeters away. She had taken off from her right foot, jumped in the air, spun counterclockwise, and landed on her left foot. With quick agility she figure eighted around a few more spots and then fancifully danced around the rest on the tips of her blades. The men stood in shock while the females along with the crowd cheered. 

Serena skated to the center of the rink and then bowed, her eyes searching for the snobby woman. She had purposely danced around the dents in the manner in which she had because she had wanted to mock her efforts…but the woman was no where to be seen.

"She's better than Darien!" Malachite commented. 

"She's the best I've ever seen!" Jedite added. 

From the other side of the rink, Darien merely looked on with aspirated eyes; he was even more confused now than ever.


	9. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since they reunited, and for some reason, she didn't feel the way she knew she should have. In the beginning, it all seemed like a fairy tale; she couldn't believe he was there. Now, as she glanced to her left at the man who came back to claim her, she wasn't sure what to think; why did she still feel so…empty? 

He was sitting on the park bench next to her, but he wasn't looking at her; he was paying more attention to Justin who was playing on the playground. What had gone wrong? He rarely even touched her; it was almost as if his presence here was only by a sense of duty. Sometimes, even though he seemed to be aware of his surroundings, she could tell that he was preoccupied with other matters. 

"He's a great kid, you brought him up well, but I was thinking Usagi…" She was thrown slightly off kilter when he began to speak. "I think he needs more discipline…when we get married, I'm going to send him to a boarding school. That'll teach him how to be a respectable gentleman. Don't you think so?" 

"I-I don't know James, he's just a kid. He's only five years old." She looked to him with weary eyes; she didn't want Justin to leave her. 

"Perfect age to start. When I was that age, I was sent to boarding school, and look at the man I have become. I have a son and the most beautiful fiancée in the world. Where could he go wrong?" 

"Well, I guess you are right…where could he go wrong." She began softly. "I just…I just don't think he's ready for that." 

"Oh, Usagi, you're the one who's not ready, you don't want to see him go. But you have to let go. I'll be with you all the time to keep you company." He placed his arm around her in a comforting matter.

"I see you've already thought this through on your own. Nice of you to include me in on our lives." She shrugged away from him and turned her head. 

"Oh, grow up Usagi and get off that high cloud you're on, you have to get off it sometime! Life is about letting go…it's just something that we all have to learn to do." She didn't reply; she merely kept her eyes on Justin on the playground. 

"Where's that blasted woman? She's late…again!" Darien exclaimed to his guards as he paced back and forth in his waiting room. 

"Well, you know women, they have to be fashionably late." Nephlite laughed. They were all waiting on Serenity to arrive with her court and Darien was going hysterical. He would never want what happened to Serena to happen to any woman, not on his watch at least. Serenity had asked for permission to go to travel afoot from her palace with only her senshi to guard her. Why, he would never know; heck, he would never understand women period.

"What if something happened to her, what if someone took her what if…damnit, doesn't she care that there is someone out there worried about-?" 

"Relax Darien, she's with the other princesses, she'll be OK. Who would attack her?" Jedite retorted, cutting Darien off. 

"Yeah, and plus, there's a rumor that says the legendary sailor senshi watch over her secretly as well." Zoycite added. 

"Look, I'm going to my private chambers, if she turns up send her there." Frustrated, he walked out of the room in a huff. 

"I've never seen him so bothered, confused, and mad at the same time. Right now he's worse than me." Jedite commented when Darien left. 

"That woman brings out a side in him that I've never seen, maybe they truly belong to each other." Smiling, Nephlite glanced in the direction to which Darien had left. 

"That side of Endymion that you see, I've seen it before and it's not necessarily a good thing…at least not all the time it isn't." Malachite retorted. 

"I don't understand." Nephlite inquired. 

"It means he isn't getting what he wants." Zoycite put down the book he was reading and took off his glasses. 

"Well then, what does he want?" Jedite asked and the room fell silent. 

Darien sat in his chair facing the window; he didn't understand his feelings. 

__

Why am I so upset with Serenity for being late? Damnit! Can't I make a simple decision in my life? Serenity or Serena? Maybe I should just consider what I want from them? What is that anyway? He sighed heavily as he slipped his fingers haggardly through his ravenous locks. _I want love…I want children, I want to settle down…Serenity doesn't seem to want those things…but Serena does. Do I love Serena, or am I just upset because she's been taken away and I can't have her for myself? When I made love to Serenity it was intense, but when I made love to Serena, for some reason it felt…different. It was special somehow…_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door creek. "Where have you been?" He asked coldly without facing her. 

"I had to have an important meeting with my court." She said blankly as she walked over to the window that he was sitting in front of and stood with her back to him. "It does happen when you are in a position of authority." 

"Funny, I'm in that position, and yet I find myself cleaning my schedule so that I could meet…you." His reply was quick and cynical as he looked on her with uncaring eyes. When she finally turned to face him, he took note of her appearance; from what he could tell, she was wearing a white long trench coat…and nothing else.

"What's the matter with your wardrobe today, run out of clothes?" he said coldly. 

"It's from Earth…I like it." She twirled around as if show casing it's style.

"I know where it's from…but I think you know very well what I'm talking about."

"Darling are you mad at me?" Pouting lips and round eyes starred back at him as she approached him slowly. 

"Don't pout, it's not becoming of you, and it's not cute." 

"How about this, is this becoming of me, is this cute." She untied the belt of the coat and allowed it slip to the ground, her hand tip his chin up to look at her. "I got it from this store they call Victoria's Secret…which is no secret as far as I am concerned." She giggled when his eyes glanced over the crème bra, panty and garter strap set she was wearing as she was bent in front of his so that her breasts were hanging before him. For a moment his eyes wandered down and hung there, before snapping out of his stupor; the temptation was great, but not enough.

"S-Serenity, I'm, I'm not in the mood." He finally said coldly. 

"You can't tell me, that you're not interested Endymion." She said with a smile and then sat on him with one leg on either side of his thigh. 

"Could you not call me that?" He retorted angrily. _Why is it that suddenly everything she does is so unnerving?_ "I-I look Serenity, I don't want this anymore so just, just put back on your clothes, wherever they may be, and go to your room." 

"If this is your way of winning my love, it's not working." She laughed. 

__

Doesn't she get it? He screamed in his mind, he was getting more agitated by the second. "Look, Serenity, I'm confused, I'm stressed out, in fact, I'm a lot of things I don't understand right now, but there are a few things I do know. First of all, I want you to get off of me. Second, I don't want this, I don't want to be king of the Universe, I don't want to be Endymion, in fact, I don't think I want to be the king of Earth anymore. I have strong feelings for someone else, and I-I have to find out what she feels about me." 

"She?" she paused and got off of him and covered herself. "You mean another woman?" she paused. "Well, this is new." She tied the belt in place as she stood facing away from him once more. "I can see it now, Princess Serenity, the beauty of the universe, left by another man. Or how about Serenity's heart, broken in two, by Endymion…hmph, what's the whore's name anyway?"

"Her name is Serena for your information!" He spat angrily as he looked upon her with indifference. 

"My lady in waiting?" She arched her brow suddenly with a smile on her face that meant she was definitely up to something. 

"I don't know what you're thinking, but get it out of your head now." He wondered briefly if Serenity had the power to stop the relationship; if she did, would she be that cold as to do that to him? 

"Go, go to Serena…don't worry." Here she smiled triumphantly. "You'll come back to me." 

"You'll have to wait a long time for that." He got up from his seat and left the room suddenly, her smile making him wonder. 

__

When she made that face earlier, for some reason it just didn't fit; whenever Serena did it, it looked really adorable. On Serenity it just looks like a seductive move. That's what is so fucking aggravating! _ Maybe I don't want sex all the time…sometimes I want to talk…I barely know anything about her but what she looks like naked for pete's sake! Is that all she thinks I think about? Listen to me go on, since when did I become the type a man who didn't think the way she assumes I do?_

She had sent Justin off to bed for the night, and now both her and James were talking, basically about nothingness. Inwardly, she felt troubled about what her heart was feeling; for days now she want to ask him something that would help her to be sure if she was doing the right thing. She had decided that tonight would have to be the night to bring it up; but she just didn't know how. It had kept her occupied and distant for so long that she finally just blurted it out.

"James do you love me?" 

"Usagi?" He looked up at her with questioning eyes as she picked up his empty plate from the table. 

"Well, I-uh-what I wanted to say is…do you love me?" 

"That's what you said the first time." He retorted. 

"Yes, I know." 

"Usagi, how could you ask me such a thing, you know I care for you and Justin more than anything in the world!" He looked very passionate about his words, but yet, he still hadn't said what she wanted to hear. 

"That's not what I asked you." Weary eyes glanced at quivering hands as she rinsed the dish and placed it in the sink.

"I can't believe you're questioning me on this." Angrily, looked upon her, his hands gripping the edge of the table.

"Lately, I've felt as if you have been distant, in fact, I-I think it's always been this way. If you just said those three words to me once I could be certain that I'm not doing the wrong thing! I-I don't want you to think you must marry me because of Justin. I can take care of myself, and I would let you see him whenever you wanted. If you're doing this just because of our son, then…I can't be with you." She quickly walked over to grab his cup and silverware when he grabbed her arm and held tightly. 

"You can't leave me." He said sternly. 

"You're hurting me!" Frightened by the anger she saw in his eyes, she pulled away from him quickly.

"I'm sorry, I just-" 

"Get out!" She cried. 

"What did you say?" His voice grew cold once more at her words. 

"I said get out!" She attempted to show bravery even as her hands continued to quiver as she pointed towards the door; when he stood their immobile, she lifted his ring off her finger and threw it out the door. "It's over." She whispered as she attempted to keep tears in check. 

"All right, but you're going to wish this never happened." He walked to the door, cold brown orbs never leaving her vision. 

"Just Get Out!" She slammed the door behind him, locked the doors, broke down, and cried. 

"You're going to stay at Grandma's, OK baby?" She began solemnly with tired eyes; that was the term Queen Serenity had told her to tell him to address her as. "I'm sure you'll have lot's of fun playing with Galen." She zipped up the jacket that he was wearing, and sighed as she rubbed her hands up and down over his arms. She didn't really want him to go, but she just needed some time alone, and she didn't want her son to be a witness to her breaking down.

"OK mummy." He replied. "Have fun OK, I love you." 

"I will baby, and I love you too." 

He walked up to the dock that was before the small lake in the park. He didn't know how he knew she was there, all he knew was that he felt linked to her somehow; and he used that to find her. He approached her quietly and just stood beside her while not announcing himself. She was sitting there with her knees up to her chin just starring at the sun on the horizon; she stayed facing the water and began to speak. 

"Wow, de'ja vu." She replied plainly without turning to face him. He sat down beside her and let his legs hang. 

"How have you been?" He asked. It was silent for a moment before she gave him a one word curt reply. 

"Fine." 

"So…how's the wedding plans coming along?" He was almost afraid to ask. 

"Better than expected." Her voice was slightly bitter and sarcastic, but he was so intent on their meaning, that he didn't catch the tone. 

"Oh, I see." He attempted to smile, but his body was churning inside.

"It's canceled, it wasn't working out." She continued in one breath. 

"Sorry about that." His demeanor suddenly changed with those words, it meant that he had a chance after all. He smiled; she mistook it for gloating.

"Go ahead Darien, rub it in. You have the perfect life, the power, the princess, and I have what; a kid, a couple of friends here and there, and a broken heart. So just yuck it up, laugh, do whatever. Darien Wales, King Endymion, you'll always have the perfect life. As for me, I was doomed to find the first man who loved me, and I finally did, only he doesn't love me anymore...in fact...he thought of me and Justin as a chore." She brought up her hand to wipe her tear stained face. "Why'd you come here anyway? To remind me of how I'm a failure in life?" 

"Why do you think I would do that?" He was hurt that she actually thought that of him, he hoped that it didn't mean she didn't feel anything towards him. "Why don't you let me tell you why I'm here? Why don't you just listen to me for a second?" 

"Last time I listened to you, we ended up in bed together." She laughed bitterly; it really wasn't funny. That one night had changed her whole life forever, and she would be doomed to never forget it.

"Serena." His voice delivered an agitated tone that she knew meant he was serious. She sighed before becoming somber once again. "All right, I'm listening." 

"My life is not perfect." He breathed. "In fact, I came here to talk to you because lately, I've felt that there maybe something stronger between us than friendship." She opened her mouth to speak but he placed once finger over her lips. "Let me finish…in my eyes, you have a better life than my own. Neither of our lives are perfect Serena. Mine is just a fairy tale, yours, yours is real. I've always wanted to live my fairy tale life…wealth, power, knight in shining armor who saves the day and gets the princess…but now…now I realize, who says that fairy tales end with happily ever after?" He paused. "I want to know what I'm doing wrong? Why is us getting together such a hard thing? Is there a chance that you could be mine, that I can win you? That I could have you as my own? I want…I want us to talk, to figure out between us where we want to go with this…" He placed her hands in his own and rubbed them slowly while looking into her eyes.

"Win me?" The words stilled on her tongue as she thought of a way to respond to him. "Endymion, that's nice…I'm-I'm happy you think you've found you're place in life, but its not enough for me." She was stuttering again…he knew something was wrong. "You can't…you can't win me like some damn trophy! And I can't live my life knowing that you're just going to be around to see if you want to stick around or not, that's not what I want or need. I want more, I need more, and I can't operate any other way. I can't live with a man who **thinks** he feels something stronger than friendship for me. I already know where I want to go with this…and if you don't know by now…" She wanted to say the words so badly, but she didn't want him to return them just because she had said them first.

"Serena, what do you want? I don't know of more I could give you." She removed her hands from his and stood, her knees shaking and her legs slightly unstable; she wasn't sure if she could do what she was about to do.

"I can't tell you what I want, because then I won't know if you will be there to stay or if you're just giving it to me to make me stay with you." She cupped his cheek in her palm and he gripped her hand firmly, holding it to his face and closing his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek; he realized what she was about to do. He kissed each and every inch of her hand; he didn't want to let go. "When you finally figure it out, you'll know where to find me…and then I'll be yours...forever." She released her hand slowly from his grip, turned around, and walked away. 

Darien walked out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand. He had just finished taking a cold shower; it was all he could do to try and get Serena off his mind. He had one towel draped tightly around his waist and his hair was dripping wet. His eyes glanced over to where Malachite was sitting at his desk, looking at some new building plans. 

"Look at this towel Malachite, it's dirty. Why is this towel dirty? Didn't the maid do the wash?" He walked back to the bathroom to get another one, his demeanor cold. Malachite arched his brow at his insane friend as he walked away with the clean towel. "And look, this towel is also dirty!" He pulled it out and threw it on the floor angrily; Malachite starred at him in wonder as he stood in the bathroom starring at the closet. "In fact, all of these towels are filthy! What is it? The maids day off!" He removed the towels of the rack, and threw them all onto the floor to join the first; his body was heaving greatly as he gasped for breath. Malachite stood up to comfort him when he suddenly entered the room once more and started throwing items that were on his desk on the floor. "Nothing about this room is perfect! Why…why can't for once people flow with me instead of against me! Why can't they see that that would make me happy! Why can't she see that I'm miserable without her? Why can't she see that I LOVE HER?" He finally blurted out and fell to the ground on his knees, burying his hands in his face. For the first time since he could remember, Malachite stood in shock, as his long time friend just cried. 

"Darien..." Malachite voice barely filtered into his ears. "You ever tell her that?" All of a sudden Darien stilled, his body going rigid.

"How could I be so blind?" He wiped his face, trying to hide the tears, even though he knew that his friend had already seen them. "She practically gave herself to me, told me that's what she wanted, and all I could say is that I didn't know how to give…I'm going to her." His mind became resolved as he continued. "And I'm going to tell her how I feel, without masking anything." 

"Now that's the way a King of Earth should act." Malachite commended him with smile, patting his back lightly. 

"Ex-King of Earth. Thanks Malachite, you've been much help, and now I know what I have to do. I renounce my crown. I don't want it anymore. Give it to whomever you like, I'm going to tell Queen Serenity that I'm through with these worthless challenges, they have caused me nothing but heartache." He walked out the door wearing nothing but the towel. 

"Endymion, your clothes!" Malachite shouted down the hallway from Darien's bedroom. He watched unbelievingly as his formal wear morphed onto his body as he walked past his guards.

"How did he learn to do that?" Jedite exclaimed. 

"I tell you the man's insane," added Nephlite. 

"No…he's in love" Malachite retorted. 

"And it's about time too." Zoycite added. 

Serena was on her balcony starring out into the horizon when she heard a knock on the door. 

__

Darien…He came. A smile erupted on her face at the thought.

"Come in!" She yelled from the balcony. Moments later she felt warm arms encircling her. "You know what you want?" She asked wearily.

"You." A dark male voice said. 

"Darien?" She turned around to stare into an all too familiar brown eyes. 

"Not exactly." Were the words the last words she heard before she screamed. 


	10. Chapter 8

"Your highness, I don't know how to tell you this but" 

"You're in love with another." Queen Serenity interrupted him with a smile. 

"How did you know?" 

"Give a woman credit for being a woman Endymion...anybody could clearly read it in your eyes." Smiling, she continued. "I have seen this for some time, it is the same woman from the first ball, is it not?" 

"You saw that?" He inquired, his head bowed in shame. How long had this woman known that he would never, could never, devote to her daughter? What did she know? Exactly how much did she know?

"I saw a man look at a woman as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him." Her reply was soft, gentle, and very understanding; from her words alone he fathomed why this woman held the respect of so many people. 

"I do love her." He looked up into her eyes, allowing her to see the truth within. 

"I sensed that this would happen, I knew from that moment that you were in love with her." She grasped his hand within her own giving him the reassurance to continue.

"Then you understand why I must abandon this quest?" 

"I understand," She began; he interrupted.

"Well then, if you will give me pardon, I must be leaving now." 

"No, sit down." Her voice became firm, and he reluctantly followed orders. "I understand something else as well. I understand that it's time I tell you a story." 

"A story, I'm sorry your highness but I must go to her before I lose her." 

"Sit down, it's very important that you hear this." The authoritative way in which he spoke to her let him no that she would not be taking no for an answer, so he waited for her to continue. "We have always been watching Earth from a distance, that when one day when it became advanced enough, we would expose it to our realm...So we took careful precautions to make sure our goals would be attained. First, we made sure to make a law that states that none of the members of this realm may associate with those of Earth. We monitored your planet, being sure to watch for those who would dare try to go to Earth and defy the laws. We thought we were so clever in guarding Earth from Moon dwellers who had knowledge of more advancement than the Earth dwellers could possibly comprehend." She paused. "Or so we thought, until one moon dweller managed to evade us and escape to Earth's atmosphere. It was some time before we even realized that this moon dweller was escaping to be with a lover." 

"Serena." It was all suddenly coming together, what she had said about being ashamed, why she was on the Earth already before he even knew of habitants on the moon. 

"She was very smart, that one, and knew that a special bond would be able to stop me from halting her Earth visitations. She also knew, that it wouldn't be long before we discovered a repetitious break in Earth's atmosphere. So, in order to stay on Earth with her love, she made sure that they would conceive a child that would give her reason to stay with him." 

"Justin." She nodded her head. 

"But we discovered her disappearance; by we, I mean the Millennium Council and I. I had to punish her as Queen, otherwise no one would take the law seriously. A deal was made however, for she made claims to her lover being her soul mate, if she could prove this, then she would be pardoned. You see, in our realm, we strongly believe in the finding of one's soul mate as being very sacred...it is not something that occurs accidentally. In proving that he as her soul mate, she would be proving that fate is what brought them together, not her own free will. So she was banished to Earth, and both her and her lover's mind of the knowledge of which the other was, was erased. And then they were tested, should he ever find her again, just as before, it would be known that she was telling the truth and she would be allowed to come back to the moon." She paused. "But it seems that she has come to forget her mission and fall in love all over again. You do know who Justin's father is, don't you?" she asked finally. 

"Yes I do...I am sorry to have interrupted with your plans, your highness." He could see why she had been so torn up that night they spent together. "So she has to chose between being with me and never coming back to her homeland, the moon, again...I did not realize."

"What are you talking about?" He looked up and was surprised to be faced with confused eyes. 

"I know that James is Justin's father, Serena told me." He watched as a series of emotions crossed her face, from bewilderment, to dawning, to fear, and finally anger.

"James…oh Selene!" Her body stiffened with the words, her hands clenching. "Why that manipulative Martian urchin." She paused. "Endymion, you must waste no time, come, Serena, your love, is in grave danger!" She arose from her seat in her private chambers and motioned for him to follow her. 

"I don't understand, what is going on?" He asked. 

"He is Captain James Viladi of Mars, and he is a traitor to the millennium and a lying fiend! We expelled him off the board of the Millennium Council when we suspected him of trying to conquer the universe. We could not dispose of him because we had no solid proof that he was a traitor. He had covered his tracks too well. He was also banished from the moon, the only way he can come back is if he marries some one from the moon." 

"Serena said that they were not getting married anymore." He said puzzled. 

"Sure, but that will not stop him. He shall only come back and take her by force. I thought that you had understood who the father is, Viladi is not the father, you are!" Darien's face became one of true shock, as he finally understood, what he thought was an accident taking away his memories all along was not an accident. "I'm surprised you never saw, the boy looks just like you, the hair, the eyes, and the stubborn attitude." She paused. "I had been watching Serena from up here, and also sent each one of the other Princesses to watch her, and make sure she kept secret the knowledge of the moon. She had been watched from time to time by one of the four guardians, each taking the turn of baby-sitting her and her son. When Minako told me about you, I knew right away who you were, and it was just a matter of time. Moon habitants are not supposed to become intertwined with those of Earth, so I made these test in order to be sure you loved her, because it would change her life forever." 

"D-did I pass?" He followed her rushing body down a maze of corridors. 

"You did exactly what I wanted you to, you threw away power, and the most beautiful woman in the universe, for your true love...though you shall understand later, why that was undoubtedly the hardest decision you ever had to make" She paused as they reached their destination. "Stand there." She told him and then called out. "Moon Teleport!" 

"Let me go!" Serena screamed and squirmed within his arms as he held her tightly. 

"OK." He dropped her suddenly; she hit the floor hard on her belly. 

"Ohhhhhhhh." She mumbled as she took in her surroundings through slitted eyes; the dark cavernous and granite room was enormous and barely lit. "What do you want from me, I thought I made it clear to you, I don't love you!" 

"Yes, Yes, but you see I still need you, and your life energy. It's just enough to complete my plan. Moon inhabitants have more energy that normal beings you know." 

"Why you cad!" She screamed. "That's all you wanted from me!" 

"Silence!" He waved a hand in front of her making her fly up to a nearby wall where some chains instantly appeared and clasped around her legs and arms to hold her in place. "Keep quite or I'll kill you where you are." He paused. "Now, I shall prepare for the transformation that will make me all powerful. Of Course, I do have plans for you Serena, I will make you the submissive wife you need to be. In time you will regain your energy, and then we'll be a happy family." 

"I'll never love you again!" 

"Oh, but you will!" 

"Darien will find me...I know he will." 

"Oh, I believe in that theory as well, which is why I am planning for his visit." He levitated to where she was on the cavern wall. "Here, eat this!" He forced a cool liquid into her mouth, her involuntary reflexes kicked in, and she swallowed it. Before long she was out cold, the drug taking its full affect. "That'll keep you quiet until I need you again." 

They teleported to a dark room and he couldn't see a thing. 

"Where are we?" Darien asked. 

"Her house, on Earth." Queen Serenity said as the lights came on. They were shocked at what they saw; the place was a mess. Furniture had been thrown everywhere. It was evident that a struggle had taken place. "Oh Selene!" 

"Serena!" Darien said somberly as he looked around the room. "If I had come sooner, I could have stopped this." He pounded his fist into his hand with determination. 

"Sailor Warriors activate, James Viladi is at it again, this time we may be able to terminate him." His eyes focused on her as she spoke to no one in particular. "Teleport immediately!" In a flash of orange, red, blue, and green, four women who looked to Darien a lot like Princess Serenity's court were in the room, except they were wearing sailor fuku. 

"You're, you're the legendary senshi?" He inquired incredulously. 

"How else could we keep tabs on the princess so closely?" Venus smiled. 

"Minako, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter?" He asked again and they all nodded respectively. 

"We have no time for this, James Viladi is at it again, he most likely is working in his underground layer. I want you to go and retrieve Serena. I know that you've never had to kill before, but you know what you must do. Rescuing the civilian is your first priority!" 

"A civilian?" Venus questioned; it took her a second to look around at her surroundings before she finally understood what was going on; Darien's presence only confirmed it. They were on a mission to save Serena.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that Viladi is using her as his only ticket in, therefore you must go save her."

"Yes your majesty." She responded in submission. 

"All right, there is no time to waste!" In a whirl of light Queen Serenity disappeared. When she was gone, the senshi formed a circle and were about to transport when Darien called out. 

"Wait!" He paused. "I'm going with you!" 

"This is no place for a human to be." Jupiter replied flatly. 

"I do not care! I love her, and I am going to go with you!" He said sternly with a stubborn look in his eye that meant he wouldn't falter from his decision. 

"All right, but we won't be able to protect you, you heard the Queen, Serena's first priority." Mars retorted stringently. 

"There's no need to protect me." He voice was firm and steady as they all placed their hands on him; in a few seconds, they were gone. 

"Where exactly are we?" Jupiter was the first to speak when they had arrived at their destination. 

"We're in the maze of the cavern." Mercury replied as she flicked on her visor and began surveying the area. 

"Could we keep moving, we're not making the situation any better by just standing here." He looked around at four different long hallways, only one of which would probably lead to Serena. 

"I agree with Endymion." Mars replied. 

"Look guys, I understand how you feel, but one wrong turn and we'll just get lost and we'll never find her." The sound of Mercury's fingers tickering off the keyboard in her hand echoed throughout the sector in which they stood.

"Oh, Selene!" A few small rocks fell to the ground at the sound of his voice.

"Stop that, do you want to cause an avalanche!" Mars exclaimed, causing a few more rocks to fall. 

"You mean the way you are with your big mouth!" He retorted. 

"Oh, why I otta." 

"Guys, guys, we're here to work together, not to tear each other apart." Venus said authoritatively. 

__

Serena! He screamed in his mind. _I know this is stupid...but if you by any chance can hear me...help me find you like I did once before. I couldn't live without knowing you were safe._ _Come on...I know you can hear me! Please! You have to- _The sound of a faint voice caused him to suddenly cease his movements.

__

Darrieeennnnn, I'm in here. It was barely even a whisper, but he held onto it as much as he could. 

__

In where Serena? He cried out to her. 

__

Just follow your heart, it'll lead you right to meeohhhhhhh. She screamed in pain. 

__

Serena, I'm coming, just hold on! "Follow me." He didn't wait for them to listen to his orders, he just ran. 

"Wait you imbecile, you'll get lost!" Mars exclaimed as she ran after him. 

"Mars wait!" Jupiter yelled as she ran after Mars. 

"You guys!" Mercury bellowed. Venus looked at her and shrugged. 

"Let's go or we'll lose them." She said and trailed after Jupiter with Mercury not far behind.

Serena was on all fours in front of him, her body chained in that position.

"I shall make a deal with you." He began, a cynical grin upon his face. "You can either have your free mind while you serve and love me, or you could lose your will and be controlled by me." 

"You can never force me to love someone as twisted and bitter as you are!" 

"You will pay for that comment." He opened the palm of his hand and black energy formed and hit her full force; she fell on her stomach, the power of his magic keeping her there.

"Even...if you...force me, it will never be…be real." She said coldly. "It won't ever be love!" Blood trickled down her chin, as she had to force herself to even breathe. "You'll never...ever touch Justin!" She continued. "You'll...never have...our son!" 

"You insolent wench!" He replied. "Haven't you figured it out by now, I'm not the father of your bastard child! I'm only using you to gain access to the moon. Once there, I will start the revolution against the Silver Millennium, and I'll have both the Queen and Princess killed!" 

"But I thought, I-I thought" She felt her body tremble at the revelation; she had lost the battle. His real father was still out there. 

"That I was your past lover?" He finished for her. "Oh, Selene no! In fact, I already have a companion, and she actually loves me." 

"Then marry her." She replied bitterly. 

"No you see, that's not part of the plan." He smiled. "But you are. You see, Metallia has given me great powers, and soon with her power, and your energy, I shall rule the universe." 

"Why don't you just take my energy, and leave my body, you won't need it for anything more." She coughed on her words, fighting for every moment to stay alive. "I'll give you all the energy you want, just let my soul, and my body alone." Deep in her heart, she knew what she was doing, she was stalling for time; he would come for her, and she would be alive to see him. 

"No, no, no you bad little girl." He tarried. "You know exactly what I need your body for...I need a suitable heir to make sure my Reign of terror continues, a moon born to be exact." 

"It's time." She heard a familiar feminine voice say.

"Endymion, do you know where you're going?" Venus called after the man running in front of her. 

"Yes." He yelled back in annoyance. 

"How do you know-" Mars began. 

"Wait Mars, before you begin your accusations." Mercury interrupted. "According…to my calculations...he's going the right way...I finally got the schematics unscrambled...and I have to tell you that Serena...is in torture already...wherever she is." She paused. "We can't waste...any more time talking, keep running…we're almost there." She huffed.

"You know what honey, you're looking rather pale." He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Serena's lifeless form. "Almost as if...you've had the energy sucked out of you!" He laughed. 

"James you have company." The woman from before interrupted as she entered the room, her fiery red hair coming in waves down her shoulders, her body clothed in a dark purple velvet dress that clinged like a second skin. 

"Thank-you, Beryl." He acknowledged. "Oh Serena, I don't think you've met my companion, Beryl. Beryl, Serena, Serena, Beryl." She crossed her arms in anger and jealousy. 

"You're, you're the woman from the rink." She looked on with wide eyes as Beryl bowed before her. 

"So there is a coherent brain inside that little head of yours." Her voice rang like the sound of cats and high pitched bells mixed with scratch marks on the chalkboard.

"Hope I didn't put your little friend out of commission for too long" She laughed. "Don't worry though, looks like I'm going to have the last titter." 

"You're jealous of my win?" 

"You pathetic little fool, that whole thing was staged so that you would use your energy to the fullest capacity." She smiled triumphantly as Serena's brow's rose in shock and confusion.

"I don't understand." 

"Well, I needed to find out how much energy you had, had to create the right sized container before I transported it you know." 

"Hmph...I don't understand why you insist on keeping her, she doesn't look like much to me." 

"Come now, jealousy will get us nowhere my love, you must be patient, for soon we shall rule the universe together." He looked towards a clear globe on the other side of the room where Serena's energy would be kept temporarily. "Now, be off, I have to tend to our guests." Beryl turned her back and walked away. Serena's gaze dipped from the scene that unraveled before her before going into subconscious on the examining bed that she was strapped to. 

"Where are we?" Darien asked. For once he had no clue what to do next. He followed his instincts all the way through and it led him to this empty cavern. 

"We should be asking that of you." Mars arched her brow and crossed her arms in response. 

"For someone who's supposed to be a great legend, you sure don't seem to be much to me." He eyes narrowed as he glowered over her. 

"Look almighty who was stupidly chosen as the next leader of the universe, I don't see-" 

"Look you guys! Serena's in trouble, now is not the time to argue! If you don't quit this bickering, I'll tie you two together with my chain!" Venus said sternly, giving the two of them a hot glance before facing Mercury. 

"Look." 

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Mars mumbled under her breath, interrupting him. 

"Mercury, could you get the schematics on our current position, and it's relation to where Serena is." Both opponents crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other. 

"Well, according to my computer." Mercury began. "No, it's not possible." She said in shock. 

"What, what's not possible." Darien turned his attention to Mercury, attempting to understand what was going on with that little computer of hers. 

"According to my computer, Serena's in this room." She replied. 

"That's impossible, we're in a cavern, and I can see the walls, and she's not in here." Jupiter pointed out. 

"Well then that must mean" Darien began. 

"That this is all an illusion." Mercury finished. 

"Right you are Mercury." A deep voice echoed throughout the room.

"Viladi!" Venus scowled. 

"Nice of you to join the party Venus." He continued. "Unfortunately for you, and your friends, it won't be a pleasant one." Suddenly their surroundings began to dematerialize before them to reveal over fifty henchmen who were separated from them by a wall. 

__

Darieeennnn. He heard Serena mumble weakly. 

"We have to hurry, something's wrong with her." He paused as he pulled out his sword. "She sounded weak…hey, what will you fight with, you have no weapons?" 

"Humans." Mars retorted as she shook her head. 

"Get ready to rumble girls." Venus exclaimed with a giggle as she looked at Darien's confused look. "Man, I hadn't had action like this in a while. Oh, and Endy, try and keep up with us okay?" He arched his brow in wonder; had never before seen the Sailor Warriors of Legend fight, nor were their means of fighting described. He had always had speculated as to why, and he realized that he would find out soon enough. The wall that was separating them from the henchmen began to rise. "Mercury, could you handle their vision problem." 

"What vision problem?" Mars rolled her eyes at his comment, deciding that allowing Mercury to do her thing would be a better shocker than just coming out and telling him.

"Getting right on it Venus." Mercury crossed her arms before her before beginning a slow chant. "Mercury...Bubbles...Blast!" Before them, and all around, hundreds of bubbles were released that when collided, created a fog; Darien was shocked that this girl, no woman, was controlling water. 

"All right everyone, we're going with plan Alpha, divide and conquer." 

"Gotcha Venus." Jupiter replied. 

Darien fought intensely beside these warriors, each person taking on over ten men. He fought as fiercely as they did, but he decided not to use his powers yet, but only as an element of surprise. He had to admit, having them by his side felt like a safe comfort, it was as if he had his own generals near him.

"Venus...Love Chain...Encirrrrrccclllee!" 

"Mars Celestial Fireee…Surrounddddd!" 

"Jupiter Thunder Clap…Zaaapppppppp!" 

"Mercurrrryyy Ice Storrrrrm…Blaaastttt!" 

"Venus Cresennnnt Beaaammm…Smashhh!!!" 

"Marrrsssss Firrrreeeeebirdddd…Strikeeee!!" 

"Mercury...Shabon....Sprayyyy!!!!!!!" 

"Jupiter...Supreme Thunder...Attaaaccck!!" Before they knew it, all the henchmen were gone; the scouts turned to Darien who had already placed his sword in his hilt. 

"Not bad, for a human." Mars retorted. 

"If anyone calls me human one more time." He scowled. 

"Mmphhh." Serena mumbled as she turned her head towards the sound of the door. 

"How are we feeling, the process should be just about done." He paused. "You know, it would have been easier, if you had not resisted it at first...You look so serene like this." He passed the back of his hand across her smooth cheek. She wanted to jerk away from his touch, but she felt like she had most of her energy being depleted of her; she couldn't move a muscle, she could barely speak. 

"My…my friends." She mumbled softly, her eyes fighting to say open. "Darieennn." Was the last word she emitted as she felt her heart beat slowing. 

__

Lubb…Dubb. 

Lubb…....…Dubb

Lubb.......………Dubb

Lubb………………………Dubb

Lubb………………………………Dubb

Lubb…………………………………………

................................................................

"Oh, don't worry, I'm taking care of them, using your energy plus my own, and the power of Metallia, I shall be unstoppable. Don't worry, you may be dead for now, but I'll revive you in time...with your new memory." 

Stay tuned for the final chapter......... 


	11. Chapter 9

They were trying to find a way to get to Serena from the cavern they were in when suddenly everything went black.

"What's going on?" Venus yelled.

"Welcome to my humble abode." They all watched as he stepped out of the darkness as if he was a part of it.

"Skip the introductions Viladi we don't need them! Where's Serena?" She scowled.

"Oh, let me see, you must be the friends she spoke of." He replied amused. "Funny, but I don't see why you'd be so interested in the life of one insignificant moon civilian."

"She's not insignificant, NOW WHERE IS SHE?" Darien yelled coldly.

"Oh, and Darien's here too I see. I thought you'd be proud to know, that your name was the last name she called out, before…she died."

"Noooooooooo!" He cried out. "Liar!"

"Oh, liar am I? Well then, I think I'll give you what you want, you want to see Serena, well, she's right over there." He allowed the illusion of the rocky walls in front of them to dematerialize. Their eyes focused on her lifeless body lying on the examination bed, her skin color was a pale white, her movement very stills.

"Noo, it's an illusion, it's not real!" cried Jupiter.

"I-I-I'm afraid it's real you guys." Mercury replied shakily. "According to my computer, it's...it's not an illusion."

"We've failed!" Jupiter's body crackled with lightening as she attempted to keep anger in check.

"Her blood shall be avenged by the plummet of your own soul!" Venus clamped hands together before shouting. "Venuuusss…Love chaaaiinn…Encircle!" One by one they all began attacking with the exception of Darien; his body grew taught as he unbelievingly stared at her body, while a battle commenced around him. 

__

I'm too late....

"Mercury Sparkling Aqua Allusion …Spray!" 

His body shook as he approached her still one slowly, as if in a trance. Visions of her flashed before his head, of her pointing her finger at him, laughing at the beach, making love...letting go...

"Mars Fiery Sniper…Attack!"

__

No! I refuse to believe...

"Jupiter Lightning Shock…Electrocute!"

But when his hand lifted her cold one into his grasp, his mind went wild.

One by one they attacked, allowing the hurt and pain they felt to be released through it. They attacked repetitiously with all their might, until they felt they could do it no more. When everything had cleared, they looked where Viladi's body had once been and there he still stood tall.

__

Serena wake up baby...wake up okay? He held her in his arms and sobbed into her hair. _For me all right? I'll give you what you want...please..._

"Finished? Now it's my turn." He raised his hand in the air, a huge black ball of destruction forming within his palm. Almost immediately he threw it at them, not giving them a chance to respond. They flew backwards and hit the wall, falling into unconsciousness. 

__

I'll love you...He released her onto the bed and stood there stock still, hands tightening into fists, tears falling down his eyes, before turning coldly to her murderer.

"Are you through, because your madness ends now!" He said heartlessly, his eyes chilled with no love left to give, no tears left to shed.

"Well, if it isn't the brave warrior of Earth, come on his mighty stead to avenge the death of his only love. You know, if you truly love her so much, I don't see how you can go on living knowing that she's dead. What a cruel lover you are. If you had been her true lover, you would have been able to save her from death." Darien's eyes turned fiery. He wanted to do something to this man that took the life of his dear Serena, but the man was right. 

__

I'll join you soon my love...Serena was dead now, and more than anything he wanted to lie by her side. He lived long enough without her to go on living knowing that she was gone. 

He put his arms out in front of him; if he were going to die he would take down the man who took the life of his love with him.

"What could you possibly do to me? You're nothing but a pathetic little human!"

"I am sick…and tired." He began as he opened his palms inches apart from each other. "Of people calling me," a midnight blue ball of energy began to form in his hand. "A human!" He let the ball go and took Viladi by surprise; he ended up flying back 20 feet before landing hard against a wall. 

Viladi had no idea that humans possessed any power; it was impossible. It was a well-known fact that humans did not possess magic, so how could this man possess any? It didn't make any sense. Not only did he possess magic, but also his magic was strong. Viladi knew he'd be dead if it weren't for the energy he acquired from Serena. With hard eyes, he wiped the blood from his chin and arose from his place.

"Not bad, next time you should learn to finish what you started." He pulled out his arms and went into the same position as Darien, both men circling each other before finally letting their powers go. A huge wide stream of midnight blue met an equally sized stream of red, and in the middle the two opposing powers battled to gain control. "You'll never win Earthling."

"I shall take you to the grave." They were both sweating profusely, their hair matted to the sides of their face. The battle went on like this for quite a while, and soon both men became weary of fighting.

"Tell you what Earthling, let's fight man to man, to the death. No magic" Viladi proposed.

"Do I have your word on that?" 

"Certainly, my word is bond, Endymion." Darien wasn't sure he could trust Viladi, but he was willing to take that chance. If he pulled anything, he would be ready for him. They both slowly lowered their hands simultaneously, approaching each other slowly when someone called out.

"Endymion." Darien, who thought it was possibly Serena, turned around to see Mars getting up. Before he knew what was happening, she screamed again.

"Endymion, watch out!" He quickly turned back around but it was too late. Viladi blasted him at full power and he flew across the cavern, hit a wall hard, and fell unconscious. 

"Now that that's taken care of, I think I shall begin the steps towards my conquest." He laughed to himself. "So sad, shouldn't have trusted me." He looked to Darien's body with disgust before holding out a hand to the other senshi as they all began to rise.

"I think your plans just got canceled." A stern female voice interceded.

"Who's there?" His voice shook, he hoped that it had not been whom he had thought it was.

"Scouts, take Serena, and Endymion and teleport to the moon kingdom immediately. " 

"But Queen Serenity, what about Viladi?" Venus asked wearily as she helped a weak Mercury stand.

"Your first order is to rescue the civilian, and I'm adding Endymion to the list. Now do as you're told." Her voice held it's firm nature as she looked over Viladi with distaste.

"Yes your majesty." Moments later, they disappeared, leaving Serenity and him alone.

"You can not kill me, you know the law, even the queen must obey it. I did nothing to hurt the millennium!" He countered, scared yet confident. He knew that Serenity had the power to kill him, but she could only do so if he was after the millennium, and she still had no proof.

"I have more proof than you'll ever imagine!" She said as she brought her hands up.

"Serena will never live again, without me, you can not revive her." He pointed out with an evil smile.

"I am tired of your lies, you shall die now!" In the shadows, a woman in red hair watched, as Serenity took the life of the man she loved, and then disappeared.

"How are they?" Serenity inquired as she walked into the medical room where Serena was being kept.

"Darien is fine, but it will take sometime before he will wake up...he took a serious blow from Viladi. It is evident that he had meant to kill with his hit. Frankly, I am surprised that he survived at all. As for Serena, I think you already know her condition." Amy relayed as she scanned Serena's body with shaky hands. 

Serenity slowly approached Serena's still body, her eyes cloudy as she looked down at her charge. Her lips were no longer pink, but blue; her hair lacked the vibrancy that it once had; her skin, a very icy white.

"Oh, goodness, where's Justin, you didn't tell him did you?" She inquired softly.

"No, he's in the playroom, with his toys. He doesn't even know she's here. Galen's in there with him."

"Good, because there's a chance we could fix this." She said as she passed her hand over Serena's cold cheek.

"Your majesty?" Luna spoke up; she had been sitting in the room quiet for some time.

"Oh Selene, she's, she's…" Queen Serenity began but stopped in her tracks. "I'm going to revive her."

"Your majesty, as your advisor, I must say that that is out of the question, you need your energy."

"It will be all right, I'll have just enough energy left to recover." She began. "Now, you and Ami go out in the viewing room. I need total concentration for this. When she is alive again, take her to the recovery room...she'll need to be left alone in order for her to recuperate completely. She must awaken on her own, you understand."

"Yes, your majesty, we do." Artemis replied. 

"Good, make sure that you tell my daughter what has happened, and not to worry, that I am fine where I am. After this procedure, I am certain that you know where to keep me."

"Yes your majesty." Luna replied as Ami, Artemis, and her walked out the room. 

"From here we can watch the procedure." Ami began to explain to the other girls. "On this computer we can observe their lifelines. The top one is already beating because that's Queen Serenity's lifeline. As soon as she starts giving Serena energy, her lifeline will appear beneath the first one. Of course, as the procedure continues, Serenity's lifeline will grow thin, while Serena's will grow stronger. Don't worry though, Queen Serenity says that she will have just enough energy to revive Serena and still be able to recover herself."

"I hope this works." Mina commented dismally.

"I know it will, I have complete faith in her majesty's powers." Luna looked up as she spoke; through the window they could see Queen Serenity sitting down beside Serena and placing her hand on her head; instantaneously a white light flashed, encompassing both her and Serena's bodies. 

Mina, Rei, Ami, Lita, Malachite, Luna, Artemis, and Zoycite all repeatedly watch the screen of the computer before switching to the room before them; they observe as Serena's lifeline appears on the screen, the room silent as they continue to nervously look on. 

Ami sat still, her fingers twitching as Serena's lifeline grew and Serenity's lifeline decreased. Both Mina and Rei rock back and forth, sweating from agitation and warmth they feel in the room. Lita is in the back, her face one of true pain as she proceeds to watch the whole scene unfold. Aware of his lover's state, Malachite walks up to Mina and holds her from behind as the procedure continues. Both Luna and Artemis pace the floor back in forth looking at the computer screen occasionally. Finding nothing better to occupy her time, Ami begins to tap to the rhythm of the two different heartbeats on the computer alternately. 

__

Tap……………………………….....Tap She taps to Serena's heartbeat.

__

Tap……Tap She taps to the queens heartbeat.

__

Tap………………………...…Tap

Tap……....Tap

Tap……………………Tap

Tap……......…Tap

Tap………..…Tap

"Will you stop the racquet, I'm going crazy over here!" Rei exclaimed.

"S-Sorry." Zoycite reassured Ami by giving her a hug, holding her within his embrace.

"I'm sorry Ami, this is just too much for me." Rei said as Jedite and Nephlite walked in.

"Darien's doing fine he should be-" He began

"Jedite." Rei called out to him, interrupting his words; she walked over to him determinedly and he hugged her. 

"Shhhhhh." Malachite warned his friends. They turned their heads towards the window and realized what was going on and immediately took the hint. Nephlite walked over to a distraught Lita and hugged her. 

They all watched in silence as Serena's lifeline grew stronger by the minute and yet Serenity's weakened proportionately. They had sat there for a while when they noticed that Serena's lifeline was at about full power. Her hair was sun yellow again, her lips pink and her body mauve. When Serena's power was enough for her to rejuvenate, they all cried and exclaimed joy because the procedure was over. Although Queen Serenity's strength was real low, they knew she would recover, she wouldn't die, she was the queen. They all began to get up and leave when Ami called them back. 

"Wait." She said calmly. "Something's...something's not right here." She noted. "Serenity's power...is decreasing and yet, Serena's is staying the same. I-I don't get it. What's she doing?" She asked in a shaky voice. As soon as she inquired, however, she got her answer; a third lifeline appeared on the screen. "No." She began to cry. "It can't...it's can't be, it can't." She shook her head in denial and buried her face in Zoycite's shoulder. 

"She can't leave us...she can't!" Mina cried out.

"She knew, in the room, she knew, and she didn't tell us, cause she knew we'd object." Luna cried. Rei looked at everyone, her head shaking back and forth, before suddenly running up to the window and beating hard and rapidly on it; she pounded her fist into the computer board as hard as she could manage, venting all her anger.

"She can't leave us! She's our Queen! She can't!" Jedite reached for her and grabbed her, attempting to subdue her while she continued to let out her anger, kicking and hitting whatever was nearest to her, which was sometimes him. Each of the men consoled their female companion as they watched the queen's lifeline disappear. In the end, she lay on the bed lifeless, atop Serena, who was in a deep trance.

"Where's the princess?" Zoycite inquired.

"I don't know...but it is a good this she was not hear to see this." Jedite replied.

"No, it is more a good thing that Darien is still in a coma." Malachite whispered to his friends as he held a teary Mina close. "He would go crazy if he knew that he had almost lost his love...and his baby."

Stay tuned for the epilogue.......


	12. Epilogue

Luna changed into her human form and took on the responsibilities of the queen until Princess Serenity was ready to step up. Before she had done this, she spoke to the council and then the people of her kingdom, of the death of their Queen, Serenity. Similar speeches were being given in each kingdom at this time, and to its people; for months it was a time for mourning, soon it would be a time to move on. It was necessary for the princess to step up and take her place as the Queen of the new Millennium. But she was in grief and had not wanted to be seen by any one, and to ensue this she had locked herself up in her room, with only Luna and the occasional servant allowed entrance.  
  
Darien's guardians took over his kingdom as he stayed on the moon to recover; they all agreed that he would get the best treatment there. Neither him nor Serena had yet awaken from their slumber, Serena lie peacefully in one room, Darien in a cryostasis chamber on the other side of the palace; the chamber was keeping his body intact, as well as healing old wounds.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna sighed as she glanced to where Darien lay suspended in midair, his mind in deep mystic abstraction; she wondered briefly how much longer it would be before either of them would awaken. Her eyes then focused on the other occupant in the room.  
  
"How's the baby sitting going?" She inquired with a weary smile, attempting to lighten the mood as she brought him a glass filled with a cool blue liquid.  
  
"Still unconscious..." He sighed as he took the drink appreciatively. "What is this?"  
  
"We like to call it Blue Mountain...it will relax you." She paused in step before looking towards the door.   
  
"Thanks...Mina sent you didn't she?" She laughed at his intuitiveness before continuing.  
  
"She's a bit worried about you not sleeping." She began. "She says, and I quote 'I swear he takes his job too seriously!'"   
  
"Did she wrinkle her nose as she said that?" He chuckled as he downed the liquid in one fell swoop, its affect already beginning to take place. "Give her this." He slipped a piece of paper out his pocket and scribbled a note atop it.   
  
"Do I look like you and Mina's go between...I'm a royal advisor for pete's sake" She laughed, her brow arched . "Kids." She muttereed as she abruptly changed the subject, her face taking on a knowing look. "I have heard repeatedly of some unnamed senshi slinking away from her post at the door to Lady Serena's bedroom." She held the handle for the door in hand with a knowing look. "We checked her own room, but she has never been discovered there...yet her voice is found always fleeting and flighty, barely noticeable I might add and slightly muffled, but from behind the doors of another's bedroom chamber...If I may ask this of you Malachite, if you find wherever it is that my charge keeps running off to, make sure to tell her that she keep her mind more on her post." She finished firmly and winked at him before stepping out the room; he smiled sheepishly at being caught.  
  
  
Idly, he turned to the window and glanced at the way in which the sun rose; it was definitely different from the way in which it rose on the Earth; the size was much grander here on the moon. Until now, he had never really came to grasp with just how big it really was. His revere was disrupted when he heard a scratchy voice whisper.   
  
"Serena..." Abruptly yet slowly, he looked towards the clear chamber that was already beginning to dissolve, to see Darien sitting up, his body no longer suspended in air. With bandaged hands he reached out to feel the bandages on his head. "What, what happened? Where am I? Where's Serena?"  
  
"You're on the Moon, we decided that you should stay here for a faster recovery."   
  
"James?" He croaked, concern etched in his voice.  
  
"Dead, Queen Serenity killed him."  
  
"Serena?" He hoped against hope that perhaps there was a chance...  
  
"She's fine too, but Darien, there's something you should know."  
  
"What?" His breath came out haggardly; he placed a hand on his chest to hold it in place. He was still attempting to come to grasps with everything that was happening around him.  
  
"The both of you have been out for a couple of months. You've been in a coma, and she's been in a trance."  
  
"Where's Justin?" His eyes went wide when he considered what the child must be going through, considering his mother had been apart from him for so long.  
  
"Galen has been watching over him, don't worry, he's fine."  
  
"I thought she was...was." He sighed as he looked at his hands and gripped them tightly to cease their staggering, his mind finally coming to terms with what had occurred.  
  
"Dead?" He finished for him. "Queen Serenity revived her, but..."  
  
"But, but what?" Malachite was silent, unsure of whether or not he should tell his friend the news. "But WHAT?" Darien asked sternly.  
  
"She, she...she lost her own life in return." He quickly sputtered out.  
  
"She what?" He inquired hoarsely.   
  
"She's dead."  
  
"Why did she do it, why...I don't understand. What about the Princess?"  
  
"Luna told us that she was in mourning and doesn't want to see anyone."   
  
"I have to go see Serena." Darien resolved sternly as he began to get up from his bed. There were a lot of things he had to do, but seeing Serena was the foremost on the list.  
  
"She hasn't awaken yet, and Serenity says that she will need not be disturbed if she is to recover."   
  
"I am going to see her!" He replied determinately, already removing the covers that were over him to reveal silk pajama clad legs; as soon as he stood up, however, he fell down. "What, what happened to me?" he asked.  
  
"Your legs, they aren't well yet."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" He struggled to get up and Malachite could only watch dumbstruck as he arose and limped towards the door. Malachite hurriedly went after his friend, attempting to subdue him; with barely any strength at all, Darien shoved his body against the far wall. "I said...it doesn't matter." Blazing blue eyes looked down upon him before walking towards the door once more.  
  
"Darien, there's something you don't know!" Malachite shouted when he had composed himself, arising immediately to chase after his friend once more, but Darien did not heed his words, choosing rather to ignore him. Knowing that his power alone would not stop him, Malachite ran down the hall in the other direction to get the other senshi and guards. He knew that when Darien was in this state of mind it would take several people to take him down, even if normally he shouldn't even be able to walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien followed his link to Serena in order to find her. When he reached his destination four senshi and two Royal Earth Guards blocked it off.   
  
"Endymion, you can't go in there." Mina alleged boldly. They were all scared for the fact that most of them had never seen him like this; he had a very determined look in his eye, a look that said that he wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Darien, you have to listen to us, its best this way." Malachite commented.  
  
"Don't make me have to do this, I will fight you if I have to." He was already sweating from the pain he felt in forcing his legs to stand, but he was so unwavering, he became numb to the pain.   
  
"Endymion, we do not want to fight you." Lita replied. They became fearful as they saw him get in his fighting stance; they knew that he was serious.  
  
"I don't want to fight you either, but if I have to, I will." His body surged with power and became a ragingly vivid blue.  
  
"Look, Endymion, don't do this, we know you love her, and if you ever want to see her awake again" Rei began.  
  
"She's already awake." He interrupted. "Now let me through."  
  
"She's not awake Endymion, you're just imagining it" Ami replied.  
  
"Yes she is." Darien began. "She awoke about the same time as me, why do you think I called out her name?" He looked coldly at Malachite as he revealed this information.  
  
"Endymion, I don't know how to tell you this but." Jedite began.  
  
"Let him through." A weak hoarse voice whispered, ceasing all movements. They all turned slowly to see the door slightly ajar, but no one stepped out of it. "I have been awake, I just didn't step out of my room...I awoke at the same time as Darien" She continued.   
  
Slowly they stepped aside from the door; Darien's power fading away as he slowly limped by them, once inside, the door shut with a bang.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was seated on the edge of the bed quietly, a soft white cotton robe covering her form and a fluffy pillow resting over her abdomen. Long wavy yet curly golden tendrils glowed in the light of the sun and draped over her like a silk sheen. There was something different about her, he noted. She looked radiant, like...like a glowing angel as she sat facing the balcony of the bedroom.   
  
And then she turned her face to him; she was crying.  
  
"You know." He sighed as she nodded her head in response, patting a spot on the bed next to her so he could sit down; slowly, he came to her. "How did you know...no one could have told you as of yet...yet you know."  
  
"I know what she did for me, and I also know what she told you." Serena continued. "We need to talk."   
  
"OK" He sighed as he watched her fiddle with the edge of the pillow before looking back up at him.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know." She began. "I don't know where to begin." She clutched the pillow softly to her before continuing. "I guess I'll start by telling you how I knew what she did." She sighed. "I was awake and yet immobile throughout the whole thing. She just kept on...kept on pouring her power in me and I couldn't stop her, she wouldn't..." Serena choked on her sobs and almost started to cry.  
  
"Serena..."He said comfortingly, his arm coming round her body and over the pillow to hold her close; though he wasn't sure, he could have sworn he felt a tightness in her hip and that it was of slightly a larger size than he could recall.   
  
"She wouldn't let me stop her...she kept comforting me throughout the whole thing, telling me how she told you the first part, and that I was to tell you the rest. And how it was going to be all right." She cried. "I told her that I couldn't do it, and she told me that I had too, that it would free my soul of everything I harbor inside...but it's been so hard. For so long, the only thing I could think was that here I was, 21 years old with a 3-year old son and another baby on the way...both from separate men. I became everything I despised, everything I'm against. I felt like...I felt like a whore...Justin doesn't...Justin doesn't deserve that." She gripped his chest, holding him for support as she choked on her tears. "He needs a daddy, and I so wanted you to be his daddy Darien, I've never seen him so happy than when you were there. I mean, what kind of example was I setting for him? How can I teach him to be responsible, when I, when I..."  
  
"Shhh love." He whispered into her hair, holding her still. He pulled back from her somewhat, his thumbs reaching up to wipe the tears from the side of her face. "Sweetheart calm down, I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you anytime soon." He placed a light lily kiss on her lips before continuing. "Just answer me one thing..."He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then opened them once more. "Did you say, another baby on the way?" She paled slightly with the realization of the fact that she had never told him the news.  
  
"Um...yes, I did." She closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the awkward reaction that she was sure would come. When it hadn't, she peaked open one eye, to see him grinning widely at her from ear to ear. Hesitantly, she opened the other eye to clarify that she was not seeing things.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" His reply was soft and gentle, with a touch of love in the mix.   
  
"I didn't want you to think you had to commit to me...because you...because you thought it was your duty." She turned away in shame, wondering how she could have ever thought that of him. His hand shakingly reached for the pillow that rest on her abdomen, suddenly understanding why it had been so strategically placed there, as well as understanding the signs he had seen before. Once removed, he reached for the knot on her robe, and after releasing it, he slipped his hand inside to fell the round bulge.  
  
"How many months?" He quickly asked.  
  
"Six I think, depending on how long we've been ou-"  
  
"Boy or girl?" She could tell by the incessant way in which he began asking his questions, that he was very excited about the prospect of it.  
  
"Girl I thi-"  
  
"You feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fi-"  
  
"We're going to have a girl...with your pretty blue eyes, and your hair...and my, she's mine rig-"  
  
"Darien!" She huffed, surprised that he would even ask.  
  
"Just checking!" He beamed enthusiastically before continuing. "I didn't really know, after all I haven't-" He paused mid-sentence, as if suddenly remembering something; he removed his hands from her body, he couldn't face her any longer, knowing that he was sleeping with another while she was going through so much turmoil.  
  
"Darien...what's wrong?" She turned his head to face her, her hand on his cheek, but he refused to look in her in the eyes. "What were you going to say?"   
  
"It's just that...I don't deserve you...Serena."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He knew that his words were going to hurt her, put a wedge in their relationship that would never go away. But he could never lie to her; he could never keep such a thing from her.  
  
"While you went through what you were, I...I wasn't keeping one side of my bed cold...god, I was unfaithful to you Serena...unfaithful to what we had together, to what we 'have' together."  
  
"Oh...it's, it's okay." Her hand dropped from his face to curl around her belly. "We weren't...we weren't together at the time anyway." The silence that grew between them was deafening before she finally decided to voice the question she really had not wanted to hear the answer to. If he answered yes, it would mean that what they had was not what she had thought it was. "So, did...did you...did you love her?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You're supposed to...you're supposed to answer now." She continued shakingly, her hands clenching at her sides. He stood up and walked away from her, his body facing the window. "Damnit, you're supposed to answer now! Tell me the damned truth Darien!"  
  
"I don't know!" He leaned towards the window, bracing his weight against long extended arms; his back facing her.  
  
"Do you...do you love me?" Her lips quavered as she released the words.  
  
"Of course I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul but I-"  
  
"But you love her..." She barely whispered.  
  
"I don't know why but...yes, I...I think I do." He paused. "Serena I don't understand what I'm feeling, but you have to believe me when I say that for four years I remained celibate, saving myself for something I didn't know of. It's easy to allow everyone to assume that you are the playboy that they have always assumed you to be but I...I hadn't been with anyone til I met you...that's why it hurt...it hurt like hell when you rejected me, Serena."  
  
"Don't you dare throw that in my face you bastard! You can't love me and love her! You can't!" She cried out, fresh unchecked teas falling from her eyes. He fliched at her words.  
  
"I don't understand why I love Serenity but I-"  
  
"Wait a minute..." She interrupted him, her hand coming up to her face to wipe the salty droplets away. "Did you...did you say...Serenity?"  
  
"Yes." He replied solemnly, unsure of where she was going, but knowing it was anywhere but good.  
  
"Goodness, and all this time I thought you were speaking of someone else." She sighed exasperatedly, blowing her bangs from her eyes as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "What a waste of tears and effort...you almost gave me a heart attack, crying is not good for the baby and it-"  
  
"Excuse me?" He turned incredulously towards her, surprise evident on his face; if he had been expecting a reaction, this was definitely not the one.  
  
"Don't feel guilty Darien. I must admit that I was a little green-eyed and angry at first..." She paused. "But really, how long can one be jealous and angry at oneself?" She giggled. At a loss for better words, he continued with the former.  
  
"Excuse me?" As if on cue, Serenity, the subject of the conversation, and the other love of his life, entered the room and closed the door behind her. For the first time since Darien had met either woman, he realized that they hadn't shared just a few similarities; they looked exactly alike.  
  
"See, I told you that you would come back to me." Serenity winked with a smile.  
  
"Need to breathe, need to sit, need to relax." He fell haphazardly into a chair nearby as he looked from woman to woman, blonde to silver, big to slim, blue to gray; this was just too much.  
  
"You okay Endymion?"  
"You okay Darien?" Both women looked at each other and laughed as they approached him simultaneously.   
  
"What the hell is goin' on here...is this some kind of sick joke." They both giggled at his confusion, it upset him more. "What are you...twins?"  
  
"No." They both replied.  
  
"Okay stop doing that!" They both said to each other, slightly annoyed.  
  
"You stop!" They both continued.  
  
"You're the one who keeps-" Darien rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly as they continued to argue with each other.   
  
"This is getting annoying." They both spoke once more. "Ugh!" Frustrated, they both turned away from each other and looked in opposite directions.  
  
"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" He bellowed.  
  
"We're not-" Before they could argue about their simultaneous speaking once more, he interrupted them.  
  
"Serena, speak." He sighed once more, his fingers passing roughly through his bangs.  
  
"We're not twins...otherwise we wouldn't be able to say the same thing like this...we're two parts of the same person." She replied.   
  
"Hey! You're pregnant!" Serenity suddenly acknowledged.   
  
"As you can see, I got the brains of this outfit." Serena lamented as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"No fair! You get pregnant and I get the morning sickness??" Serenity shrieked.  
  
"Wow really? I was wondering why I didn't get sick this time." Serena beamed.  
  
"How...how come no one ever noticed you two look alike?"  
  
"We were never ever close enough really for someone to tell." Serena began, realizing that her hormonally charged counterpart would not provide any knowledgeable information on this part. "Besides, you never saw it for the same reason that those who see the senshi never realize that they are the princess's of each solar planet...the glamour spell prevents you from seeing the truth."  
  
"Are you guys going to be apart like this forever? Serenity." He called out her name immediately after voicing the question so that he wouldn't have to break up another argument.  
  
"Not unless you want us to be..." She smiled silkily as she walked towards him.  
  
"Stand back you hussy." Serena placed her arm before her, preventing her from going any further. "And now you can see who has all the sexual hormones of this outfit." She revealed.  
  
"You're just jealous cause I got more out of him than you did." Triumphantly she replied, tossing her head high in the air, as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"That would explain a lot of things." Darien mumbled to himself as they continued to bicker.  
  
"Explain what?" Serena arched her brow as she looked on him in wonder.  
  
"Ugh...nothing...so when can you guys get back together, I really rather prefer you that way...no offense."   
  
"Non-taken." They both replied. They looked at each other before Serena continued, once again providing information that she knew Serenity did not understand. "It's simple really, we need only stand here and touch palms, gradually, I will begin to absorb her into me until we fuse as one once more...as time passes through our fusion, I will begin to see everything she has gone through as though they were my own memories, as if I had actually done those things..."  
  
"Oh?" There was a lot of things, he realized, that she was going to find out that may shock her; he decided that perhaps it was more fun to wait and see her reaction.   
  
"Let's get this thing over with." She walked up to Serenity, her eyes closed, and pressed her palms against hers; five seconds later she drew back quickly as if she had been burned, turning accusing eyes towards Darien.  
  
"Oh my god! You are scandalous!" He only arched his brow in wonder at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Serenity giggled as realization dawned on her.  
  
"She knows about the um...sundae, Endymion." He leaned back a little in his chair, and evident smirk on his face as he placed his hands behind his head.  
  
"Sundae my ass, there wasn't any ice-cream!" Serenity's face became beat red as she turned away.  
  
"And it was delicious." He replied huskily, making Serena shiver; Serenity merely licked her lips before turning back towards her.   
  
"Will you hurry this up...I wanna have sex." She shinned. Serena rolled her eyes at her comment.  
  
"Hello...I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Pregnant shmegnant...the baby will be fine."  
  
"I wonder if I got all the brains when we were split apart four years ago." She placed her palms against Serenity's once more. "Let's see what else you have done." She held them longer this time before pulling back. "Oh my Selene!"  
  
"What did I do now?" He inquired with the quirk of a brow.   
  
"I wasn't looking at you." She replied as she glared daggers at a blushing Serenity.  
  
"I would seem that she knows about you and your...'chocolate, ventures'?" Darien grinned wickedly as he suddenly understood.  
  
"Know about it?" Serena withdrew. "Like I said, I remember it like I was there...as if I was the one who..." She trailed off, a red tint staining her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, well then, my little memory stealing rabbit...was it delicious?" He inquired darkly with slitted eyes, resting his elbow on the chair, his chin on his head; this time it was Serena's turn to blush really hard. She grabbed Serenity's hands hurriedly, her body feeling suddenly hot and warm inside. This time she kept her hands in place, and as time passed by, they both watched as Serenity slowly faded away.  
  
"So..." He broke the silence, watching as she suddenly reached down to feel her abdomen.  
  
"So..." She beamed as she turned towards him.  
  
"Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with my dear?" He reached out his hand for her and she placed her hand in his own, coming towards him to sit comfortably on his lap. He sucked in a breath audibly, he had forgotten about the damage to his legs  
  
"Usagi." She replied softly as brushed her nose across his.  
  
"Usako." He smiled as she placed the palms of her hands against his thighs; he felt a slight tingling sensation before the pain he had felt before was relieved, his legs healed. "Thank-you."   
  
"Your welcome." She slipped her palms up his chest and bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Of course, I didn't heal you just for your health."  
  
"I see that Serenity is definitely in you." He chuckled as they kissed passionately, he was about slip the robe off her shoulders when the door burst open and Justin ran through, followed by an exasperated Galen.  
  
"Mama! Papa!" He exclaimed joyously before running over and jumping on Darien's other leg, his arms encircling his neck and cutting off air supply.  
  
"Sorry your highness's, but as soon as I told him that you were awake and well, he insisted on seeing you." He hunched over and murmured in between breaths. "I am getting too old for this baby sitting job."  
  
"Oh hush Galen, you know you never gained a year over 20 you overgrown child."  
  
"Odango, I haven't the time for this...I have to go alert the kingdom that the queen and king are awake and well." He walked out of the room thereafter, closing the door behind him and leaving them alone.  
  
"Justik...cakth...beath." Darien managed choked out.  
  
"Let go of your father Endy..." He looked over to her in wonder at the name; she only smiled and mouthed an 'I'll tell ya later' towards him.   
  
And then it sunk in...and finally hit home. His son. He had a son. Who looked like him. Who adored him. Who loved him. He wiped the tear that fell unbidden from his eye as he looked at the boy in wonder. He would have a baby girl in a couple of months, from his wife...but wait, they weren't married yet...why did Galen call him the king? He would ask her later, when his son was not there.  
  
"Somethin' wrong papa?" His son asked with a toothy smile.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong at all."   
  
"Guess what me and Uncle Galen did today?" He grinned.   
  
Uncle? He mouthed to her.  
  
Later. She smiled.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"We went to the garden and we looked for frogs in the pond and Uncle Galen said I could keep him and I named him Galen but uncle Galen said he didn't need to have a frog named after him and that I should name him Thomas so I named him Thomas and Thomas and I went looking for flies and I got to feed him the flies and he can do tricks and he can jump and jump." He made the motions with his hands to emphasize the words. "And he says 'ribbit' and he can-"  
  
"Woe, woe sport." Darien smiled wondrously. "Slow down...instead of you telling me, how bout later I come over to your room and we can make a trip to the pond and you can show me Thomas and everything he can do? Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"Really?" Serena smiled at the exchange between father and son.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Mommy too?"  
  
"Of course mommy too." She added, kissing the down of his silky black locks.  
  
"Okay, we're going to go practice now and then we'll have everything ready!" He jumped from his perch on Darien's leg and ran towards the door.  
  
"Make sure you go to Molly and have lunch first!" Usagi called out as he exited the room, the door slamming behind him to leave them alone once more. "Before you ask, we're already married; we got married four years ago before I had Endy. Yes Galen's my brother and it's a loonngg story that I'll get into later. Our son's full name is Endymion Justin Wales the Second and as soon as Serena and Serenity bonded with one another everything outside this room changed as if we were never separated and as far as everyone in the Universe except my senshi, your guards, the royal guards, and the advisors, are concerned" She paused to take a deep breath. "Their king and queen were in an accident rendering them unconscious for two months and Queen Serenity the second, as well as the members of the previous council descended from their thrones four years ago."  
  
"Your brother huh?" He grumbled. "No wonder he was giving me the third degree when I first met him." She giggled before continuing.  
  
"You know...having all those...memories...of our, 'various rendezvous'...return to me, has suddenly made me no longer in the mood for talking." He chuckled slightly as she allowed the robe to slip away from her shoulders.  
  
"Serenity...is definitely...in there." He chuckled, referring to her suddenly one-track mind.  
  
"What do you expect? I'm in my sixth month of pregnancy and my hormones are all over the place, and I hear that during this time sexual intercourse is considered to be a great stress reliever." She arose from him softly, and pulled him up to follow her by the hand. He followed her willingly, allowing her to lead him towards the bed.  
  
"Is this our room?" He asked suddenly, his mind stilling even as he the words 'our' registered in his head.  
  
"No, our room is far bigger and much grander than this one...unfortunately, I can't wait to get to our room." She smiled sensually as she sat on the bed's edge and pulled his towering frame towards her. "So get over here."  
  
"I aim to please." He smiled as he leant down and captured her lips in one passionate kiss. A moment into it, her relased her and spoke once more. "So when do I get to remember our past?"  
  
"Later." She smiled.  
  
The end! 


End file.
